Y TODO CAMBIO
by P630
Summary: FANFICTION, ENTRETENIDO, DRAMATICO Y ROMANTICO FIC CON UNA CANDY MAS DECIDIDA, Y UN TERRY DISPUESTO A LUCHAR POR SUS SUENOS Y SU AMOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Y TODO CAMBIO**

Capitulo 1

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MIZUKI & igarashi

El caos que se sentia en el ambiente del Real Colegio San Plabo, era un mar de confusiones y murmullos. Nadie daba credito a lo que se decia por los pasillos y paredes del antiguo edificio. Paredes parecian mas altas y mas frias que de costumbre. Habian descubierto a unos alumnos de la prestigiosa institusion en un acto tan vergonsoso como innombrable, que atentaba contra la moral y las buenas costumbres de la epoca y de la educacion que ahi impartian. Segun las palabras de la direcctora.

Este hecho desencadeno una serie de complicaciones cada una mas grande que la anterior, parecia un domino cayendo uno tras otro, y el prestigio del colegio se iba con ellos.

La madre superiora era un atado de nervios y no tenia ni la menor idea como enfrentar lo sucedido con las familias de los implicados, para mal de males… Una era la prestigiosa Familia Andrew, de un linaje antiguo, puro e intachable. Desde el principio fue asi, el Clan Andrew era famoso por lo leal entre ellos por eso siempre salieron airosos de todas las dificultades, guerras y maquinaciones en su contra. Su lealtad iba mas alla de lo imaginable, si tubieran que morir por uno de ellos lo harian sin pensarlo dos veces, la obediencia al patriarca era absoluta, la fortuna era incalculable, y ella recordaba que la ultima hija de un patriarca que habia sido educada a alli, fue ya hace muchas decadas, era la distinguida lady Emmely Andrew. Tatara-tarara-tarara-tarata abuela del actual Patriarca del clan. Cuyo retrato colgaba en un lugar destacado de su oficina, por que sin duda eso impresionaba a las familias de los nuevos postulantes. En general las mujeres de la familia Andrew era las mas solicitadas al llegar a la edad casadera, y ella se sentia orguyosa de haber educado a algunas hijas de algun Andrew en su Antigua y prestigiosa institucion, si los Andrew confiaban en el San Pablo para educar a sus hijas, muchos padres los imitaban, y se llenaban de solicitudes de ingreso con ofrecimientos de generosas donaciones esto se daba mas cuando algun herredera de tan prestigiosa familia era enrolada en su colegio, años asi, eran pocos, por que las mujeres de sangre pura herrederas directa de esta familia Andrew eran escasas por generacion, pero este año no solo contaria con dos. Sino que ademas, una de ellas era la mas importante del Clan, el patriarca envio a su propia hija a estudiar con ellas, la unica, su herredera, la primera mujer primogenita nacida en mas de 7 generaciones. La proxima matriarca por herencia por derecho de nacimiento, y no por matrimonio. Santo Dios ! era como tener a la princesa de gales en version escocesa, talvez seria la mujer mas influyente del mundo en un par de anos, con la lealtad garantizada de toda escocia, los escoceses y en especial el clan Andrew, al contrario del resto de la sociedad le daban un alto estatus a las mujeres de su familia, mas aun a la matriarca que generalmente eran las esposas del patriaca, o si este era viudo o soltero dicho titulo pasaba a la siguiente mujer en linea de sucecion, pero si el patriarca tenia una primogenita mujer esto era mucho mejor por que su sangre seria mas pura, la lealtal era multiplicada por mil, ni se diga del obediencia, su palabra seria ley, sin nombrar poder y dinero que ella manejaria. Ese dicho de que los hijos de mis hijas mis nietos seran, pero los hijos de mi hijos solo Dios sabra, estaba muy arraigado en los clanes escoceses y no es que las mujeres escocesas fueran coscolinas o infieles, pero ellos creian firmemente en la puresa de la sangre. Y eso era bien sabido por el mundo entero.

El hecho que que la herredera del clan Andrew estudiaria al san Pablo. ya era conocido por todos los padres de las mas pretigiosas familias de Europa y America . Si hasta el mismisimo rey de Inglatera, y Suecia habian enviado a todos los jovencitos de la familia a estudiar ahi, para ver si alguno de ellos sinpatisaba con la herredera escosesa, por que era bien sabido que la futura matriarca se casaria por amor y no por convenios prematrimoniales con alguna familia, por eso Sir Williams no habia presentado a su retoño hasta pasado y tragico el verano anterior, donde cabe mensionar la perdida de uno de sus jovenes sobrinos. El patriarca no habia hecho acuerdos de enlace desde su nacimiento como se acostumbraba en esa epoca, se rumoreaba que el sobrino fallecido era el favorito para desposar a la jovencita cuando fueran mayores. Lo que si era cierto, ese trajico hecho dejaba a la invaluable hija de Sir Williams DISPONIBLE… Pero eso de que ella se casaria por amor dejaba a muchos con la vena saltando de coraje. Por que eso era excentrico a juicio de muchos, aunque nada extrano en los Andrew, ya que ellos creian firmemente que si ella elegia bien al que seria su compañero de por vida, sabria evaluar y elegir a los maridos y esposas de las siguientes generaciones cuando tomara posecion del lugar que correspondia dentro de su gente, por que para que un matrimonio se realizara tenia que tener la autorizacion del Patriaca o matriarca segun quien actura como la maxima autoridad de la familia y su palabra era ley y sus desiciones jamas eran objetada . Por lo tanto el aspirante tendria que ser se una respetable familia, con un antiguo e impeccable linaje, de modales exquisitos, educado, culto, con caracter, y de un intachable comportamiento, con una gran herencia a favor por su puesto y ademas de buen mozo, por que seguramente la herredera habria sido educada para acceptar solo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por eso y mas la directora no imagino nunca que la nueva generacion Andrew seria la excepcion. ya no seria tan pura su sangre, ya no seria tan leal, ni menos tan intachable su comportamiento. Y ademas carente de todo juicio ! .

Otro de los implicados era unos de los sobrinos del Rey Enrique de inglatera, hijo de su primo favorito El duque de Granchester.

Y la directora pensaba… en qu estaba pensando el Rey Enrique al mandar a los muchachos de SU familia, sus dos hijos Eduard y Clark, al mismo colegio en el que estaba el hijo del duque de Granchester ? ah si, en la herredera del clan Andrew ! ok puedo entender por que los envio, por que un enlace asi con la real Familia Escosesa Andrew seria muy ventajoso.

Lo que la madre superiora y directora del real Colegio San Pablo no sabia que el Rey Enrique aseguraria aparte de tierras, y mas poder, la paz y lealtad a inglaterra de parte de los revoltosos reveldes escoceses. Si uno de su hijos se casara con la herredera Andrew tendrian por fin la añorada paz en las fronteras, se podria relajar por los proximos 100 años, y jamas los escoseces dañarian a su matriarca, ni con el petalo de una flor. De eso estaba seguro el monarca.

Malditos escoseces tenian lo de barbaros como lo de leales. Ni EL que era el Rey de Inglatera tenia la lealtad de sus subditos como la tendria esa chiquilla solo por nacer en el seno de la familia lider de los clanes escoceses.

Pero en fin, los beneficios para inglaterra serian incalculables y la añorada paz podria dejar de ser un sueño, el ya estaba Viejo y cansado para andar en guerras, sus hijos eran muy jovenes aun, y Alemania estaba dando demaciados problemas, debia asegurar estrategias, para asegurar su reynado en inglatera y no le sucediera lo que a varias monarquias europeas a lo largo de la historia.

Por otra parte pensaba la directora… no entiendo por que dejo aqui a Terriuce si el era TODO lo contrario a sus Primos. El joven granchester desde que llego a este colegio ha sido mi peor pesadilla, a roto todas las reglas, TODAS ! y yo hace años que decidi hacerme la ciega, sorda y muda sobre su comportamiento. Mas que mal es el sobrino favorito del Rey y muchas veces acompaño al Duque para ver en que problema se habia metido esta vez "TERRY" como el rey llamaba a su sobrinito, y lo llamaba Terry no por diminutivo de Tereuce, sino por el TERRY-BLE comportamiento que tenia el joventito, pero esto en vez de enojar al Rey como sucedia con el Duque, parecia entretenerlo … y mucho ! Y siempre lo defendia y decia… entiendelo Richard, perdio a su Madre y a su prometida siendo muy Joven. Es normal su reveldia. NORMAL SU REVELDIA…. NORMAL SU REVELDIA… ! quien entiende a los nobles !

Los terceros implicados eran los dulces Legan, Sara MI ALUMNA FAVORITA, mi preferida, la mas brillante de su generacion, perteneciente al clan Legan por su matrimonio con Artur Legan, de origen escoces y obiamnete leal hasta la muerte a los ANDREW. Se caso con Artur siendo muy jovenes, el era un Gran muchacho, educado, caballero, servicial, atento y considerado con todos su compañeros, ambos eran unos chicos muy nobles, y no solo por sus origenes, si no tambien por sus corazones. Sara mi adorada alumna con un Corazon bondadoso como el de su marido, tan puro y dulce… me pregunto como pudo tener esos engendros de maldad ? como enfrentare a la niña predilecta del San Pablo y decirle lo que sus hijos hicieron ? Dios ayudame… iluminame… PADRE CELESTIAL ! cayo la noche y la madre superiora comenzo a recordar, los hechos atravez de las historia de los implicados.


	2. Chapter 2

1 año antes …

Una dia a mediados de mayo la familia Andrew colapso de dolor, un joven integrante de la familia callo de un caballo y fallecio al instante, su nombre Antony Brower , era el hijo unico de Rosemary, hermana fallecida tambien de Wiliams, y del capitan general de la Real Marina Britanica Vincent Brown. Ese dia y los que siguieron fue gris y triste para toda Lakewood, poblado a orillas del lago Michigan en estados unidos, donde pasaban alguna temporada la familia y ese dia era el cumpleaños presentacion en sociedad de la Pequeña Candice, quien ya era una dulce jovencita de 14 años. Candy, como la llamaban sus primos y cercanos, estaba radiante. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cientos de regalos habia recibido la pequeña herredera del clan, ella habia pedido que le trajeran ropa y juguetes para poder regalarselos al los niños del hogar de pony y a los menos afortunados de los pueblos cercanos, conmovidos por la generocidad de la jovencita muchos habian triplicado sus obsequios trayendo de todas maneras algun gesto para la dulce muchacha. Logrando formarse una gran torre de regalos en dos de los salones de la majestuosa mansion. Candy se emocionaba al abrilos por que se imaginaba la alegria de los niños, los veia en su mente jugar con caballitos de Madera o hermosas muñecas, jueguitos de te, ositos de peluche, tambien habian recivido cunitas y accesorios para recien nacidos y ropa de cama , la chica no podia creer tanta generosidad de sus invitados y ellos no podian creer que ellos eran agradecidos como si una valiosa joya hubuise sido la recibida. Realmente esa jovencia repartia abrazos y sonrisas a todos, por sus presentes la que endulzaba hasta los mas agrios corazones y arrancaba sonrisa de las mas estiradas señoras. La unica que no entendia tal desperdicio, era Su prima Eliza, por un lado se alegraba con candy pero por motivos diferentes, la muchachita pelirroja al ver que era algun jugete para algun huerfanos, sonrreia al igual que candy pero mas feliz la hacia el hecho que no fuera una fina joya o un hermoso vestido, lo que habia abierto, por eso la ayudaba junto con su hermano y sus primos a abrir tanto regalo, todos veian la escena enternecidos los la alegria de esos 6 muchachos Andrew. Lo que nadie podia ver era lo que se escondia detras de la encantadora sonrisa de los hermanitos Leagan en sus ya grices corazones.

La comida y el champagne era sublime, los invitados eran en mayoria miembros de los clanes escosesces, estaban tambien las mas importantes y poderosas familias de America, y algunos de paises europeos, y de otros continentes como de la India, Los Emiratos Arrabes, Eguipto, India… etc, tantos asi como los paises que habian conocido y recorrido en los ultimos años, en los cuales candy siempre habia sembrado una Amistad con los hijos de quien su padre hacia negocios. La mansion Andrew de Lakewood y Chicago estaban llena, los hoteles mas esclusivos tambien.

Los empleados que servian a los invitados, los cocineros y los muchachos de las caballerizas eran escoceses, vestian segun el color del tartan de su clan, asi era la costumbre, los escoceses solo contrataban escoces para eventos de presentacion como este para hacer gala de su cultura, costumbres y comida. Tambien tenian esta contumbre para educar y cuidar a sus hijos, para alas labores de casa, para sus haciendas, para acesorarlos, era una cultura que se apoyaba mucho entre si, tenian sus diferencia entre los clanes, pero nada que con la intervencion del patriarca del clan Andrew no pudieran resolver, los Andrew eran los decendiente de los reyes de escocia, por eso su autoridad ante los demas. Pero eran lideres justos como lo fueron los antiguos soberanos de escocia.

La presentacion de la hija del patriarca del clan era el evento del siglo para ellos y todo escoces de sangre queria estar presente, ademas candy no hacia diferencia entre los invitados y los empleados, siempre fue asi. Repartia a diestra y siniestra cariño y sonrisas.

La presentacion de la hija del patriarca fue dificil de negociar, luego de una gran batalla y anos de discuciones albert habia Ganado !, su hija seria presentada ante el clan, al principio la oposicion fue por que la verdadera hija del patriarca murio con su madre al nacer. Y aquien el patriarca queria presentar no era una Andrew, mas que en un papel, la pequena fue adoptada a los 6 anos por el joven willian, la niña lo encanto con sus hermosos ojos y su bella sonrisa, albert tenia 22 anos habia perdido a su hermana la semana anterior y la extrañaba a mares, Rose lo habia sacado del agujero de depression en el que entro por la perdida de su amada y su hija. El recordo cuando la vio por primera vez estaba, ella estaba llorando por la partida de su amiga, hablando con el gran arbol diciendole que ella queria tambien tener un papa y una mama. Se le encogio el Corazon, se acerco para tocarle algo de musica con su gayta y animarla… y el amimado tiermino siendo el, por que la pequeña que logro sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba cayendo, con su encantadora sonrisa y graciosas ocurrencias. La visito por un tiempo, habiendose pasar por un trotamundo, que viajaba de lugar en lugar para conocer y viajar libremente, asi que se ofrecio para hacerle arreglos a el hogar de huerfanos donde vivia candy asi fue conociendola y se encariño con ella, un dia la tia abuela enfermo en escocia y el debia partir junto a sus sobrinos para verla, pero no queria dejar a candy, asi que Adelanto sus planes y la adopto, la religiosa del lugar y la senorita pony se habian dado cuenta que Albert no era ningun vagabundo, por sus modales y porte por mucho que tratara de ocultar, asi que cuando les conto su su deseo de adoptar a candy no les extraño y entendieron por que el no se mostro desde el principio asi, el queria que candy lo conociera como el era, por dentro, no por los frios roles de la sociedad. Ese titulo de padre adoptivo era muy frio. Albert queria ser el papa de candy. La segunda Opsicion y mas fuerte que la anterior era por que los del consejo querian que la presentacion se Escocia ellos se peleaban la atencion de Candy, la querian y querian consentirla y sabian que si ella era presentada en escocia al menos 6 meses estaria con ellos en su patria... Y hasta hace 6 meses por fin, el clan habia terminado de aceptar su decicion que presentara a Candy en america como su hija, solo el consejo superior sabria que candy no era realmete una Andrew. Albert sonrio al recorder como Candy se gano el cariño en esos 7 años de cada uno de esos viejos cascarrabias, aunque jamas lo reconocieron tan abiertamente cuando el les planto sus deseos de presentarla en sociedad en America primero, ya que la presentacion de los 6 anos habia sido cancelada por obias razones una era que candy no estaba lista y la otra la oposicion del consejo, el mismo que hasta hace seis meses peleaba a punta de espada con el por que la presentacion fuera en sus tierras, incredible pero cierto, el veia que a esos 9 vejetes les brillaban los ojos al verla llegar cada verano a las tierras altas, mas cuando la muy sinverguenza los adopto como abuelitos, segun ella por que no tenia abuelitos varones y que como los queria tanto a todos no podia elegir a uno solo. Y asi fue como cada uno cayo en el enbrujo de dulzura de su candy y hasta mas de alguno se habia hecho la ilusion que eligiera a uno de los suyos para marido, asi que desde que candy llego a su vida esta se vio invadida de chiquillos revoltosos a su alrededor. Mas con lo amiguera que era Candy, todos la querian salia al pueblo y volvia con un monton de cosas que le regaba los locatarios, queso, pan, fruta, dulces, pastels, cosa que enfurecia a la tia abuela quien decia: " que se cree esta gentuza que los Andrew estamos muertos de ambre " . Por otro lado cuando iba a casa de los nobles o de sus abuelitos, le regalaban vestidos, zapatos, muñecas, las que ella con gusto y con la ayuda de su doncella modificaba para que no la reconociera nadie y asi poder regalarla a sus amigas mas pobres de los poblados aledaños, solo conservaba los obsequios te tenian un valor sentimental para sus antiguos dueños o aquellos que podrian descubirla si los regalaba a alguien mas, si alguien lo noto… ? hicieron vista gorda.

Al cabo, todo se le consentian a la pequena Candy Andrew, sabian como era. A George mi asesor le hacia gracia, por que decia que ella sabria bien como distribuir los recursos cuando fuera grande. A la tia abuela le daban sus continuas jaquecas, asi que con los años la tia no iba a escocia cuando nosotros ibamos, segun ella para evitar la verguenza de los Andrew. Pero claro, yo sabia que iba uno o maximo dos meses despues para recibir las felicitaciones por la Hermosa, generosa y adorable sobrina nieta que tenia. Y por que no tambien reirse de las travesuras de la muy diablilla. Claro que eso jamas lo reconoceria. !

Candy a sus 14 primaveras tenia muchos pretendientes, pero todos sabiamos que ella tenia solo ojos para uno. Antony, el adorado hijo de mi hermana Rosemary.

El dia de su presentacio, los jovenes y no tan jovenes de la familia saldrian en la tradicional caseria del zorro, como mi hija adoraba a los animales, ideo escaparse con Antony con "mi consentimiento" a vagar por el boque desmantelando trampas y alejando a los pobres zorros de una muerte cuel y segura, yo estaba seguro que este año seria la peor caseria de la historia de los clanes escoces. Ahi… mi hija y sus ocurencias. Que seria de mi vida sin ella? Sin pensar que esa respuesta me llegaria mas de mil veces en las siguiente horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Lakewood, Sábado 11 a.m.

Antony..! Antony … ! gritaba la jovencita, détente ! puedes caer. No hagas eso !

Me gustas por que eres Antony y no necesitas inpresionarme. Dijo para si misma y sonrio, pero como si un cubo de agua fria le cayera en la cabeza se congelo por lo que estaba susediendo. Ante sus ojos, vio caer a su adorado Antony del caballo, todo fue tan rapido que un ahogado grito de alerta se quedo en su garganta, la impresion de verlo caer de cabeza como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratata, ahora yacia boca arriba con la cabeza ensangrentada, por su boca salia sangre, era aterrante la imagen de verlos ahi tirado en el suelo, las lagrimas no le permitian ver, y el miedo la tenia paralizada, Antony !. susuro… Bajo del caballo y camino como si un millon de cadenas fueron puestas a sus pies, ahi estaba antony en un charco de sangre, palido como un fantasma, con los ojos cerrados y al acercarse tomo su rostro ensangrentado y pudo notar que no sentia su respiracion. Lo movio, lo sacudio, le grito y antony no volvia, sabia que en fondo ya no lo haria, pero queria creer con todas sus fuerzas que si, que si abriria sus ojos, que la sangre en su cabeza, no era sangre, que su voz no se habia silenciado para siempre, que seguiria perdiendose en sus calidas miradas, que algun dia le regalaria su primer beso de amor, que incluso se casarian y formarian una familia, que serian amigos y esposos para siempre, que tendrian hijos, y hasta nietos, o simplemente que lo veria a la manana siguiente, desayunarian juntos despues de haber dio a cabalgar o arreglar el jardin. Pero al el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su amado, estaba ahi, ya sin vida, entonces un vacio recorrio su cuerpo, un dolor fisico, se instalo en su interior, era como si alguien hubiese metido la mano por su estomago y le hubiera arrancado un organo interno, era tan grande el dolor que sentia que no podia respirar, como si la misma mano hubiese vuelto a entrar y ahora estrujaba su Corazon. Queria irse con el, adonde fuera que el se hubiese ido. Y entonces grito ! con inmenso dolor su nombre… ANTONY ….!, no me dejes, no me dejes, lloraba y gritaba, Antony... por favor ! Tu no puedes irte, como vivire sin ti , no puedo, no quiero, me escuchas ? soy candy...! pero El ya no responderia nunca mas a su llamado, y mente y su Corazon no pudo, resistir mas tanto dolor, entonces... vio todo negro.

Pocas horas despues, Archi y Atear entraron corriendo a la mansion.

Tio… tio..! gritaron los jovenes. Que pasa muchachos ? pregunto albert.

Archi, respondio con cara de angustia. Ya volvieron casi todos de la caceria tio.

Entonces ordenare que empecemos con la celebracion y festejo. Dijo sonriendo albert.

Noo..Tio. ! grito Stear, lo que llamo la atencion de los presentes, por la tamaña osadia del chiquillo de levantarle la voz al patriarca. Este lo miro y vio algo que no le gusto en los ojos de su sobrino mayor, vio angustia y miedo. Y el sintio mas fuerte la punzada que venia trayendo todo el dia inscrustada en su Corazon, la cual El penso que era por la matanza adsurda de los zorros que los del clan tanto disfrutaban, solo esperaba que algun dia saliera alguna ley o ordenaza que probiera su caza, por eso apoyo la disparatada idea de su hija, de alejar a los zorros lo maximo posible. Y entonces sus pensamientos de congelaron… ALTO le dijo a su mente ! y una cruel pregunta se instalo en su corazon.. Poso sus ojos en Stear y Archi, y luego de Archi a Stear y busco con la mirada, mas aya vio a varios jovencitos de la familia compartiendo y riendo. siguo buscando y nada, El Corazon De Albert latia mas y mas rapido.… esto estaba mal…! Penso, miro de nuevo a sus sobrinos vio la angustia de los chicos en sus ojos, ellos entendieron que el ya se habia dado cuenta de la ausencia. George grito ! trae a los peones de las cabellerizas, y que traigan las escopetas, manda por alguien al racho Stevens y pide ayuda, diles que mi hija y mi sobrino estan desaparecidos, pronto oscurecera y el bosque es muy peligroso de noche. Candy y antony lo conocen a la perfeccion pero no de noche. penso

Todos los presentes quedaron atonitos y en silencio por la orden y la voz imponente del patriarca.

Williams que sucede hijo ? Pregunto angustiada la Tia abuela.

Tia... Ni Antony, ni Candy han vuelto.!

Pero que dices ? estos niños van a matarme un dia de estos ! , dejamelos a mi cuando regresen, tu eres demaciado blando con ellos. Traeme mis sales Doroty, tambien mi rosario, Decia la tia entre agustiada y enonada. Pero por dentro solo decia... Padre celestial devuelvemos con bien, sere mas cariñosa y menos dura con Candy y no me separare tanto de ellos. Dejare mis reunions sociales y me didicare mas a ellos. No permitas que nada les pase. Rosemary, cuidamelos desde alla donde tu estas, no los desampares, no te Los lleves, querida sobrina, son apenas unos niñs, mis pobres niños traviesos se que sin ellos me sentiria perdida.

Ay.. Williams… dijo sara… ya sabes lo problematica que es tu hija siempre hace lo que se le da en gana, seguro se escondio por ahi y anda haciendo o planeando alguna de las suyas, no te preocupes, ni preocupes a los demas, quieres ? Ademas, tu sabes que todo lo hace es para llamar tu atencion. No todos temos la suerte de tener una niña tan traquila como mi Eliza.

Sara !... le grito su esposo Artur muy enojado. Pero willians lo interrumpio con una voz clara y firme.

Mi hija jamas me preocuparia en vano, solo para llamar mi atencion, por que ella sabe que ya la tiene, Sara. Dijo viendo a los ojos de su prima con enorme corraje. Y mirando al resto continuo. Ella y Antony prometieron regresar antes que empesara a bajar el sol. Volviendo su Mirada fusiosa a Sara le djo, tu crees que con lo inseparable que son estos cuatro muchachos, tomando a stear y a archi por los hombros, no han ya buscado por toda la casa y escondites posibles a Antony y Candy. ?

Eeeste ... Yo ... balbuso Sara.

Ya no digas nada. ! POR FAVOR YA CALLATE SARA !

dejando a Sara fusriosas y atonita por el regaño recivido, como si fuera ella una chiquilla y no una distingida dama de la alta sociedad.

Familia, dijo el Patriarca mirando a los confusos y atonitos presentes, conozco a mi hija y a mi sobrino. Ellos jamas nos preocuparian por que si, como si de una travezura se tratara, uds saben que algo malo debe haber pasado para que no regresaran aun, no son unos niños consentidos y caprichudos. Pasando las manos por el pelo, miro a todos y dijo con extrema solemnidad.

Caballeros, Por favor le ruego que aquellos que sean Buenos jinetes nos ayuden a buscarlos. Damas a udstedes les pido lo que jamas me atreveria a solicitar, si la vida de dos de los nuetros no estuviera en en gran peligro. Necitaremos manos para la confeccion de antorchas para las cuadrillas de rescate. Las manos del personal de la casa, no seran suficientes. necitaremos mucha luz para avanzar por el bosquede noche, por el rio, y con su voz casi quebrada dijo… y por el acantilado. Necesitamos ver por donde avanzamos para andar seguros, y no tener percanses en nuestra busqueda, necesito de su ayuda mis distinguidas damas, termino la oracion en un tono de suplica que conmovio a los presentes hasta los huesos. Las mujeres de sociedad al ver la agustia y desesperacion del patriarca estaban en scock el patriarca se atrevia a pedirles que trabajaran ? otras estaban dispuestas a ser lo que fuera solo que no sabian que hacer, una bella muchacha de no mas de 24 años comenzo a sacarse los guartes y a organizar a las mujeres, Becky Mcdowal, ella era 10 años mayor que los muchachos y los conocia muy bien por su extricto padre, Sir Mcdowal, quien hace unos años atras ya habia dejado de ser tan estirado y extricto, se habia vuelto mas cariñoso y compresivo con su familia y empleados, si hasta daba las gracias y pedia por favor las cosas. Su difunta madre atribuia su cambio al pequeno y revoltoso angel travieso que habian conocido años atras, la que un dia tuvo la desfachates de decirle a Sir Mcdowal que lo adoptaba como abuelito, yaque el aun no tenia nietos y ella no tenia abuelos, claro que el titulo lo compartiria con otros 8 mas, la hermosa Becky aun recordaba la pintoresca escena en el jardin de su casa, como si fuera ayer. Todos esperaba que se desatara la furia de su padre, pero el sonrio y le extendio los brazos abiertos a la pequeña y le dijo, me siento honrrado mi hermoso angel, desde ese dia el cambio de su padre fue para mejor, mi madre disfrutaba apesar se su precaria salud contando y riendo por las travesuras de la pequeña y de las ocurrencias de esta para con su adoptados abuelos, podia recordar, un dia que mi madre estaba muy decaida llego la niña con un pesado libro y traia a sus 3 primos arrastrando unas pesadas canastas, cuando entro al cuarto de su madre por que la habian mandado a traer del internado, encontro a su madre y su padre sentados entre covijas y cojines en el suelo de la habitacion de su madre, su cama habia sido convertida en un especie de barco pirata, los muchachitos se debatian a suelo y candy y el perro de mi padre tenian una pata de palo y un gracioso parche en el ojo, mi madre reia encantada y mi padre tambien, me uni a ellos, termine disfrazada de pirata y como no habia mas parches con un ojo pindado, fue una de las tardes mas encantadoras de las que puedo recordar, el pesado libro eran una recopilacion de los favoritos de la pequeña que mando a encuadernar para mi madre, los cuales ella siempre iba y le leia o le actuaba ya que decia que ella era muy mala para leer pero para recordar era mejor. Ese libro aun lo conserva mi padre aveces suele leermelo o yo se lo leo a el, recuerdo, se convirtio en el favorito de los 3, por que no podiamos evitar imaginar a candy y sus primos representando alguna escena.

Ella estaba agradecia por derretir el frio corazon de su padre, y luego de la muerte de su madre, mas aun, recordo Becky que candy llego con una flor en las manos y un vestido blanco, mi madre asi se lo habia pedido. se aserco a nosotros y nos dijo que las personas buenas no mueren, van al cielo y se convierten en estrellas a las que podemos ver cada noche, la abue no estaria feliz si los ve tan triste, si alguno de uds sufre, ella sufrira y no queremos eso cierto ? ven le dijo a mi padre, le tomo una mano y la otra me la tendio a mi nos saco al jardin, apunto el cielo y nos enseño la estrella mas brillante del cielo, esa es la abue, ven como brilla ?. Y hasta hoy Becky cuando sentia la ausencia de su madre, miraba la misma estrella y hablaba con ella, se sentia reconfortada, asi pasaron muchos noches con su padre mirando al cielo, se sonreian y el la abrazaba, esa niña era de verdad un angel. Por eso y mas ella debia ayudar y se encargaria que todas las mujeres ahi presentes se pusieran a trabajar aunque fuera por primera y unica vez en su vidas, y asi fue como empezo a organizar a las damas y empleadas de la mansion y todas se movian a sus ordenes, los jovencitos fueron enviados a traer los materiales de las bodegas junto con agunos empleados, los pequeños fueron enviados a otro salon donde varias mucamas y las intitutices los entretenerian hasta que fuera la hora de llebarlos a dormir, mesas fueron trasladadas al patio para preparar las antorchas y a Stear se le ocurio prender una fogata grande para que si ellos estaban en el bosque la pudieran ver y recuperan el rumbo si estaban perdidos

En eso a lo lejos los vaqueros y vecinos del pueblo al enterarse de la desaparicion de los adorables muchachos, fueron llegando como voluntarios a medida que pasaban las horas. Mucha fue la ayuda recibida esa noche y tristemente sin ningun resultado.

La angustia crecia llebaban casi 32 horas de infructuosa busqueda y desesperacion..

En la mansion el silencio era inmenso. La desolacion de todos era indescriptible.

Algunos pocos estaba perdiendo la esperanza, murmuraban que la desgracia era certera devian que de seguro estar muertos. Pero albert y aquellos que amaban a los chicos y NO DESCANSARIAN HASTA ENCONTARLOS. !

48 horas y nada.

los rescatista ya estaban demaciodo cansados pero no sesaban en su busqueda, pincelando centimetro a centimetro la los alrededores de la mansion, con perros rasteadores que habia traido la policia, los periodicos de la nacion ya habian dado a conocer la trajedia mucha gente se habia unido a la busqueda y a las oraciones, no era facil mirar a la familia y no conmoverse antes su semblate de agonia. Lo que no entendia George era como se habia filtrado la informacion por un lado habia sido bueno ya que voluntarios expertos en rescate y salvamento habia llegado a ayudar, pero lo malo esque los inescrupulosos periodistas no dejaban la mansion, habian prohibido la entrada y tenian que malgastar valiosas manos en mantenerlos alejados de los predios de la familia, manos que servirian mas en la busqueda, habia llegado a oidos del hogar de pony la mala noticia, y el habia tenido que ser el portador de la confirmacion del hecho a las pobres mujeres que amaban tanto a Candy.

y las horas pasaban inflexiblemente. cruel destino que no queria dar su brazo a torser, pero ahi estaban todos ellos mas tosudos que el destino no queriendo dejarse vencer por el cansacio ni por la resignacion.

a las 72 horas...

hoy las autoridades darian por terminada la busqueda, los invitados al evento ya habian regresado a sus vida, solo quedaban los mas ayegados a la familia, los incansables hombres del rancho Steves y Catwrige. Leales a sus jovenes patrones Jimmy y Tom, amigos cercanos de los muchachos perdidos y en especial de la pequeña, Muchos de ellos, hombres rudos y fuertes, tambien habian sido tocados por el corazon de la dulce Candy, ellos no dejaria de buscar ellos sabian que ella no era ninguna señorida delicada de sociedad, ellos la conocian desde muy pequeña, cuando les tocaba llebar leche o frutas al orfelinato, claro que eso nunca lo dirian, mas de alguno habia sido interceptado por los periodistas y como le habian dicho los patrones, ellos aludian su presencia como solidaridad a sus amables vecinos. en en pueblo se habian organizado vigilias, la gente se turnadaba para ir a resar no dejando nunca la iglesia vacia, muchas velas habian sido ensendias, muchas oraciones al cielo habian sido enviadas, es que realmente esos muchachos eran muy queridos por todos, siempre se les veia por el pueblo y siempre muy amables, a 3 corteses caballeritos y una soriente jovencita, se les veia a menudo pasear sencillamente y alegremente por el pueblo, saludaban a todo el mundo sin importar su condicion, miraban a los ojos y jamas deviaban la mirada si una persona humilde se les cruzaba en su camino, el pastelero no se imaginaba el pueblo sin alguno de los 4 , eran parte de ellos. Sin duda la nobleza esos chicos la llebaban en el corazon y no en la sangre, como muchas de las otras familias que por ahi habitaban y que solian mirarlos con desprecio por ser parte de la clase trabajadora, El senor Andrew, sus 3 sobrinos y su bella hija, no eran asi, el solia llevarlos a la feria y festividades que hacian cada 4 de julio, compartian con todos y corrian por todos lados, habia que reconocer que a muchos del pueblo habian metido en aprietos ya fuera los los inventos de uno de ellos o por las ocurrencias algotro.

Escuchaba gritos a lo lejos, sentia algo frio y humedo bajo ella, penso que talvez estaba dormida en la cama de agua que invento Stear unos meses atras, la que para variar fallo como la mayoria de Los inventos de su ingenioso primo, pues la cama simplemete se rompio y Ella termino mojada y resfriada, quiso abrir lo ojos y estaban como pegados por lagañas, se los resfrego y entonces recordo, no fue un sueño ni una pesadilla, estaba en el bosque, con su traje de montar blanco y su tartan enteros ensangrentados, ensima del cuerpo inerte y frio de antony. Ya no queria abrir los ojos, pero las lagrimas comensaron a salir y despegaron sus pestañas ensangrantadas por la sagre de antony y ahi estaba El. Frio, con los ojos cerrados, sin su sonrisa, su piel estaba palida, ya morada, y un con olor a muerte. cuanto tiempo habia pasado no lo sabia, no queria saberlo, solo queria morir, ... E irse con El. Y se le volvieron a cerrar los ojos

A las 80 horas de busqueda en la mansion .

La familia estaban francamente desesperada, albert no habia casi dormido, ni comido. Y los chicos parecian alma en pena, la tia abuela estaba sedada. Y la mantenian al margen de todo, por sus problemas al Corazon. Cada uno de los presentes sentia el dolor y la preocupacion de la familia, menos claro Sara Legan y sus hijos Eliza y Neil. El papa de antony se mantenia en trance, una especial de duelo y dolor y una coraza que no permitia reflejar ningun sentimiento. Por ser capitan de marina. Muchas veces y demaciado seguido para su gusto se topaba con la muerte. Lamentaba no haber disfrutado mas de la vida de su hijo. Eso se lo reprochaba y trataba de recignarse a la voluntad de Dios, el por su experiencia en rescate sabia que si no los encontraban antes de de 24 maximo 36 horas las posibilidades de encontrarlos con vida eran minimas. Y basicamente nulas a 80 horas. Solo deseaba poder encontrar a los chicos y darles santa sepultura, para poder tener tranquilidad, para el y la familia, ya habia hablado con George y le habia pedido que fuera discretamente preparando los funerales, le expreso su deseo de que su hijo quedara ahi, en lakewood en el majestuosos cementerio familiar junto a su madre. El seguiria pendiente de la busqueda sin comentar nada a williams sobre los preparativos, fue dificil acercarse junto a George hasta la funeraria sin que nadie los viera, alli hablaron con el encargado y solicitaron su discrecion, eligio dos precioso atudes de madera de roble, le pidio que el emblema de la familia fuera puesto en ellos, eligio las sedas mas suaves para el interior, solo esperaba no encontrar sus cuerpos desmembrados o roidos por algun animal, y Dios no permitiera que su cuñado o los chicos lo enencontraran, el era marino, era fuerte, el no se quebraria por eso devia volver a la mansion y seguir a su cunado a sol y a sombra. dejo a cargo aGeorge de los demas detalles y inicio su camino de vuelta a la busqueda. definitivamente un padre ni deveria sobrevivir a la muerte de un hijo, elegir el ataud para candy y su hijo se llego mas fortaleza para no quebrarse de la que jamas imagino, se alegro por haberle evitado esto a su cuñado.

En el bosque A las 84 horas de busqueda

Los llamaban. los escuchaba, gritaban su nombre y el de antony, pero El no podia contestar ya nunca mas cuando lo llamaran y ella...? Ella simplemete no queria hacerlo, sabia que si los encontraban los separarian y ella aun no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, queria aferrarse a el mas tiempo, meterian su cuerpo a un cajon y lo podrian bajo tierra, podrian una fria lapida sobre su tumba, y talvez el pasaria frio. Sabia que a el no le gustaria estar enserado en un cajon, sabia que a el le gusta levantarse temprano para ver sus rosas y ahi en ese cajon no podria hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

En el bosque A las 90 horas de busqueda

Abrio los ojos. Vio una luz Hermosa y brillante y una dulce Mirada le esperaba pasciente mente, ANTONY ! ESTAS VIVO ! … el angel de luz de sonrio. Al ver que ella ya no sentia dolor, ni hambre, ni frio, le dijo… OHHHH O TALVEZ QUE SOY YO LA QUE ESTA MUERTA ! Dijo contenta y muy suelta de huesos candy.

Candy mi niña adorada, no estas muerta. Aunque solo tu podrias tomartelo asi. Estas en un estado de insconciencia, tienes que volver, tienes que ser feliz.

Pero yo soy feliz contigo. ANTONY NO ME DEJES… ! Nunca candy, nunca te dejare, aunque nunca recuerdes esta conversacion o que me viste, solo por ahora abre tu Corazon siente el llamado de albert, de los muchachos, la senorita pony, la hermana maria, la tia abuela, te estan llamando los escuchas pequena ?

Sentia el frio calar sus huesos, antony debe tener frio. Penso. Debo ir con albert para que lo llebe a casa. Y se paro como pudo, miro el cuerpo de Antony, lo tapo con hojas y ramas para que ningun animal se le acercara, ya estaba en claro estado de desconposicion, le desgarro verlo en esas condiciones, le destrozaba el alma cada hoja o rama que ponia sobre su cuerpo, al terminar, vio solo un vulto de hojas y ramas, Y le dijo. volvere por ti. ! A cada paso que daba sentia que ya no podia mas y sus lagrimas caian y caian y no podia retenerlas, sabia a donde ir, mil veces recorio ese bosque albert siempre le enseno como ir y volver sin problema y casi era de dia. seria mas facil a medida que fuera amaneciendo, camino y camino por varias horas, la fatiga, el cansancio era enorme. Solo un poco mas. De decia asi misma

En la mansion, A las 96 horas de busqueda…

Ya no habian esperanzas.. pero El la tenia.. sabia que su pequeña volveria a el. Pero Porque no sentia lo mismo por su sobrino, porque no sentia que el volveria tambien, era extrano. El queria mucho a Antony, de eso estaba seguro. Pero por que sentia que el no regresaria y candy si. Eso era lo que le motivaba, eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para luchar, sentia que candy, estaba viva, herida de gravedad talvez, pero viva. En cambio con Antony sentia que estaba ya con su hermana. Locura o egoismo, no sabia que. Pero sabia que no dejaria de buscar. Entro a la mansion a refrescarse y a despedir a los voluntarios que partian hoy para descansar y volver mas tarde. Quedaban los mas allegados solamente, aquellos que no perdian, ni pederian la esperanza, aquellos que esperaban un milagro

Casi como el soplido del viento , como susuros, escucho ladridos perros y voces a lo lejos. Entonces al llegar a la colina a la entrada del bosque y de los terrenos planos de la mansion vei antorchas mitigando los ultimos rayos de oscuridad, y escucho gritos y gritos, es candy ! esta viva ! LLamen al Patron, la señorita viene caminando sola hacia aca. es candy ! es un milagro !. Cai de rodillas al suelo, levante la Mirada y a medida que se acercaban podia ver y reconocer sus rostos, vi al tio Vincent, al tio Artur, a mis primos Stear, Archi y Neal. A mis fieles hermanos del hogar de pony Tom y Jimmy, al senor catwritge, a los vaqueros del rancho de los Stevens, al padre John, a los serviente de la casa, del establo y a mucho de los invitados de la fiesta, todos juntos, todos con cara de angustia, todos en shock, todos mirandome con cara de dolor y terror... y entonces. lo vi a El, a mi principe, a mi hermano, a mi padre, y grite Albert ! con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban , y el corrio mas fuerte hasta mi, me abrazo y al fin pude dar rienda suelta a a mi dolor llore, grite, sentia que mi cabeaza estallaria, la garganta me dolia, mi Corazon estaba desgarrado, moje su camisa con mis lagrimas y la sangre seca de Antony que se mezclaron, el resto de los que venian abanzando se pararon en seco, al escuchar mi desgarrador llanto. Mire a albert y le dije: no podia moverse !... no queria!... , le hable... y no se movia albert..., le decia entre llanto y gritos de desesperacion, se fue ! … Antony me dejo…. ya no volvere a escuchar su voz !.. albert tu eres el patriarca, ordenale que vuelva !… el debe obecerte!… Esta cerca de la roca del oso, al lado de la vertiente azul, ve por El.. lo tape con hojas y ramas para que los animales no lo dañaran, … que esperas ? ordena que vayan por el… por favor le suplique… traelo junto a mi, como yo volvi junto a ti. Me miro y me sonrio. Y cai en un suave y profundo sueno.

Sinti que me estaba muriendo por dentro de tanto dolor, ayudame a sacarlo de aqui Dios mio, tengo que ser fuerte por mi pequena. Mi fuerte y Hermosa hija, esta ensangrentada y rota por dentro, sus ojos era eran un mar de llanto, gritaba me pedia que lo trajera, perdida entre la insconciencia y la conciencia de saber que alguien esta muerto. Dios mio, solo tu sabes cuanto paso estos dias, esta tan maltrecha, su pelo, sus manos tenien olor a muerte, a descomposicion, los que estaba al rededor lo sabian, antes que ella lo dijera, sabiamos que Antony no volveria, pero ese conocimiento, no mitigo el dolor de escucharselo entre gritos y llantos, podra mi pequena recuperarse ? podria olvidar esas imagenes de las ultimas horas junto a su primo ?

Mis lagrimas caian por mis ojos atravez de ellas puede ver que todos se fueron poniendo a nuestro alderedor. Incredulos y consternados hombres Fuertes y grandes, poderosos muchos, y empleados otros. Todos tenian la vista humedecia, con los rostros desencajados de ver tan herida y desvastada a la dulce candy, vi a Vincent el padre de Antony con los ojos pegados en mi pequena con cara de dolor y admiracion, tristesa y alegria, inpotencia y alivo. Lo entendia perfectamente por que me sentia igual, feliz por que mi pequeña estaba viva !… y destrozado por lo que acababa de relatar, mi joven sobrino ya no estaba mas entre nosotros, mire al cielo y comprendi que el estaba con su madre ahora y yo tenia a mi hija rodeada entre mis brazos. Como ella seguramente tenia al suyo.

Una mano toco mi hombro izquerdo era George, la de Stear el hombro George, Archi, y asi cada uno de los miembros de clan fue haciendo un circulo al rededor nuestro que se cerro en el hombro derecho de candy. Los mire vi atravez de sus ojos, ellos eran mi familia, mi clan, mi gente que habia cerrado un circulo ante mi, el patriarca y su autentica heredera. Ese era el CIRCULO DEL CLAN, que muchas veces escuche en las historias de la tia abuela, el clan le estaba dando a mi hija adoptiva su apoyo y lealtad. En ese minuto entendi, si saldriamos adelante. y en ese instante mire a candy y le sonrei.

Candy y la tia abuela cayeron en la insconsiencia por dias. La salud de mi hija estaba muy deteroriada, al despertar los funerales de Antony habian pasado. Fue tal y como lo dijo candy, ella habia cubierto con ramas y hojas su cuerpo, habia puesto su tartan sobre el y su crucifijo estaba entre sus dedos, las autorizades del pueblo, ni Vincent, no permitieron que nadie lo viera, le pedi a Vincent que me dejara a mi verlo, el entendio que debia saber para poder entender a que me enfrentaria cuando Candy despertara. Si yo no puedo sacarme esa imagen de mi mente, como lograra acerlo my pequena?, si ella estuvo hay mas de 96 horas con el asi, que voy a hacer para aliviar y sanar su corazon, mis sobrinos estas destrozados, pero estan tratando de ser Fuertes para cuando despierte candy. La tia abuela se fue con los legan unos dias, apenas reacciono anoche y no quiso quedarse en la casa. Me averguenza decir que culpo a candy. Entiendo su dolor pero no se de donde saca esas ideas! . La tia convencio a mi hermana y cunado de enviar a Stear y Archi estudiar a Suiza, lo antes posible, alejarlos de todo esto y de Candy les habia dicho. Yo no quise enviarlos alla, ni a inglatera de pequeños por que los queria con migo, ya sufiente era que sus padres los desatendieran, que Antony fuera casi Huerfano y que la tia se la pasara en negociaciones para aumentar la ya exorvitante fortuna de la familia. Yo habia perdido a mi esposa e hija al nacer y ellos a sus padres al crecer, pero nos teniamos los unos a los otros para salir adelante, la reciente muerte de rosemary mi hermana me habia dejado a la deriba, adoptar a Candy y formar nuestra pequena y aventurera familia fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos, antony fue feliz sus cortos 15 anos. Stear y Archi se marcharian por desicion de sus padres, pero en cuanto candy se recuperara iriamos por ellos, por los nuestros. Fue ahi cuando mi mente se ilumino… si el hogar de pony ire con candy ahi unos dias, con el amor de sus madres, recuperara poco a poco las ganas de vivir, luego la incribire en el Colegio san Pablo, a ella y los chicos, alegando que con eso no podran ir a Suiza. Nos iremos los 4 a Africa por el resto del verano y al volver nos mudaremos a inglatera, viviremos alla y cada fin de semana pedire.. no exigire ! sacar a mis muchachos del colegio para pasar los fines de semana con ellos, y no cada 5 semanas como eran las contumbres de los internados y de las nobles familias, que de familia tenia poco, solo herrencias en comun y titulos para herredar, que padres eran los de la actual sociedad para dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de colegios, nanas y familiares con el pretesto de darle algo mejor ?.

Ademas el hecho que sea un internado no me impidira ingresar a mi antojo, ese colegio, me dara lo que necesito, distraccion para los muchachos, cambio de ambiente para todos y una nueva forma de afrontar la vida… lo siento por las monjas y los sacerdotes, por el plantel educativo. Pero mis pequenos retoños traviesos volveran a ser los mismos de antes. por que ante tanta regla no podran hacer otra cosa que romplerlas ! siiii ! soy brillante !

Bueno para que no dejemos tan mal el apellido… invitare a los Legan. Esos muchachos no mas tranquilos que una estatua. Seguro que Sara se emocionara y me ayudara a convenser a resto de tomar mi orden de major manera. A Sara a la querian mucho las monjas, si seguro ella me ayuda sin darse cuenta que la estoy manipulando…. Mmmmm se acordaran de mi las monjas ? … espero que no.. por que ni locas dejarian entrar a otro ANDREW a su prestigiado colegio … Y MUCHO MENOS A TRES. ! uufff mejor cancelo ese pensamiento negativo. Estoy seguro que dejaran entrar a mis 3 angelitos ahi.

QUE ? y tu willians crees que recibirian a otro ANDREW ALLA ? Me dijo exaltado George, con un ojo a medio tiritar y una ceja levantada.

Dejame felicitarte por tu optimismo !, te recuerdo que solo fue hace 16 anos… no 50.. no 100 que el ultimo de los Andrew dejo el caos alla. A ver… a ver…? dejame recordar quien era ese personaje… ? ahhh si ! su nombre empesaba por WILL y terminaba con IANS. Osea tu ! mi querido amigo y por muy buen negociante que seas, como convenseras a la santas monjas de esa institucion de aceptar a tus tres angelitos ? que de angelitos no tienen NADA !

George… ayudame..! por favor…. no me mires con esa cara willians, si no supiera que candy es adoptada juraria que esa cara de cachorrito mojado la herredo de ti, mejor dime cual es el plan para echarlo en marcha de una vez.

Y el patriarca le relato… y a los pocos minutos George mas intrigado que antes le pregunto a Willians porque querrias saber donde estudian los hijos las mas prestigiosas familias del planeta? , si el ya te has decidido por el San Pablo. A ver explicate mas claramente willians. O acaso tememes por el patrimonio de la familia, si los hijos de los mas influyentes nobles se relacionan con nuestros ANGELITOS. Temes demandas o algo asi ? explicate por que ya me pusiste nervioso y empesare a buscar abogados.

Jajajajaja George que cosas dices! . La reputacion de angeles de esos tres esta mas protegida que los cuadros de Miguel Angel en un museo. Por favor 7 institutrices ? acaso no ha valido la pena… por favor tienen la mejor educacion del mundo. Hablan minimo 4 idiomas cada uno, tocan varios instrumentos y a su corta edad conocen casi todo el mundo. Exepto Africa, pero eso lo solucuiono este verano, son muy cultos como veras. Por favor George, quien no queria poner a sus hijos en el mismo colegio al que asistiran los chicos Andrew ?. Mientras fingimos demencia y seguimos preguntando por sugerencias de buenos colegios, creamos mas sensacion, obiamente lo primero que pensaran sera que pudremos a los chicos en el San Pablo, porque es ahi donde la mayor parte de las generaciones de nuestra familia se han educado.

Ya veo dijo George. Quieres que sean las monjas que casi te rueguen que pongas a los chicos ahi, presionadas por las influyentes familias de europa y America con su insistente averiguaciones, si es que los chicos Andrew iran ahi o no, ademas de la unica hija y herredera universal del clan, futura matriarca … etc etc.. ahhh y por si te falla usaras a tu prima la hija predilecta y la mejor alunna de su generacion del prestigioso colegio, para que les de un empujoncito. Es eso ? … pero Te recuerdo la realidad de la magnifica educacion de esos chicos, que solo eran 2 institutrices y las otras 5 eran ex marines de Guerra que actuavan bajo el anonimato de "institutris" para cuidar que los angelitos no le hicieran nada a sus maestras… y eso de los 4 idiomasque hablan fuidamenre lo aprendieron solo con el unico proposito de espirarnos cuando hablamos de la aplicacion de algun castigo, y si poder mejorar la estrategia para safarcelos, conocen todo el mundo y todos los grandes museo por que era la unica forma de interesarlos en los temas de la geogracia e historia, por ejemplo para que saber de la monia si nunca la veria. Eso creo fueron palabra de strear a los 8 años. si mal no recuerdo. Que tocan varios instrumentos, eso es cierto… mas que un interez en la musica, esa y con la boca con comida era la unica forma de matenerlos ocupados!, pero veo cual es el punto y me pregunto, ellos aprendieron de ti o tu de ellos ? creo que a las 3 semanas y seran expulsados y no entiendo, para que tanta elaboracion de estrategias si solo duraran 3 semanas o menos ?

Ojala george, dijo desamimado Willians,... Dios te escuche y el Diablo se haga el sordo y que los hechen lo antes possible, si es asi querra decir que nuestros chicos han vuelto. Los has visto que acaso no preferias mil quinientas de sus travesursa mas caoticas que esa sombra de dolor que traen acuesta y sombre sus hombros ? Yo si amigo.

Ay Williams, creo que tu sistema de formacion no es el mas ortodoxo pero te ha dado grandes resultados esos chicos son maravillosos y juntos vamos a hacer que los expulsen del REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO lo antes possible. Ya vi tu punto. Segun la creencia mistica de esos pilluelos, creen que las reglas se hicieron para romperlas. mientras me ire a preparar las cosas para cuando la Senorita candy este mejor, podamos llebarla a al Hogar de Pony. y espero que para que cuando regresemos los hermanitos castrofe ya esten mejor de animo, y puedan darle el apoyo que su prima tanto necesitan, cuando dijiste que los traeria de vuelta la Sra elroy ?

En 5 dias, regresan de su viaje a Nueva York, no entiendo como mi hermana y cunado no pudieron ni siquiera traer su tracero hasta aca para verlos ?

bueno Williams, al menos y gracias a Dios esos chicos te tienen a ti.

Tia abuela.. tia abuela ! gritaba Albert desde la entrada.

Que son esos gritos de barraco Williams, donde estan tus modales, no me extrana que Candy y los muchachos se comporten asi, si te tienen como ejemplo.

Tia no juegue con migo, que no estoy para eso, dijo el patriarca bastante enojado, ahora expliqueme que es esto ? sosteniendo un sombre frente a la anciana.

Una carta, willlians que mas ?

No estoy para sus bromas, expliqueme mejor el por esta carta que llego diriguida a Candy dice que mis sobrinos abandoraon el pais hace dos dias ?

Ah eso, pues asi lo dicidieron sus padres, querian tenerlos con ellos un tiempo antes de enviarlos a nuevo colegio en Suiza.

Y Ud. cree que naci ayer ? desde cuando esos dos se comportan como padres abnegados y preocupados por sus hijos, si los veian solo cuando yo se los llebaba, nunca hicieron el minimo intento de viajar a visitarlos desde que los dejaron en sus manos o en las mias ?

Yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto, fue la decicion de los padres de los chicos, velando por el mejor interez para ellos. y te aviso desde ya que yo parto mañana a Francia con los Legan, ellos tambien necesitas respirar nuevos aires. con tu permiso

BUeno esto retrasara mis planes, pero no los arrinara, se dijo el patriaca para si mismo.

En la mansion de las rosas en lakewood

Candy tenia sus ojos clavados en el horizonte, como esperando algo o a alguien tenia la mirada perdida en el jardin de las rosas, ya un mes habia pasado desde los funerales de Antony, cuando ella desperto, Albert estaba a su lado, ella ya no lloraba, sus lagrimas se habian acabado, nodicho ni media palabra desde el dia que desperto, escucho atentamente a albert decirle que estuvo muy enferma , resfriada y con fiebre por varios dias, que no podian esperarla para darle su ultimo adios a Antony.

La vida seguia para el resto, para ella se habia detenido el dia de su presentacion, no pudo sacar su voz para decirle que entendia. Archi y Ster habian sido llevados por sus padres contra su voluntad con ellos, le habian contado por carta, pero buscarian la forma de regresar con ella, sus padres no se imaginaban los odiosos que podian ser cuando se lo proponian, le harrian la vida de a cuadritos y le regorian al su tio que se hiciera cargo de ellos otra vez, si bien estarian separados un tiempo, ellos juraban por su vida que no seria mucho, le decian que la amaban y que la extranaban y que recordara que habian prometido cuidarla y no la defraudarian. Que eran todos para uno y uno para todos !. La tia abuela se habia ido a Paris con los Legan.

En la mansion todos trataban de hacerle las cosas faciles, su mucama la baña y cambiaba como si fuera una una muñeca, ella que siempre se vistio sola y era independiente, dejaba que hicieran y decisieran con ella. El brillo de sus ojos se habia esfumado, no lloraba, tampoco hablaba, no reia, solo actuaba como una sombra, Albert ya estaba desesperado. La llebo unos dias al Hogar de pony pero nada pudo sacarla de su oscuridad. decidio volver a chicago para enterarse que los chicos se habian ido, ya habia pasado varias semanas de eso. Solo le quedaba preparar su viaje a europa, se entrevistaria con la tia abuela para ver si la ayudaria a rescatar a Candy de si misma, tenia miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar solo si era necesaria para sacar a Candy adelante, si no queria la tia abuela ayudarlo con su hija, se irian a africa solos, si no servia irian a china ella siempre quiso conocer ese lugar, si no resultaba, volverian a america para dejar todo arreglado en los negocios para establecerse en Inglaterra por los 4 años que los chicos devian estudiar alla. " El plan San pablo segia en pie, y era su ultima esperanza ". Se habia traido a una muchacha muy dulce que trabajaba con los Legan, su nombre era Doroty, seria la doncella de Candy, el esperaba que ella se abriera a la compañia femenina, por eso queria buscar a la tia abuela, con una imagen materna talvez su pequeña saldria mas rapido del abismo en el que estaba callendo o talvez ya era hora, y deberia tomar la idea del consejo y buscarse una esposa, pero quien lo aceptaria con una hija adolescente y con tantos problemas, claro que si se recuperanba candy, el sabia que los problemas no se acabarian, de pensarlo solo sonrio al pensar en esas estiradas mujeres de sociedad con una hija como Candy, lo que al el le hacia gracia talvez a su futura esposa no se lo haria, y el por ningun motivo dejaria que desplazaran a su Candy, la que se convirtiera en su esposa tendria que aceptar y amar a Candy como si fuera de ella, aceptar que ella era la primogenita de la familia y que su hijos solo los siguientes en la linea de sucesion, varias novias formales habia tenido pero ninguna habia aguantado el ritmo de su retoño y de sus primos, demaciadas travesuras y bromas habian sido victimas las pobres mujeres, por eso ya habia descartado la idea, pero al ver a Candy asi, se planteaba la posibilidad de buscarle una Madre, bueno mas que una madre, una mama. Pero dudaba que existiese una mujer asi. Asi que mejor volvia a dechesar la idea. Mi princesa vamos a salir de esto, vas a volver a ser tu misma, no descansare hasta lograrlo. Le prometia mientras la miraba desde la ventana de su despacho.

Willians, como estas ? como suigue la srta Candy. preguntaba George que venia llegando de las oficinas centrales en chicago con un telegrama urgente desde el hogar de Pony. el que leyo en voz alta.

Sr Andrew. urgente. desconocidos preguntando por origen de C.W.A

firma Srta Pony.

Al patriaca le dio un vuelco al corazon. Pero que es esto George ? Prepara el coche partimos ahora mismo para hablar con la srta pony.

Espera willians, dejame pensar un momento... ya se ! sera mejor que envies un telegrama al Rancho Stevens, que ellos envien por la Senorita Pony que nos espere alla en dos 2 dias, esto se me ocurre por que si es algun investigador privado, es mejor que la suigan al rancho donde adoptaron a un varon a que te relacionen a ti con una hija, mas si es la verdadera familia de la Srta la que la esta buscando. Tienes razon ! le respondio su jefe y amigo, prepara todo en dos dias partiremos hacia el rancho. y prepara eso de instalar una linea de telefono en el hogar, si te hubiese hecho caso hace tiempo, cuando me lo propusiste no tendriamos que esperar para saber mas detalles.

Como tu digas Williams, creo que a la senorita le hara bien el aire de campo. pero me asusta como pueda reaccionar ante los caballos, comento preocupado el asesor.

Entonces que vamos a hacer George ?

Tranquilo muchacho, un paso a la vez, ire a enviar ese telegrama y creo que lo mejor es adelantar el viaje a Europa, arreglare todo para que viajen desde alla al puerto, si te parece.

Si goerge, me parece buena idea.

Con tu permiso ire a la oficina de correos entonces, y a avisarles al personal nuestra pronta partida. dejando a Williams solo perdido tanto o mas que Candy en sus pensamientos.

Dos dias despues en el Rancho Stevens, un alegre muchachito corria al coche para recibir a los invitados, y como el doctor de su hermanita, les habia dicho, actuaria normal, no importaba que ella no hablara nada, el hablaria por los dos ! , estaba feliz de tenerla con vida y estaba seguro que se recuperaria pronto, su papa le habia dado instrucciones de alejar a los caballos del rancho, no pisarian ningun lugar que pudiera ser un bosque o donde pudiesen estar los caballos, fue un enorme trabajo pero todos lo hicieron gustosos, ya que querian mucho a la jovencita, y ya habian sido enterados del panico que entro candy hace unos dias cuando vio un caballo blanco parecido al de Antony. Ademas el le tenia una hermosa sorpresa a su hermanita, sabia que le alegria conocer a Clin II , hijo de la pequeña mascota de los tiempos que vivian en el hogar, era un animalito muy parecido en caracter a su padre, travieso, cariñoso y jugueton, y el se lo tenia como regalo. Clin padre se habia ido con la otra chica que vivia con ellos, pero ni su nombre valia la pena mensionar, ya que cuando la habia visto en el pueblo, lo habia ignorado completamente como si no hubiesen crecido juntos o mojado la misma cama. eso le enfurecia ! por que ella se habia vuelto tan estirada, si era tan tierna ?. Todo lo contrario de Candy, ella cada vez que lo veia se lanzaba corriendo a sus brazos llamandolo, lanzamientos que por lo general terminaban en suelo y muertos de la risa. El jovencito de casi 17 años sonrio ante tantos hermosos recuerdos, y tambien por recordo que los vaqueros se burlaban de El. diciendoles que era muy devilucho para sostener a una chica. jajajjajaja

Y eso paso, bueno mas o menos, lo mismo pero sin risas y sin caidas, al verlo Candy bajo como torbellino del carro sin esperar a que el chofer le abriera la puerta se lanzo a los brazos de Tom, quien, si pudo contener esta vez el impulsivo acto de la jovencita, mas no su llanto. Y con un consentimiento visual del padre de su Hermana, la cargo en los brazos y la llebo a una de las habitaciones de invitados, la recosto en la cama, tomo su mano y la abrazo, dejo que llorara en su pecho como cuando eran niños, y alguno de ellos corria a la habitacion del otro por el susto de alguna pesadilla o de alguna tormenta. Le dolia tanto verla asi, pero debia ser fuerte para ella, era la hora de demostrar que era ya todo un hombre y su hermano mayor.

Ellos siempre fueron asi, se entendian sin palabras dijo la senorita Pony, cuando vio a Tom cargando a Candy quien se aferraba a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando tenian miedo o pena, no era extraño encontrarlos a la mañana siguiente dormidos placidamente, entre ellos alejaban sus miedos. El padre de Tom se volvio a recriminar al recordar cuando, su hijoTom le pido un dia que adoptara a Candy, el si la queria, pero no para hermana de su hijo, sino para algo mas importante algun dia, pero si la adoptaba eso no hubiese sido posible, no se dio cuenta hasta ahora que ese sueño nunca se cumpliria, que ellos nunca se verian con otros ojos, hubiera sido muy diferente su vida ahora, ella alegragria aun mas su hogar y El hubiesen sido el hombre mas feliz con sus dos hijos, claro que tendria que andar con la escopeta en mano para alejar a los vuitres que rondaran a la que hubiera sido su hija, y ella no estaria asi, hoy en dia, como un alma en pena, tan delgada y con la mirada tan triste, lamentablemente los hubieran no existen y eso solo hacia saber que se lo recriminaria toda la vida no haberle hecho caso a su hijo.

Pasemos al salon, me imagino que necesitan hablar, ya a la hora de la cena enviare por los chicos. Los dejare solos para que charlen.

No es necesario, quedese porfavor dijo Albert. En el fondo Ud sabe que somos como familia, si nuestros hijos se quieren como hermanos. Lo que hablemos aqui, se que sera de su completa discrecion, con todos los detalles que se ha tomado, no puedo ignorar el cariño que se ve siente por mi hija, y se los agradezco.

Pero como? Dijo el Sr Stevens si desde aqui no se ven las caballerizas, como supo que los caballos habian sido soltados en el campo ?

Eso es facil mi estimado Sr, por que no solo movio a los caballos, si no tambien cada cuadro y figurita de caballos que adornaban tan tradicionalmente su casa. Y ese si me permite decirlo, ha sido un gran gesto el que apresio y valoro de corazon.

Eeeste si, dijo un poco abochornado el Sr. Stevens, lo que sucedio es que la Srta pony nos conto lo que paso hace unos dias, y si me permite me gustaria estar mas al tanto de la situacion de Candy, como va su evolucion.

Por su puesto pero sera el Dr. Martin quien les explique mejor. Dr ?

Madan, Señor. Candy presenta un cuadro de shock post tramatico muy severo, no habla por que se pierde en sus pensamientos o les contesta atravez de estos, osea, ella cree que les contesta cuando los mira, pero no lo hace, por mi evaluacion hasta la fecha es por el miedo a llorar y el terror volver a recordar todo, hay una gran lucha interna entre su ser consiente y su ser inconciente, estoy casi seguro que un gran cargo de culpa por seguir viva la atormenta, se cuestiona por que El y Ella no ? esta a un paso en el mejor de los casos de una depresion o en el peor de perderse en su mente para siempre. Por eso he determinado que el mejor tratamiento para ella es impulsarla a una nueva vida, alejarla por un tiempo en lo que se estabiliza de todos los posibles recuerdos del joven Antony. Lamentablemente esto la alejaria por un tiempo tambien de uds, de su familia y de mucha gente. Srta. Pony, se que es dificil para ud. por favor no llore, es ahora cuando mas fuerte debemos ser ! , pero debe entender que si no lo hacemos la perderemos para siempre, ella esta navegando entre una fina linea de la cordura y la locura.

oh Dios mio ! expreso la mujer mayor tapandose la cara.

Candy es querida por muchos, pero puede haber personas a su alrededor que con un comentario sin ser mal intensionado pueden hacerla tropezar, ella necesita por el momento el maximo de estabilidad posible, establecer una nueva rutina, encontrar un motivo para desear vivir. Afortunamente el lazo que la une a Sr williams es mas fuerte que si compartieran los mismos genes, al igual que con sus primos. No sabemos del resto de los Parientes o amigos de la familia, solo ese mismo lazo se ha manifestado con uds. Por eso Debemos poco a poco a volver a irla intregrando al que era su mundo, con gente nueva, y de a poco con la anterior. Este sera un camino dificil y lleno de obstaculos... Y con lo respecto a lo que me cuestionan sus ojos Srta Pony, la respuesta es no, eso seria una desestabilazacion mayor.

El SR Steven no entendio para nada la ultima parte, por lo que Albert aclaro su garganta y comenzo al hablar.

Hace uno dias la Srta Pony recibio a unas personas preguntando por candy, y nos pusimos con el Doctor en el lugar que fuera su verdadera familia. Y el doctor recomendo que por nada del mundo candy estaba en condiciones emocionales por el momento de saber sus origenes. Esto como el lo mensiono el Dr. la desestabilizaria aun mas.

OOOhhh entiendo dijo el Sr. Stevens.

Señorita Pony, podria relatarnos lo que sucedio hace unos dias ?

Si, Sr Andrew. Hace unas semanas que el cartero no mensiono que a varias personas le habian preguntado en el pueblo por Candy, unos sujetos muy serios y que se veian refinados, nadie queria darles informacion despues de lo sucedido con el acoso de los periodistas, pero preguntaban por uds. y sus constumbres, por las integrantes de la familia, hasta que llegaron a hablar con el padre Jhon, a la iglesia y vieron un retrato de su fallecida hermana, junto a un bebe, el padre para despistarlos dijo que era su hermana con su pequena sobrina una vez que habia venido de visita a america. y como ambas eran muy queridas por la comunidad el le habia pedido a Ud. que le regalara una copia cuando su hermana nos dejo. El Padre vino pronto a Advertirme, temia que los perioriodistas descubrieran el origen verdadero de candy, ya que si aqui en Lakewood para varios no es un secreto, sabemos que para gran parte de su familia si. El buen hombre de Dios, mintio y me puso en alerta para que se los hiciera saber, ya que seria raro que el viajara a chicago al comentarles los que los insistentes hombres tanto preguntaban, ellos andaban una hoja del periodico con la foto de candy. Y a los pocos Dias la hermana Maria los encontro en la entrada del jardin, le preguntaron por la encargada y ella les dijo que andaba de viaje por cuestiones de unas donaciones, que regrsaria en dos a tres semanas, asi nos habiamos puesto deacuerdo ambas para que si llegaban alla darnos tiempo de contactarlos.

Pueden ser periodistas o maleantes tratando de sacar ventaja o la verdadera familia de candy, George necesitamos mas personal de seguridad, podrias hacerte cargo ? por su puesto Williams, lo hare de inmediato. En eso escucharon unos gritos aterradores en el segundo piso y todos corrieron hacia alla.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Candy lloraba desgarradamente. Tom trataba de consolarla pero la pecosa era realmente fuerte, y dormida era aun peor, pateaba y manoteaba sin control, Tom estaba aterrado, nunca la habia visto asi, pero su llanto disminuyo y comenzo a hablar, cosa que no hacia despierta, todos me abandonan, primero mis padres, luego Anny, Antony, El me dejo Archi y Stear, tambien lo hicieron, hasta la tia buela no me quiere a su lado... Albert se ira algun dia se casara tendra sus propios hijos unos Andrew de verdad, y me dejara, mi familia que he conocido hasta hoy me rechazaran, ella tenia razon, todos me odiaran por que no soy una de ellos. Por que me dejaste Antony y no me llebaste contigo, ven por mi. El doctor Martin le aplico un calmante, y ella porfin cayo en un traquilo y relajate sueño, como si hace segundos no hubiera estado gritando. Tom no queria soltarla por mas que yo, su padre estuviera ahi, entendia al muchacho, el queria aferarse a ella por que tenia miedo, miedo de perderla, tanto como lo tenia yo. Mi pequeña quien te habra metido esas ideas en la cabeza, quien ? quien esa mujer a la que te refieres como "ella" en tus pesadillas.

Por ahora va a descansar por lo que resta de la tarde y la noche, mañana veremos si al despertar no habla por fin. Dijo el doctor Martin, Señor Williams, Señor Williams... me escucha ?

Disculpeme Doctor estaba pensando en lo que acaba de decir Candy. Si me entiende, cierto ?

Si, Señor Williams, perfectamente, Ella se siente abandonada en su subconciente, con deseos de no seguir viviendo, pero permitame decirle que la Srta esta luchando, su parte conciente lo esta haciendo. Ella cuando llegamos corrio a abrazar al muchacho Stevens aqui presente, igual como cuando lo ve a Ud, luego de horas de sentir su ausencia, ese es un buen sintoma, aunque termine en llantos, por eso es importante lo del nuevo ambiente, y de cuidar que de apoco ir intregrandola al resto de su familia, esa persona "ella" como la mensiona, es una persona real, y lamento decirle que debe ser muy cercana, si tuvo acceso adecirle esas atrocidades y quizas cuantas mas. No se trata de que vivamos desconfiando de todo el que se le acerca, mas bien hay que vivir alerta.

La Srta Pony, lloraba en silencio y fue ahi cuando Tom dejo delicadamente a Candy reposar en la almohada, el fue a abrazar a su madre y yo me acerque a mi pequña, y le susurre, nunca mi cielo, nunca ! aunque tenga mil hijos te dejaria de amar, nadie me alejara de ti, tus primos volveran a nuestro lado por que ellos asi lo desean y Uds seguiran creciendo juntos, seremos felices nuevamente, y nadie te hara daño, te lo prometo, como que me llamo williams Albert Andrew.

Al dia siguiente la Srta Pony tenia que dejar la casa de los Stevens, no queria hacerlo, sentia el peso de las palabras de su adorada niña, no queria que ella pensara que ella tambien la abandonaba. Pero ya habia dejado demaciado tiempo a la hermana Maria sola con los niños. Solo esperaba que Candy lo entendiera y nunca la rechazara por no estar ahi para ella. Dios te bendiga hija mia, le dio un beso en la frente , y salio de la habitacion.

Como a las 10 de la mañana candy desperto, bajo y los somprendio a todos, estaban en la sala y la miraban con la esperanza que promunciara alguna palabra, no lo hizo, para su descepcion, solo asinto con la cabeza y una reverencia a modo de saludo. Tomo se acerco a ella, le sonrio, sin palabras le tomo de la mano y se dirigio a la cocina, el resto los seguimos en silencio, la acomodo en una silla alta en la mesas y empezo su monologo. estas muy flaca hermanita, parece que los Andrew no saben que te gusta comer y mucho, pero yo si se que eres una glotona ! le guiño un hoja y ella en respuesta le fruncio el seño. como una fria mirada como diciendole, cierra la boca que tu eres mas comilon que yo. DIOO MIO... no podia creerlo, era la primera vez que interactuaba con alguien, aunque fuera sin palabras, me aferre a mi silla para no saltar de felicidad ! y segui observando como Tom le embutia y embutia alimentos en su boca, saco de todo de la alacena, dulces, galletas, un pastel de chocolate, queso, pan, pollo y fruta, nunca imagine que alguien pudiera mezclar tanto alimento en su estomago y de tan variados sabores al mismo tiempo. De verdad ese muchachito si conocia a Candy, comieron por un buen rato y hasta al resto nos dio ambre de verlos comer y comer. En todo el tiempo Tom no cerraba la boca ni para masticar, hablaba y hablaba, y se respondia solo cuando soltaba alguna pregunta, o algun comentario, como quando le dijo, ya se, que no te gusta el mango, pero deverias probarlo, es el mas rico que hay aqui en la zona, cierto que esta bueno, ? sabias que hay gente que le pone limon y salsa picante ? y se respondia, si me imagino que si, pero si ellos se lo comen asi, debe saber bueno, un dia lo prepare asi para ti... y asi sigio por mas de 40 minutos en lo que duramos en la cocina. candy no dijo nada pero no rechazo nada de lo que Tom le daba a probar. Tremenda leccion me dio el muchacho, debiamos tratar a Candy como si todo eso de no hablar fuera normal, muchas ideas se me vineron a la cabeza. y un poco de luz ilumino mi dia. Decidimos partir a New York por la noche para que a candy no se le hiciera largo el viaje, de ahi nos iriamos a Francia por la Tia abuela, pero primero descansariamos en la masion de N.Y. Llegariamos casi al anochecer del dia siguiente.

El viaje fue traquilo sin mayores contratiempos. George, le dije a mi fiel amigo, al llegar las afuera de nuestra casa en esa cuidad, por que hay luz en el salon principal ? No se Willians, se supone que no hay nadie, es mas el personal ocupa la parte posterior, no deberia haber luz ahi, pero fijate hay luces en algunas habitaciones tambien, primero dejame bajar a mi, para checar que todo este bien. Te parece ?. Si, gracias.

Al volver George venia medio palido, y me dijo que era la Sra Elroy y los Legan quienes estaban ahi, bueno le respondi al menos no tendremos que ir a buscarla hasta Francia, le respondi, me djo con la mirada que bajara antes, candy venia en mis brazos dormida, se la entregue a Doroty y le dije cuidamela un monento, me sorpredio que me respondiera "con mi vida Sr", le sonrei y baje, y en un susurro le pregunte a George, que pasa amigo ? el me miro y me dijo..

Es la Sra me dijo que te pidera que te llebaras a la Srta Candy a otro sitio, se enojo mucho y se altero mas todavia no creo que sea bueno quedarnos aqui. Eso si que no, ahora me va a escuchar la tia, y me aleje entrando a zancadas a la mansion.

Williams me recibio la tia en el vestibulo, apenas le incline la cabeza, y le dije al mayordomo, has que preparen la habitacion principal y el cuarto de adjunto, tambien y las dos habiataciones de enfrente y la de los costados, si hay haguien ocupando alguna de ellas o esa ala de la casa muevanlos ahora, regreso en 2 horas horas con mi hija, su doncella, su doctor y nuestro personal de seguridad. Nosotros ocuparemos esa parte de la casa. Mire a la tia y le dije a mi regreso hablarremos, me voy a cenar a fuera. No quiero a los Legan cerca de nosotros por estos dias, tienen hasta mañana para moverse a un hotel, pero Ud. tia no tiene autorizacion mia para dejar esta casa. Y como se lo dije a mi regreso hablamos. Con su permiso. me incline y me regrese al coche. Vamos a cenar George a nuestro regreso todo estara listo. El me miro y compredio que habia dejado bien claro ahi adentro quien era el patriarca, lo vi sonreir aliviado, y preocupado a la vez.

cenamos y volvimos a la casa, al llegar entramos y ahi estaba elegantemente vestido el personal y la Tia Elroy, como lo dictaba la etiqueta, Candy al verla corrio y se lanzo a sus brazos llorando, y con una mirada de mis mas glaciares le indique a la tia que le regreara el abrazo, esta si lo hizo. ya veia que tendria una seria discusion. me acerque y le dije Candy cariño se que te emociona lo mismo que a la tia reunirse pero tendran mucho tiempo, ahora debes descansar, vamos a tu habitacion. BIENVENIDOS, fue todo lo que dijo la tia.

Candy se quedaria en la habitacion principal y en la de adjunto su doncella a la derecha el doctor Martin, en la izquierda yo y en frente nuestro personal de seguridad y George. Los necesitaba a todos cerca. Al dejarlos a todos intalados y con instruciones clara, mi asistente y yo bajamos. Al verlo le pregunte al moyordomo, Donde esta mi tia ? en la bibioteca Sr. y los Leagan ? en el salon de musica Sr.

Vamos al salon de musica primero, dile a la tia que la esperaremos ahi. Respire y me prepare para la mas grande actuacion de mi vida.

Sara ! querida y amada prima, la salude con un caluroso abrazo lleno de un muy convincente afecto de, y como aprendi de Tom, me puse a hablar y a hablar... Eliza, pero mirate niña cada dia mas elegante y hermosa, sin duda eres igual a tu madre, seras toda una dama. Neal ! que alegria de verte muchacho, siento como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verlos, los extrañaba... los mire a los tres quienes estaban atonitos por mi comportamiento, y le deje el espacio para que mi prima respingara como sabia que lo haria. Cayo en mi trampa y dijo. No lo parece Williams, por que nos enviaras a un hotel entonces ?, puse mi mejor cara de remordimiento, y en eso estro la tia y saludo a todos tomo asiento en un sillon doble al cual corrieron Neal y Eliza a refugiarse en su falda como un par de chiquillos mimados. Tome las manos de mi prima, hice que dejara su horrible bordado, me incline en una rodilla para quedar a su altura y darle mas dramtismo a mi actucion. Querida prima tu sabes que eres para a mi como una hermana mas, pero no puedo pedirte mas sacrificios por mi o por mi hija despues de todo lo que ustedes estan sufriendo por la perdida de Antony, por eso me tomo la libertad de pedirte dos cosas, la primera es que aunque se que para ti y los chicos sera muy dificil, y es que te separes de mi y de Candy por un tiempo... yo se cuanto la aman ( cosas que por los mordaces comentarios de ella y sus retoñitos durante la presentacion me di cuenta que no era taaan asi ) ... y cuan duro seria para uds verla en la tristeza en la que esta, se que desean estar a su lado y colmarla de cariño como siempre lo han hecho, pero me da miedo que por el amor que hay entre tus hijos y Candy estos puedan verse afectados por su tristeza, y como bien le aconsejaste a mi hermana alejarlos de mi hija sera lo mejor, por eso los envie a un hotel. Ademas esta mas cerca de la tiendas, Eliza y necesitaran un completo y nuevo guadarropa y muchas cosas mas, para su nueva vida, en Londres o en Suiza, donde tu eligas que estudien, se que ellos son Legan y no es necesario ( por no decir que era muy costoso y que ellos nopodrian pagar ) que estudien en el Real Colegio san Pablo, pero me sentiria alagado por que me permitieras hacerles este pequeño regalo para su futuro, tu sabes que tristemente mi hermana decidio enviar a los chicos a Suiza, pero yo aun creo que serian mas felices los 4 juntos, y se apoyarian mas ahora que Antony no esta y Candy se quedara con migo. No lo crees asi querida Sara ? no la deje responder y segui, Ademas, cuando George hablo con hermana Grey por telefono y solicito el ingreso para los **6** chicos Andrew, ella se emociono mucho y nos pregunto si tu hijos eran alguno de esos **6** chicos, yo tenia pensado darle la sorpresa el dia de la presentacion, ya tenia todo planeado, pero tu ves, el destino quiso otra cosa, pero no puedo ser tan egoista y privar a tus hijos de la dicha de estudiar en el mismo colegio de sus padres donde tienen los mejores recuerdos de ellos y donde aumentaran el prestigio de la familia, tal vez y quien quita que ahi puedan conocer a los que serian sus futuros compromisos. Se que el cambio de ambiete les hara bien, al menos a tus hijos, ya que mi hermana tontamente eligio mal. tu que opinas ? me calle la boca y espere que reacionara... 3 ... 2 ... 1

Oh Williams, dijo sollosando lagrimas de cocodrilo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces por pensar tanto en nosotros, jamas me imagine algo asi, discuulpame querido por pensar mal de ti, y creer que querias desaserte de mis hijos y de mi. Y por elizabeth, ni te preocupes yo la convencere que envie a Stear y Archi a Londres tambien. Al comenzar en periodo escolar ellos etaran alla, ya lo veras, niños... agradezcan al su tio. Gracias Tio Williams dijeron ambos, yo sonrei, pero por dentro queria saltar todo habia funsionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

En un mes entonces chicos, le diran Adios a America, tengo muchos planes para ustedes, espero que no les moleste que no puedan regresar a america por algun tiempo. ( yo hablaba y hablaba sin dejarlos decir nada ). Este año compraran su guardarropa aca en NY. Pero el proximo no podria ser asi, iran a las mejores boutique de europa, por que recibiran muchas invitaciones de sus compañeros para sus cumpleaños y presentaciones, ademas recuerda prima que el prestigio del san Pablo ha subido mucho en las ultima dos decadas, creo que hay muchos hijos de nobles estudiando ahi, y ningun Andrew aunque porte el apellido Legan en primer lugar puede quedar en menos y de eso me encargare yo. Porque sabria que esa seria una de tus objeciones, no te apenes Sara, todo lo mio esta a disposicion de Uds. Para eso somos familia, ademas pienso que es hora que tu marido se haga cargo de empresas mas importantes y rentables dentro del clan, tengo un nuevo proyecto de cadenas Hoteleras que me gustaria hablar con el. Y de ese proyecto es que quiero hablar con la tia, por eso no pudo irse con uds al Hotel. Me pedonas Sara ?

Como me pides perdon willian, si tu solo piensas en el bienestar de la familia, al contrario soy yo la arrepentida y agradecida.

Entonces no se diga mas, mañana los espera un gran dia ! asi que a descansar, pondre a 2 choferes a su disposicion y 2 doncellas mas para que los acompañen, George ira con Uds al hotel y hablara con el gerente para que les avise a las mejores boutique de New York que mis sobrinos necesitan muchas cosas y que todo lo cargen a mi cuenta. Ahh vas a necesitar tambien un guardarropa para ti, Sara por que no quiero verte ya de negro y tambien cargalo a mi cuenta. Con su permiso, me acompaña tia ? y salieron dejando ahi a los Legan flotando en una burbuja de felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

Me dirigui con la tia abuela hacia la bibliteca, despues de dejar a los Legan felices y yo satisfecho de haber logrado lo que queria. Respire profundo y le sedi la entrada. La tia me miro señuda y me dijo.

Algo te traes entre manos Williams te conozco desde que usabas pañales !. Me hizo gracia su comentario pero trate que se me notara, por que finguir inocencia no me iba a resultar con ella y era mejor atacar el toro por los cuernos.

No le voy a mentir tia, necesitaba alejarlos de Candy, los comentarios que hizo los dias de la desaparicion y posterior muerte de Antony, no fueron de mi agrado. Pero no es de ellos de quien quiero hablar. La tia me miro entre molesta y algo angustiada ?

Mira williams, me interrumpio, para mi es muy dificil lo que paso, y aun no lo acepto. No creo que pueda resignarme. Asi que no me impongas la presencia de tu supuesta hija, yo se que fue idea de ella alejarse por su culpa Antony esta MUERTO !, ademas si no la hubieras adoptado, esa trajedia no hubiera sucedido y salio dejandome con la palabra en la boca y perdido en mis pensamientos, sera ella, la que le causo tanto daño a mi pequeña ? Bueno si asi fue por muy tia mia que sea, devera rendirme cuentas, pero no la voy a condenar sin una evaluacion como se comporta con Candy y luego tomare mis medidas,y no dudare en expulsar de la familia a quien aya dañado a mi hija sea quien sea. COMO QUE ME LLAMO WILLIAMS ALBET ANDREW.

Y llego el otoño y con ello la caida de las hojas, Candy aunque mas estable, seguia sin hablar, la tia se mostraba cortes pero, indiferente con ella, y como me dolia su comportamiento, los Legan y Stear y Archi ya estaban en el San Pablo. Y no habia semána que no recibiera una carta donde preguntaban cuando iria Candy a estudiar con ellos, y tambien cuestionandome por que los habia castigado con la presencia de los Legan. Hay...! QUE CHICOS !

Por recomendaciones del doctor Martin no habiamos partido a el viaje que tenia planeado para Africa. Gracias al cielo tenia a George y a Doroty junto a mi. Se transformaron en mis pilares, junto con el doctor Martin, habiamos logrado entrar en el pequeño mundo de mi hija, en el cual no hacian faltas las palabras para entendernos. Y asi los dias pasaron llego el invierno. Una noche en el teatro nos encontramos a Becky y a su padre. Fue reconfortante verlos. Becky tomo a candy de un brazo y se la llebo con ella y le dijo vamos al balcon antes que empiece la obra, quiero que saludemos juntas a mi madre. Me quede somprendido, acaso el Sir Mcdowal se habia vuelto a casar ?. En eso escucho una fuertes carcajadas.

Hay muchacho, por tu cara veo lo que estas pensando ! . Pero no, sigo soltero y asi me pienso quedar !, solo fueron a ver las estrellas. Sabes... que Candy fue muy importante para nosotros en el proceso de la recuperacion y aceptacion de la muerte de mi querida esposa, Ella nos dijo donde encontarla cada vez que quisieramos sentirla mas cerca, tambien a mi amada esposa le ayudo mucho su presencia durante la ultima etapa de su enfermedad, ese angel que tienes por hija recreo un mundo lleno de ilusion, fantacia y magia, talcomo el de nuestros antepasados, esa criatura vale su peso en oro y diamantes. Nosotros le debemos mucho y tambien la queremos mucho. Hijo no es casualidad que estemos aqui, viajamos para ayudarte con lo que estan pasando. Disculpa a este viejo que ama tanto a tu hija y no pudo soportar mas saber las noticias que llegaban a Escocia sobre su salud, tu sabes que los Escoceses somos muy chismosos y entrometidos, el estado animico de Candy es un secreto a voces. Ademas estabamos todos alla esperando el regreso de nuestra dulce futura matriarca, Williams le pedi al consejo ser yo y mi hija quienes vinieramos a verlos y a darles nuestro apoyo, no fue facil por que voluntarios sobraban, pero, nosotros sobrevivimos a una perdida no hace mucho, la que fue larga y angustiosa, veiamos ante nuestros ojos como se le iba la vida, creo que podemos ayudarte. Permitenos quedarnos contigo y luego ven con nosotros a Londres. Candy necesita nuevos aires. No puede ir a escocia y eso su pueblo, su gente aunque mucho la extrañan y quisieran ayudarla, lo entienden. Pero no nos las quites. Ella sera nuestra matriarca y a los del consejo les importa un bledo que no sea una autentica Andrew, por que de niña demostro que lo es, sera nuestra lider un dia, por eleccion y no por nacimiento, sabias tu que hace años corre el rumor que ella es adoptada ? Y que ha hecho tu gente, los otros clanes y el pueblo, han hecho la vista gorda. A nadie le intereza su origen, sole les intereza su futuro y el futuro de Escocian en sus manos, es se lo gano ella, con cada detalle hacia su gente, Tu la llebaste a nuestras vidas, ya no la tengas alejada de nosotros, no nos las quites, te ayudaremos, te apoyaremos, de apoco entre todos la sacaremos adelante. Por favor hijo. !. En dos dias iremos a visitarlos a ver que decides.

Me quede en sock al escuchar al jefe del clan

Dios mio... williams te fas cuenta , que hasta la lealtad de nuestro pueblo se gano nuestra pequeña, como en la antigua historia celta de la elegida. No la recuerdo muy bien pero la buscare para relatarsela a Candy y a mi hija , y si quieres te nos unes !, Sera junto a una chimenea con chocolate caliente. Por las Barbas de Merlin, y hasta hora me doy cuenta... esa pequeña bruja de ojos verdes, me hizo mas asiduo a tomar chocolate caliente que un buen wisky Escoses.

Jajajajaja estallamos ambos en carcajadas, asi nos encontraron nuetras hermosas y bellas acompañantes, Alto !, le dije a mi mente . Hable en plurar, mi mente me respondio, si, y acabas de darte cuerta que el chocolate puede ser aditivo, mi niña hermosa venia acompañada, de esa hemosa mujer de figura despampanante, piel suave y tersa de un esquisito palido color, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos eran ermarcado por un hermoso cabello que quisiera tocar con mis dedos, ambos de un hermoso color chocolate, y ella poso su dulce mirada en mi, Dios mio, ahi en ese presisamente instante entendidi lo que mi mente me dijo de la adiccion, maldicion, me dije a mi mismo, Estoy Perdido !

Al menos estaba decidido, la compañia de becky seria buena para mi hija y tambien para mi. Me aserque a ellas, pero el padre de Becky me gano, Candy realmente tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, Padre Dijo Becky finguiendo celos, el Señor la ignoro olimpicamente, tomo el brazo de mi pequeňa y me dijo a mi, Williams podrias, acompañar a mi berrinchuda y celosa hija ahh y si sigue asi de caprisosa hasta unas nalgadas puedes darle, jajajaa y se alejo riendo con candy, la que antes de irse me guiño un ojo. Yo mas feliz que nunca por la reaccion de Candy, me volvi hacia Becky, pensando que estaria talvez molesta por los locos comentarios de su padre, y vi frente a mis ojos a una hermosa mujer con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y las palabras nalgadas, se me vinieron a la mente. No alcanse a reaccionar, ni a seguir imaginando cosas sobre ella y yo, y nalgadas, cuando se me colgo del brazo y me dijo. La viste? sonrio, y hasta nos guiño un ojo ! , estoy tan feliz !, dime cuando puedo llebar mis cosas a tu casa ? El comentario incomodo a unas damas ahi presentes, que las mal pensadas quizas que imaginaron, al igual que yo con la cabeza llena malas y sucias ideas, pero... Becky... acaso me ignoraba, ? Toda su atencion era para Candy, como si yo no existiera. Eso me agradado aun mas, haria que esa bella mujersita se fijara tambien en el padre de su amiga, por que me estaba gustando para mama de mi hija. Y luego haria que se enamorara de mi, mis malas y sucias ideas dejarian atormentarme, por que hace poco minutos que me di cuenta de mi adiccion al chocolate y mi pantalon ya esta incomodandome, por suerte traigo un abrigo largo, esto es culpa de mi futuro suegro, el y sus ideas de nalgadasos.

Luego de la obra los invite a casa a cenar, y no deje que se fueran.

Los dias pasaban y la conpania de Becky y su padre nos hacia muy bien a mi hija y a mi. Al llegar de la oficina corria a ver a mis dos amores, pasar tiempo con ellas, despues de irse a dormir Candy, con becky ibamos a su habitacion a darle un beso de buenas noches, luego caminabamos por el jardin interior de la mansion y ella me hablaba y hablaba de las mil cosas que hizo con Candy durante el dia. Me sentia como si fueramos una matrimonio y fantaseaba con eso mientras la escuchaba como me relataba cada minuto del dia de ambas. Una noche le comente, Tu y tu padre son tan diferentes ! tan llenos de vida, tan alegres, con tantas ganas de vivir, mi pecosa era asi. comente algo acongojado

Sabes me dijo, no siempre fue asi, me dijo recordando algo mientras miraba al cielo, siempre miraba la misma estrella, y se quedaba en silencio observandola, Dios era tan bella! por dentro y por fuera, y cuando miraba al cielo, a esa estrella, yo sabia que algo le estaba diciendo en silencio a su madre, muchas veces la escuche hablarle en voz alta pidiendole por nosotros. Como te decia.. volviendo ambos al presente. Mi padre vivia por y para su negocios, dejando la deteriorada salud de mi madre al cuidado de los doctores y enfermeras, y mi educacion a institutrices y luego a los internados. asi era la vida, la mia y la de mis amigas, nunca añore algo disisto por que nunca habia sido distinto. Pero un dia eso cambio. La ya conocida y revoltosa hija del patriarca y sus primos habian echo otra vez una de las suyas, segun me conto una de mi tia Pauline por carta, si mal no recuerdo... esa fue la vez que insendiaron un salon de tu castillo ancestral, con uno de los inventos de tu sobrino mayor. Jajajajaja me rei, si me acuerdo yo habia salido por solo 4 dias y esos diablillos ya estaban en poblemasa la mitad del primero. Y que problema ! me contesto ella, tu tia abuela casi colapso por un infarto o el coraje no sabiamos bien, pero mi padre se ofrecio para hospedar a tu traviesa hija en casa por los dias de ausencia, en lo que tu tia se recuperana, mi padre creia que dias con El y su implacable caracter harian cambiar a tu hija y sus endemoniados primos. Yo me reia a mares por lo ingenuo de mi padre, las travesuras de la hija del patriarca eran epicas y yo dudaba que cambiara, si el unico que tenia control sobre ella y sus primos era su padre, osea tu ! , que podria hacer el mio entonces ?. Me rei para mi adentros, ahi mi querida Becky si supieras que cuando a mi traviesa hija se le metia algo entre ceja y ceja no habia quien le sacara esas ideas de la cabeza y por muy disparatadas que fueran mis 3 sobrinos la seguian y apoyaban ciegamente, sin contar que contaban con la astucia de los inventos de stear para meterse en mas problemas, inventos, los cuales al probarlos siempre terminaban en otra metedura de pata mas grande que la anterior, ni yo, ni mi ejercito podiamos con esos endemoniados chiquillos traviesos, te desilucionarias de mi y de como es la realidad de mi autoridad parental si supieras eso me pregunte.

Tambien estaba asustada, recuerdola carta de la tia Pauline, no podia parar de leer, mis amigas disfrutaban a muerte cada uno de las cartas que yo recibia, en ellas mi tia me contaba siempre la nuevas aventuras de Candy. bueno estaba asustada por que mi padre era muy extricto y sabia que esos pobres chicos no se comportarian por obediencia bien, sino por aburrimiento. Seguro el creia fierramente que los chicos cambiarian. Pero no fue asi, el cambiado termino siendo mi padre, yo llegue el 2 dia y los dos siguientes fueron los 2 primeros mejores de mi vida. Mi padre cambio muchisimo, decidio juvilar y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a mi madre y su unica hija. solo 2 semanas por año pasabamos a estar en segundo plano, y era cuando su adorada nieta venia a casa y pasabamos los mejores momentos inolvidables. Fue candy la que nos enseño a vivir, a disfrutar la vida, a ser mejores personas, y eso empezo cuando apenas era una niña. Por eso le debemos tanto, mi madre disfruto los ultimos 5 años de su vida al maximo. Y mi padre y yo nos sentimos agracecidos y honrrados con la vida por habernos puesto a tu hija en nuestro camino. Williams ! me dijo y se aferro a mi, mi cuerpo tembabla, por favor se que pronto partiran de viaje, adonque quieras que vallan permitenos ir con uds, no sere un estorbo para ti, te lo prometo. Dios mio que ideas de esta mujercita, como podia pensar que seria un estorbo para mi, si yo ya no imagino mi vida sin ella. un estorbo es lo que siento en mi pantalon ahora con tanta cercania de su cuerpo. Le tome la cara tiernamente y le prometi.. a donde quiera que vallamos ustedes iran con nosotros, y se abalanzo a mi y me abrazo, Dios mio dame fuerzas para no besarla, pensaba mientras mi cuerpo seguia reaccionando, si no la alejaba unos centimetros de mi cuerpo aunque eso me matara, terminare perdiendo mi caballesidad y ella su virtud. Lenta y dolorosamente la fui alejando de mi y le susurre, sera mejor que entremos no quiero que vallas a enfermar.

La navidad llego, cenamos y abrimos los regalos traquilamente Mi Becky y mi hija adornaron un arbol hermosamente, al mirarlo añore las navidades pasada y pedi a Dios por que las futuras fueran mejores. Esas noche a lo que todos fueron a dormir, vi luz prendida en la biblioteca, pense que era George y me dirigi hacia alla dispuesto a regañarlo por trabajar en noche buena, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la tia abuela aferrada a una fotos de mis 4 diablillos, mi corazon se emociono pensando que seria por que ella habia recapacitado, habia visto que esa tarde se habia enserrado en la biblioteca con Becky, pero ninguna hizo mension alguna de su conversacion y no quise preguntar.

Tia, la salude, ella me miro y su expresion cambio, lo que me dejo con el corazon en la mano.

Queria pedirte que me autorizaras a volver a Escocia, tengo muchos pendientes alla y varias reuniones perdidas con el club social de damas , debes entender que yo tambien tengo mis compromisos. La mire triste, mientras pensaba, si la tia no quiere estar con nosotros, ya no la obligare, se que ella no era la "ella" de las pesadillas de Candy, por que cuando la veia se notaba que candy aun confiaba en ella, si hubiese sido ella mi pequeña no la miraria con esa carita de esperar un abrazo. Cuanto me dolia la actitud de la tia hacia mi hija, que acaso ella que decia quererme tanto, no se daba cuenta que me lastimaba con su indiferencia hacia Candy. Ya lo habia dejado claro, no le interezabamos, la dejaria partir. Puede marcharse cuando lo desee tia, en eso mire hacia pasillo, Candy estaba ahi, con los ojos humedos y su corazon partido otra vez. La abrace y la lleve a su habitacion, almenos seguia con su talento innato de poder arrancarse de toda la supervision que le tenia puesta, pero no podia culpar a los demas, mi hija traviesa era asi. Saldriamos adelante, tardariamos, lo sabia, pero lo hariamos. Volveriamos a ser felices.

Casi amanecia cuando escuche un tremendo alboroto en la habitacion continua, la de mi hija. apresurado me dirriguia para alla, ahi estaba el Doctor Martin, La fiel Doroty y George tratrando de controlar otra de las pesadillas de Candy, tras de mi entro mi bella Becky y su padre, y los sigio la tia abuela ?, Candy lloraba y gritaba, era raro escuchar su voz, solo hablaba en las pesadillas y el doctor ya no podia aplicarle calmantes, las ultimas dosis estaban siendo ya demaciado fuertes para su pequeño cuerpo, mi pequeña, llamaba a Antony, y le decia, no me dejes, no te vallas, tu no puedes irte, tienes que estar conmigo siempre, lo prometiste Antonyyy... Me desgarraba la situacion, escuchas Antony nos estan llamando, vamos despierta, no dejare que te dejen en un frio cajon, bajo metros de tierra, acaso quieres estar ahi ?, hara frio, no podras cuidar tus rosas, y yo no quiero estar sola, si no vuelves, ire contigo. ! Dios santo todo mi cuerpo se enfrio, el doctor martin me miro, el subconsiente de Candy estaba tomando una descicion, me intente de acercar pero la tia me detuvo, como se atrevia a DETENERME ! iba a explotar cuando la vi sentarse en la cama de candy poner su cabeza en su regazo y comenzo a cantarle una hermosa cancion de cuna con una voz bellisima que me parecio recordar de mi niñes, no estaba seguro, SHHHHH le decia la tia a Candy, tranquila mi niña, la tia abuela esta aqui contigo, ya paso, te vas a poner bien, y las pesadillas se iran, si no, yo estare contigo para no dejar que te atormenten, tranquila mi dulce candy, traquila, y hablaba y cantaba con tanto amor, que jamas habia visto hablar a la tia o tratar a alguien asi. Sus ojos eran un mar de lagrimas, pero su voz era tan suave y emanaba una paz y traquilidad que solo una madre puede dar a una criatura asustada, tienes que luchar mi pequeña, quedarte con nosotros, te amamos y necesitamos aun. cuando termino su canto Candy dormia placidamente, la tia fue mejor que cualquier sedante que podria haber tenido la ciencia medica existente. Al cabo de un rato, miro a la doncella de candy y le dijo con amabilidad.. ( AMABILIDAD ? ) .. Doroty querida, podrias pedirle ( PEDIRLE ? ) a Cecile que prepare cafe para todos, no creo que alguien en esta habitacion vuelva a la cama, si pudiera ( SI PUDIERA ?) que lo traiga aqui, al saloncito de la habitacion princiapal. Seria bueno si pudiera ( SI PUDIERA ? ) hacer eso por nosotros, y querida ( QUERIDA ?) cuando ya hallan traido ( DIJO TRAIDO Y NO SERVIDO ? ) el cafe podrias ( AHI NO.. SI LA TIA SEGUIA HABLANDO ME VA A DAR UN SHOCK CATATONICO EMOCIONAL ) venir a quedarte con Candy mientras volvemos ? ( ESO FUE UNA PREGUNTA Y NO UNA ORDEN ? ). Si, madan, de inmediado contesto Doroty.

Wiiliams, No me mires asi !

Si este viejo cascarrabias pudo cambiar, por que yo no ?

ahora si me daba el scock... ! pense.

En eso se acerco, el EX-viejo cascarrabias, y esperaba yo, futuro suegro, se arrodillo, tomo la mano de la tia, y le dijo.

Es todo un cumplido para mi estimada dama, que me hubiese tomado de ejemplo.

A NO.. AHORA SI ME DABA EL COLAPSO DE MI VIDA, ese vejete estaba co-que-tean-do-le, coqueteandole... a MI TIA ABUELA ! , y en mis narices !, y la muy DESCARADA. se habia sonrrojado ?

QUE EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE, si llego a permitir que este vejete sinveguenza se le acerque tanto otra vez a mi tia, por muy suegro mio que quiero que sea. Mi tia ES MIA. Mire a Becky con verguenza de mis celosos pensamientos, y la muy diablilla tenia la misma sonrisa picara que ponia candy cuando me veia embobado mirando hablar a la dueña de mis desvelos. Si la pecosa estuviera despierta estaria seguro del bando equivocado, el de ellos !

En eso volvio Doroty, avisando que el cafe estaba listo en la salita de adjunto.

Sali dando zancadas, no antes claro, de besar la frente de mi hija.

Albert ?, ( ALBERT ME LLAMO ALBERT LA TIA ABUELA ) , ya dios mio que pare o necitare litros de cafe para recuperarme de tanta impresion.

Si, tia, conteste tan tanquilo como pude, mientras no me salga que anda de noviecita con el EX-vejete cascarrabias, todo bien. pense para mi mismo.

Querido se que lo que voy a pedirte quisas no lo aceptes, ( QUE ACASO QUERIA MI BENDICION PARA SU ROMANCE ? )...pero te pido que me escuches, yo.. yo necesito tu perdon y el de candy, si algun dia crees que lo pueda merecer. dijo bajando la cabeza. La perdida de Antony, tu sabes que me dejo desvastada, no vi nada mas alla de mi propio dolor, necesitaba culpar a alguien por mis propios errores, yo descuide a los chicos, me aleje mucho de ellos, me perdi momentos invaluables de sus vidas, por andar preocupada de otras frivolidades, segun yo mas importantes, cuando paso eso, me refiero a la desaparicion de Candy y Antony, le pedi a Dios que me los devolviera a ambos con bien, al ver que solo volvio Candy, olvide mi promesa y me encerre en mi culpa y por eso injustamente la arroje sobre ella, aunque nunca le dije nada para lastimarla, creo que la lastime con mis acciones mas que con mil palabras, no me bastara vida para arrepentirme de mi cruel actitud, hoy Becky me conto muchas de las cosas horribles que vivio mi nieta, y yo que hize, la muy cobarde quise arrancar otra vez hacia Escocia, pero al sentirla tan perdida en su dolor como lo estoy yo misma, hace pocos momentos, me di cuenta que no puedo alejarme de Uds, ni quiero hacerlo. Por eso te suplico que me perdones hijo, y le permitas a esta VIEJA CABEZA DURA, como me llamo la srta , seguir al lado de ustedes hasta que Dios me llame a su reyno, lo que espero sea en muuuchos años mas, solo tu puedes darme esa paz que mi alma necesita, hijo se que no lo merezco pero podrias permitirme continuar al lados de uds y enmendar mi vida, como le prometi, a Dios si me regresaba a los chicos ?

TIA ! me arrodille en su regazo, me hace feliz tenerla de vuelta y con esa nueva forma de ver la vida. Y ella me abrazo, como no lo habia hecho en muchos años.

Senti un solloso y mire era Becky quien estaba emocionada llorando, no queria que ella llorara, y en un tono finjidamente serio, me pare y dije, Mi estimado Lord, creo que deberia pedir un reenvolso al San Pablo donde olvidaron ensenarle a su deslenguadita hija que no deveria decirle a otra dama que es una vieja cabeza dura. jajajajaja Y el Sr rio junto con migo. Mientras de reojo mire a Becky quien estaba mas roja que un camaroncito, y se le veia en la cara que queria hacer un ollo en el piso y meterse ahi. Me sonri por mi ocurrencia y en eso escuche...

WILLIAMS, ahi no.. pense... volvia a se Williams, aqui viene mi regaño y con mi mejor cara de inocencia, mire a mi tia y le sonrei esperando lo que yo sabia merecia, un buen jalon de orejas.

La que deberia pedir un REENVOLSO por tu educacion soy YO, esa no es la forma de tratar de impresionar a una dama !, que formas de cortejo te enseñaron en el colegio ?

AHORA SI, el rojo camaroncito era yo, la tia metiche me habia echado de cabeza a mi , a mis intenciones y mis sentimientos. Donde hay una pala para hecer un ollo cuando uno mas lo necesita ?

Mi futuro suegro alzo una ceja y Becky me miro sorprendida.

Me acerque a ella la mire y tome su mano... y nervioso le dije, vamos por mas cafe ?

Ella miro la jarra casi llena, me sonrio y me dijo. SI

Me dijo si, me dijo Si, saltaba en mi regocijo interior. como si hubiese aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio. Ahi que lindo seria contarles a nuestros nietos la nueva forma de pedirle a una chica que fuera tu novia... Si es mi novia entonces... Me detuve en seco a mitad del pasillo e hice lo que hace tanto deseaba, la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ella, y ella me correspondio. Sonriente volvimos despues de 10 minutos obiamente sin cafe.


	7. Chapter 7

Era un frio 29 de diciembre cuando parimos hacia Inglatera, el barco que elegi no se parecia en nada a los anteriores a nuestros viajes, era boblemente majestuoso, se que a Candy eso no lo impresionaria, mas bien lo hice para que no le recordara los otros barcos de nuestros multiples viajes.

Mientras tanto en Londres.

Señores Cornwell, Les manda a llamar la directora, alguien de su familia ha enviado por Uds. Por mi tambien ? pregunto ilusionado Neal. - Me escucho decir su nombre acaso Sr legan, dije claramente CORNWELL, usted contianuara castigado. dijo el sacerdote.

Ahi no... Stear, te dije que que era mala idea probar esa maquina tuya para hacer globos flotantes nocturnos en medio del bosque, nos van a EXPULSAR, de seguro y es el tio quien mando por nosotros o peor nuestros padres vinieron, no vamos a ver a Candy nunca mas. ! reclamaba el menor de los hermanos. Es tu culpa Archi, si hubieras seguido mis instruciones como lo hacia Candy, este experimento no hubiera FALLADO ! ahora no seas niñita y camina ! dijo enfadado Stear pero no menos temeroso.

Primero entro el sacerdote y le indico a la Hermana que los descariados muchachos CORNWELL estaban afuera. El anciano Sr que se encontraba en la misma oficina, carraspeo y le dijo a la hermana. Me parece inapropiado el referirse a Mis Lores como "descariados muchachos", se bien que la diciplina es importante pero no aceptare un desplante y tamaña falta de respeto hacia los Hermanos Cornwell, quienes son el segundo y el tercero en la linea de sucecion al patriarcado de Escocia. Se devolvio hacia el sacerdote quien ya sudaba frio, y le diriguio una GLACIAR mirada. Padre exigo mas respeto aunque sean unos chiquillos aun. Ellos seran los lideres de nuestras tierras, si los ofende a ellos, ofende a toda Escocia ! Hermana no se que habra sucedido (haciendose el inocente ) para que los hermanos CORNWELL, recivieran tan humillante trato, yo he venido a visitarlos y a ponerme a sus ordenes, su Tio el patriarca me informo de su proximo arribo y me encomendo velar por el bienestar de los muchachos. Pero no puedo pasar por alto tal falta de respeto. No estoy seguro si sera conveniente que Nuestro Patriarca envie a su hija a este colegio si recibira ella despresios o tratos inferiores, Por todos los cielos hermana, estamos poniendo en sus manos la educacion de nuestra futura Matriarca, y del futuros miembros del consejo Escoces. La hermana sudaba de pies a cabeza, el prestigio del colegio se iria al suelo si los Andrew retiraban a sus herededos a mitad del año y si la hija del Patriaca no llegaba ni a pisar la entrada del colegio, no se imaginaba como se podria este señor si se enteraba que ese par de malcriados habia estado en las celdas de meditacion. Se extremecia de panico, si solo por el hecho de llamarlos simplemente descariados muchachos el hombre se habia molestado tanto ni que decir si se enteraba del castigo. Tenia que hablar antes de que que el sacerdote lo arruinara mas.

Mi estimado Lord, le aseguro que el padre se referia a ellos como muchachos por la camaderia y la cercania que siente hacia ellos, le eseguro que ninguno de los 4 jovenes Andrew que aqui estudian jamas ha sido y sera tratado como simples peblellos.

El anciano Carraspeo, Hermana tenga claro que aqui solo estudian dos Andrew, los otros a los que ud se refiere me imagino son Legans. Ellos estan en un nivel muy inferior al de los hermanos CORNWELL-ANDREW. No confunda los niveles dentro de los Clanes Escoces por su afecto hacia los padres de los jovenes Legans. Ud sabra aplicar diciplina y educacion segun cada estudiante de su escuela, yo solo le pido y EXIJO repeto hacia nuestros tres futuros lideres. La hermana lo miraba con ojos grandes y pensaba para si misma... Que acaso este hombre le estaba diciendo que los endemoniados CORNWELL-ANDREW eran intocables ?, bueno para que se hacia la tonta si era precisamente eso era lo que que ese tipejo le estaba dejando mas que claro.

Hermana, creo que es demaciado tiempo lo que los jovenes han esperado afuera, hagalos pasar.

Y mas encima le daba ordenes en su colegio y en su oficina. ! esto era el colmo. ! pero se trago sus palabras que no serian digna de una monja y mando al sacerdote desubicado por los muchachos.

Cuando entraron los jovenes a la oficina de la directora se encontraron con la presencia de de Frank McDelavan, jefe del segundo clan mas importante de Escocia y ademas represntante del consejo, Ahi no pensaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Cornwell, ahora si estamos en problemas. El Sr McDelavan los miro serio, he hizo una reverencia. REVERENCIA ?, por que los saludaba con una reverencia ? los jovenes lo miraban Atonitos. Mis Jovenes, Lord Alistair, Lord Archival es un honor verlos. - los muchachos querian estallar a carcajadas los habia llamado Lores, jajjaajjaja reian para su adentros, si les decia siempre

-chiquillos revoltosos !

-uds son peor que un grano en el tracero !

\- endemoniados y traviesos crios.!

-chiquillos picaros !

pero lores... jamas, ademas el nunca usaba los titulos, solo fuera de escocia cuando queria impresionar a alguna viuda para converirla en la siguiente sra McDelavan. Que se traeria entremanos esta vez el abue Franky. pensaban y pensaban los Archi y Stear.

No se queden parados ahi, vengan a saludarme. Los abrazo y Les susuro recuerden llamarme Abue Franky fuerte y claro.

Abue Franky. ! saludaron y correspondieron al abrazo ambos jovenes. Te hemos extrañado. Nos has traido noticas del tio y de nuestra prima ? preguntaron emocionados los jovenes. El anciano sonrio complacido. Mision cumplida, se dijo a si mismo !

Hermana me llevare por lo que resta de la semana a Mis Lores a Pasear por Londres en lo que dura mi estadia aqui. Estos jovenes necesita distraerse y dejar de preocuparse, la hermana iba a protestar pero se callo la boca cuando estucho a Vejete decir, Si parece que no hubieran dormido nada anoche, acaso hay algo mal con sus habitaciones, las camas no son comodas ? por que esa cara de demacrados ?, Hermana miro a la monja quien ya tiritaba, enviare a uno de mis asistentes a revisar las intalaciones de los jovenes. Ademas enviare a alguien a ver los menus, estos jovenes se ven fletaticos, casi enfermos. Dios santo al Patriarca le daria un soponcio verlos asi.

Vamonos muchachos en unos dias estaran mejor y veremos si las condiciones estan mejor de lo que me imagino volveran aqui, sino se quedaran con migo hasta que su tio llegue en un mes, el ya viene en camino.

Pero antes de salir, la hermana los interumpio, preguntandole si enviaba por lo Legans tambien. Sir McDelavan la miro señudo y le dijo. Mi estimada hermana , arrastro las palabras como si fuera a explicarle algo a una niña de 5 años, Si bien los Legan son escoceses, y estan considerados como parientes lejanos de los Andrew, no son mas que eso pariente , no creera que yo he venido a llebarme a cada chiquillo escoces que estudia en este colegio. Mi prioridad es cuidar de los sobrinos directos de mi Patriarca en su ausencia, lo que para mi es mas que un deber.

Y ahi dejaron a la hermana y al sacerdote, sin saber como todo se le habia ido de las manos, ella recordaba a Willians y las innumerable cantidad de veces que lo castigo en las celdas de meditacion, penso horrorizada si era verdadera la adoracion que sentia por sus sobrinos, seguro querria su cabeza si se enteraba del castigo que le impuso a esos endemonidados crios. Willians nunca se quejo, nunca le dijo a alguien sobre los abusivos castigos que impartian algunos sacerdotes sobre los alumnos, pero ahora era diferente el tenia poder, no era un chiquillo, y por lo que sabia no dejaba a nadie, ni a la mismisa matriarca que castigara o pusiera un dedo sobre sus sobrinos, si hasta los habia tenido junto al el, hasta los 15 Años, cuando la mayoria de las familias adineradas los enviaban a internados a los 7 Años, ahi se veia la sobre protencion que les tenia, la cual debe haberse incrementado despues de la trajica perdida de uno de ellos y Dios la amparara si esos jovenes abrian la boca. Deveria moverse pronto, mejorar las habitaciones de los Andrew, y tratarlos como si fueran de cristal, llamaria a una reunion urgente para advertir a los profesores y religiosos, claro que omitiria eso de que los Legan eran " parientes lejanos ", sara mericia que su hijos gozaran la misma inmunidad que esos chiquillos. A la hermana ya le dolia la cabeza de solo imaginarse a la mimada hija del patriarca, seguro seria una niña insufrible y caprichuda, hablaria con Eliza, ese dulce angelito le informaria a que deveria enfrentarse y tambien llamaria a Sara por telefono para pedirle mas informacion, sabia que podria confiar en ellas. Y asi prepararse mejor para lo que serian los proximos años en el colegio.

Ya en un restaurant a las afuera de Londres, los muchachos le preguntaron al Abue-fraky que fue todo eso? y el muy suelto de huesos se rio a carcajada limpia, vieron las cara de esos religiosos ? me senti como en escocia cuando le solapaba algunas de sus travesura, ahi.. muchachos Uds me hacen sentirme como quinceañero. Lo que pasa es que el mayordomo es primo de chofer de la señora que conina en la casa de la novia de uno de mis abogados, y su sobrina es la secretaria del capitan de los bomberos que fueron al colegio antes de anoche, Los hermanos palidecieron, lo unico que entendieron era k el abue ya sabia. Ahi Dios ahi venia... el regaño. Estabamos en una reunion y en el intermedio eschuche sonoras carcajadas hombres serios que hace unos minutos eran implacables hombres de negocios reian y reian y mato la curiosidad y le pregunte, y me contaron lo del alboroto de unos globos de luces y las monjas de cierto prestigioso colegio gritando que venia el apocalisis, que caia fuego del cielo, y corrian en pijamas por todo el bosque orando y clamando perdon por sus pecados. y contianuaban las risas y los relatos de como habian sido las cosas hasta que habian encontrado a los causante del alboroto unos jovencitos de una prestigiosa familia que los habia enviado a estudiar ahi para educarlos, y al parecer uno de ellos tenia aficion por la ciencia y los experimentos, obiamente los nombres del colegio y de los implicados no se revelaron, claro que muchos me miraban con ojos curiosos, por que les recordaban a las historias pasadas que circulaban en fiesta y reuniones de las aventuras de cierto cuarteto de crios escoceses. Aunque algunos dudaban y otros me miraban como queriendo saber que sabia yo al resspecto, no me costo deducir que el sello Andrew andaba por ahi. Asi que suspendi la reunion y me vine derechico para aca a ver si los podia salvar una vez mas.

Ahhhh.. dijeron al mismo tiempo. Vamos muchachos cuenteme mas, por que por la tarde los llevare a la oficina para que me esperen ahi,mientras termino la reunion que deje a medias, ademas quiero ver la cara de mis socios y colegas cuando los vean entrar con uniforme, ABUE ! protestaron los chicos, no somos trofeos para que nos exibas. ! jajjajajajaaj lo siento me la deben chicos. OKEEY.. Contestaron resignados los hermanos, y sigueron comiendo y charlando los tres muy entretenidos. El Abue-Franky les conto que en un mes llegaba Candy a Londres, pero no les quieso decir nada de su condicion, no queria quitarles esa carita de falicidad y ese brillo en los ojos, no aun, no podia, si el mismo se extremecia de dolor al leer las cartas de Sir McDowall donde relataba la situacion. Y recordo cuando conocio a Candy. El patriarca habia ido al una reunion urgente del consejo, Escocia tenia problemas con sus vecinos los irlandeces, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, habian pasado varios dias desde los ultimos disturbios y la verdad era que la situacion era insostenible, se presumia guerra, Williams habia vuelto para tomar una decision. Estaban en un receso todos espacidos por ahi, en la sala de junta, todos sin hablar, duditativos pensando en la proxima decicion a tomar. Williams habia salido un momento con su asistente, en eso siento algo jalandome el pantalon, miro debajo de la mesa y veo unos bellos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas, que me miraban con temor. Y digo que hace esta mocosa aqui ? , ella se paro altiva y seria no tenia mas de 7 años, se seco las lagrimas y se subio a una silla para quedar mas alta, me miro con cara de enojo y me Dijo, Soy CANDICE WHITE ANDREW, Futura matriaca de Escocia. Y no permitire que mi pueblo valla a una guerra estupida solo a morir por que uds no pueden hablar como gente adulta que son, que haran ? los miro a todos los presente quienes estabamos impresionados por la fuerza y determinacion de sus palabras, dejaran a montones de niños huerfanos ? muchas casas destruidas ? madres solas criando a sus hijos ?, niños como yo llorando por que no tienen ya un papa ? mientras uds estan comodos con sus familias reguardadas es sus comodos palacios ancestrales ?.

-No digan tonterias niña, los IRLANDECES SON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, los estas defendiendo ? le dije.

-No digo tonterias , digame Ud mi lord, tomara un rifle para pelear por escocia ? yo no estoy defendiendo a los Irlandeces, defiendo a mi pueblo que morira en esa guerra, Defiendo el futuro de MI ESCOCIA, defiendo mi derecho a que no me entreguen un pais en ruinas. Defiendo la vida por sobre la muerte. Los escuche dandole argumentos a mi padre por que deberian ir a la guerra, pues busque argumentos para no ir a la guerra y defiendalos como lo hicieron hoy. Hablen con los Lideres Irlandeces de como arreglar las cosas y no entre uds de como empeorarlas.

En eso se abrio la puerta, el patriarca entro.. candy ?

PAPA ! grito la pequeña bajando de la silla y corrio a los brazos del patriarca el vio los ojos llorosos, no entendia nada. Pidio seguir con la reunion al dia siguiente. pero entes de irse. le pidio que la bajara y corrio hacia mi me hizo señas para que me bajara a su altura, lo hize y me abrazo. y se fue saltado feliz de la mano de su padre.

Habia sido una niña, una pequeña niña, la que nos habia restregado en nuestra cara la cobardia, y la horrible decicion que estamos a punto de tomar, nadie dijo nada, nadie comento nada, pero al dia siguiente un monton de agumentos y nuevas ideas de como mantener la paz llovian en la reunion.

A los pocos Dias nos habiamos reunido con los Irlandeces y habiamos firmado un documento de paz. Esa noche habia una celebracion el la mansion Andrew, y una pequeña bajo por las escalera con pijama y una vieja y desgastada muñeca bajo el brazo, llego hasta el salon, la doncella trataba de alcanzarla pero ella corria habilmete a su destino y no era su padre, venia hacia mi. La mire asombrado y ella me alzo los brazos para que la cargara, que hacia, una niña no puede estar en la fiesta de los adultos, y menos en pijama, pero era la hija del patriarca quien me estaba estirando los bracitos, no me quedo otra que cargarla, ella se colgo como mono de mi y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me dio un beso, me regalo una radiante sonrisa. en eso llego Williams a quitarmela, senti un vacio en mi interior, su pequeño cuerpecito de habia llenado de calor mi frio corazon. El patriarca le dijo, pequeña que haces aqui ? deverias estar en la cama ? ella me miro y me regalo la mas dulces de las sonrisas y le dijo, queria darle la buenas noches al Abue-Franky. me volvio a pedir que la cargara y me regalo otro abrazo y un sonoro beso. Y en eso escuche decir a otro de los jefes del consejo, y yo estoy pintado pequeña ? No abue-tolo, tu eras el siguiente y la muy sinverguenza repartio besos, abrazos y nuevos nombres a los del consejo. Williams se llevo a su hija dejandonos a todos con una dulce tibieza en el corazon y con la certeza que cuando ella llevara en sus manos a Escocia solo cosas buenas podian venir.


	8. Chapter 8

Ya teniamos dos dias a bordo del barco, hoy seria la celebracion de noche vieja para recibir al nuevo año, el capitan nos habia invitado a su mesa y compartiamos amenamente, candy sonreia y como escusa por no hablar decidimos decir que hace poco la habian operado de las anginas y estaba en reposo, al parecer todos se creyeron nuestra mentira, Mi hija precia una princesita cuando salio de su habitacion, vestia un hermoso vestido verde con esmeraldas incrustadas, regalo de becky y su padre, llebaba puestas las joyas de la familia Andrew, y una hermosa pulcera y anillos de esmeraldas que fueron de mi hermana, las que le regalo Vincent, un dia antes de partir de estados unidos rumbo a Londres, habia llegado casi corriendo con un bello cofre en las manos que recuerdo haber visto en la mansion de Lakewood en la habitacion de mi hermana y luego en la de Antony, a el le gustaba mirar las joyas de su madre no por el valor de estas sino por su valor sentimental y los bellos recuerdos que seguro le traian a su mente, nunca se las pedi, para guardarlas en la caja fuerte, sabia que el las cuidaria mejor que una bobeda de seguridad, igual que las rosas. Ese dia llego mi cuñado y le entrego el cofre con lafrimas de emocion en los ojos, este es el tesoro mas valioso de la familia Brown-Andrew y quiero que este en tus manos, usalas, lucelas y honrraras la memoria de mi amada esposa, Antony hace mucho me habia pedido autorizacion para regalartelas, al principio pense en negarme pues deverian de ser de su futura esposa, pero al verte y al verlos juntos, supe que eran tuyas, y serian tuyas aun si Antony y tu no unian sus vidas en el futur. Ya para ese minuto todos derramabos lagrimas, por las emotivas palabras, tambien le entrego los titulos de propiedad de la mansion de las rosas que era parte de la herrencia de mi hermana, candy, le dijo cuando ella quiso devolverselos, en lakewood esta la escencia de Antony y Rosmery, se que para ti es un lugar doloroso de visitar y recordar pero tambien fue el lugar donde mas felices fueron aquellos que no estan con nosotros. Se que tu protejeras ese lugar y lo conservaras para las futuras generaciones, tus hijos y los hijos de tu hijos algun dia llenaran de risas otra vez nuestra querida mansion de las rosas. Candy lo abrazo y le dio a entender que aceptaba su regalo y que lo cuidaria en nombre de los que ellos tanto amaron. Williams, toma esto, me paso un sobre sellado con el escudo de los Brown. Al las pocas horas lo abri, y mis ojos casi se me salieron los puse como platos, Becky se me acerco y me pregunto que pasaba, Candy habia ido a descansar y el reto tomabamos el te en el saloncito que unia nuestros camarotes, todos se me quedaron viendo, le estendi el sobre a George y le pregunte si era eso lo que yo creia que era, lo leyo detenidamente, dejando al resto en ascuas, y solo me miro y asintio con la cabeza, asi es williams eso es lo que crees que es. Ahi, por Dios dijo la tia abuela, que es lo que hay en ese sobre ? Yo estaba mudo y mire a George para que el hablara.

A la muerte de Rosmery la mitad de la fortuna Andrew paso a manos de Vincent, quien la puso en manos del patriarca junto con sus bienes personales heredados por su familia , Williams devia admistrarlos hasta que Antony cumpliera los 25 Años y tomara posecion de la herrencia de sus padres , Ambas fortunas sumadas era una cuantiosisima cantidad con propiedades por todas partes del mundo, por que a vincent le gustaba coleccionar propiedades, asiendas y arte en general, tenia un gusto esquisito. Pero amaba el mar, tanto como a Rosemery, al casarse lo dejo para dedicarse a su familia y al morir la Sra Rosmery, el retomo sus viajes, dentro de su patrimonio incluyo en los ultimos años una minas de rubis y diamantes hubicadas en la India, y tres flotas navieras, las que eran de desconociento de la familia. Es mas el mismo barco en que navegaban era uno de los muchos de las flotas de Vincent. Bueno dijo la tia abuela no es de sorprenderse, Vincent siempre fue muy visionario para los negocios, me imagino que dejo eso en tus manos para que los administraras mientras se toma un descanso cierto ?

En parte Sra Elroy.

Explicate mejor muchacho que ya nos tienes intridagados, dijo Sir McDowalls.

Este es una sucesion en vida y sin restriccion. algo asi como un testamento.

Les leere, esto...

Yo Vincent Brown, herredo toda mi fortuna Candy white , portadora del apellido Andrew de momento, aquien valoro y amo como una hija y designo como herredera y mi sucesora.

Espera que quiere decir portadora del apellido Andrew de momento... pregunto la tia.

Quiere decir Sra. que no importa el apellido que candy tenga ella sera la unica dueña de todos los bienes de Vincent, tampoco puso restricion de edad y no necesita la aprovacion de nadie para hacer efectiva su herrencia, ella sera la unica y adsoluta dueña, solo especifica que solo puede herredar a sus desendientes. El futuro marido de Candy no podra tocar nada de esta herencia, candy sera , mas bien es, de libre alveldrio para el manejo de todos sus recursos. Candy acaba de convertirse en una de las persona mas joven y ricas de America y Europa. Vincent aseguro el estatus de Candy desde que sello este documento. Tambien le dejo varias cartas a candy, que deberan entregarsele a medida que su vida valla pasando, cuando se gradue del colegio, cuando se comprometa, cuando se case, cuando nazca su primer hijo, cuando vuelva a lakewood otra vez.. etc..

Dios mio en que pensaba Vincent al hacer esto, candy es solo una niña. ? Le dejo tambien su lugar en el consejo no es cierto ? comento la tia abuela.

Si madan, creo que aqui esta respuesta..

" Mi intension no es contrariarlos, solo deseo proteger a quien mi hijo mas amo. " me dedicare a viajar por el mundo y espero algun dia verlos, deseo estar en el matrimonio de candy cuando el dia llegue, no dejen de avisarle al que sera el asesor de Candy segun mi voluntad, el es un hombre intregro al que uds conocen muy bien, quiero saber los procesos de su evolucion, al acesor de Candy le hare llegar mi dirrecion y las demas instrucciones. No me contacten, necesito hacer esto. Por favor entiendame. El nombre de mi persona de confianza y ascesor de Candy es ...

A George se le cayo el papel de la manos y miro a todos con asombro, Williams lo tomo y sonrio... y dijo.. es GEORGE JHONSON.

Asi que mi cuñadito me quito a mi asesor ? jajajajaja se largo a reir Albert.

-Lo siento amigo y tu que pensabas jubilarte y dejar de ser el niñero del patriarca Andrew. Al parecer mi cuñado se te adelanto en los planes y te los arruino. Vamos que dices ?

Espera ! aqui ahi un sobre solo para ti. espera esa es la letra de mi hermana ?

-Si Williams es la letra de tu hermana- Geroge, tomo el sobre en sus temblorosas manos y lo leyo en silencio.

Al terminar el implacable George Jhonson tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Solo dijo. De hoy en adelante velare por intereces de la señorita Candy. y se retiro dejando a todos anodados. Mi novia me apreto la manano sacandome de mis recuerdos y me hizo diriguir la mirada hacia mi hija. Doroty que se encontraba a su lado, me dijo, llebare al a señorita al tocador. La fiel Doroty habia logrado interrpretar cada mirada de mi hija y comprendia cada una de sus necesidades, yo solo ascenti con la cabeza, media hora despues llego con lagrimas en los ojos y la cara llena de preocupacion. Solo me descuide un minuto miestras pase al baño y ella desaparecio, se me congelo el alma, me pare estrepitosamente y llame al capitan y el llego con varios marinos y discretamente empezaron la busqueda.

Mientras en otro lado del barco un joven miraba a lo lejos como una bella muchacha miraba tristemente el mar, estaba llorando, sintio que se le apretaba el corazon verla asi, esta triste.., se ve tan triste..., por que una muchacha tan bella, de rasgos tan finos y al parecer de buena familia podria estar asi ?, que motivos tendria para estar sola y con esa mirada tan perdida ?, se acerco como si unos hilos invisibles jalaran de el. Al llegar cerca a ella, la miro y le sonrio dulcemente, ella se sorprendio y solo alcanzo a decir Antony, antes de el darse cuenta estaba callendose al piso, el joven se avalanso para alcanzarla y evitarle la caida, miro a todos lados y no habia nadie cerca, que hacia ? preso del panico, la llebo hasta su sencillo camarote de segunda clase, estaba desmayada, tenia que hacer algo, pero que ?.. penso que luego buscaria algun marinero para informarle y que buscara a sus familiares, ojala y no armaran un escandalo. o peor lo obligaran a casarse por estar a solas con ella. Aunque eso ultimo no estaria tan mal, la joven era realmente hermosa, pero mejor se desacia de esos pensamientos y trataba de hacerla reacionar, tomo un frasquito de perfume y lo paso por la naris ella reacciono, y me dijo..

\- No eres Antony !.

\- Lamento desilucionarte pecosa, pero no soy ese al que nombras, yo de seguro soy mas apuesto, lo dije con coraje no se por que me incomodaba que nombrara a otro.

\- Eres un presumido, me dijo y trato de levantarse, pero con la caida se habia lastimado el tobillo y no podia ponerse de pie.

-Espera pecosa, si intentas caminar te pondras peor.

\- No me llames pecosa, mocoso grocero e insolente !. mi nombre es Candy Withe Andrew

\- jajajjajajajaja me rei, me acaba de insultar esta dulce pecosa y yo enves de enojarme, me regocijo por haber provocado dicha reaccion en mi bella pecosa. ? ( alto ! desdes que minuto paso a ser de pecosa, a mi bella pecosa ) no pude eviar sonreir.

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero lamento informarte que eres muy pecosa, ella alzo la nariz y me dijo.

\- si lo soy y estaba pensando como conseguir mas, acaso estas celoso por que no tienes ninguna peca ?, su respuesta me causo risa y la contagie, ella comenzo a reir tambien. y se me ocurrio un hermoso cumplido para alagarla.

\- eres realmente hermosa cuando sonries... ! y me quede esperando por otra de sus resplandecientes sonrisas pero ella me mirara somprendida y se puso a llorar... ahi, no ! .. quien entiende a las mujeres ? por eso no tengo novia, son una problema, una condena, entonces hize lo que nunca me imagine, que haria en mi vida... abrace a mi dulce condena y me senti mar de bien al ver como se iba tranquizando... hasta se quedo dormida en mis brazos. Dios si esto es la gloria, sentirla en mi brazos es maravilloso, ya habian pasado un par de hora, mi pecosa llorona estaba traquilamente durmiendo, parecia un angel, pero mejor me comportaba como un caballero y buscaba a su familia. aunque eso me descubriera. Sali del camarote para diriguirme a primera clase y vi el tremendo alboroto que habia, ahi de mi ! esa pecosa del demonio devia ser alguien importante, Dios me libre, trague en seco y me dirigui hacia donde estaba el capitan con una distinguida familia, que lucia preocupada y al borde el panico. Carraspe para hacerme notar, por mis fachas humilde de segunda clase la señora mayor me miro de arriba a bajo con cara de bicho raro. Otro anciano me miraba ceñudo como queriendo saber de donde me habia visto, ahi, Terry me dije a mi mismo, ya te vas a lanzar a un precipicio y por propio gusto.

\- Capitan, Señores, distingudas damas Damas, salude con todo el porte de la aristrocracia que corria por mis venas, me miraron sorprendidos por mis perfectos modales y reverencias al puro estilo ingles... bueno, ya tenia su atencion.. y ahora por donde empezaba ? se reventaba mi cerebro por no saber como explicarles y ellos me miraban intregados. Volvi a carraspear, y dije. Anoche al pasear por la cubierta... y vi palidecer a las damas. y yo que dije ? pasear por la cubierta no es nada inapropiado o si ? - continue joven, me dijo un Señor de mediana edad y gigotudo.

\- Como les decia... Anoche al pasear por la cubierta me encontre a una joven, la que se desmayo, pero al recuperar el conociento me dijo su que se llamaba Candy White Andrew, todos esos estirados personajes miraban somprendidos, menos el capitan y los marinos que habian al rededor. y un rubiecito paliducho me agarro del cuello del saco y me dijo mientes ! yo me solte brucamente.

\- tu debes ser Antony cierto ? tu hiciste llorar a la pecosa, por eso estaba triste y enojada, claro esta... y se descargo con migo ! dije enfadado y celoso. celoso ? el se me acerco y yo retrocedi me agarro del cuello otra vez y me dijo, donde esta ?

\- En mi camarote, le respondi insolentemente. el me miro mas furioso aun, y en eso una chica puso su mano en su pecho y le dijo Williams ! por favor, dejalo hablar cariño. Señor Granchester. Y esta mujer como supo mi nombre ? pero parecia que nadie se dio cuenta de ese detalle, exepto el Sr bigotes.

\- Podria dirigirnos a su camarote, y contarnos en el camino que fue lo que candy le dijo ?, yo solo acenti con la cabeza, y de dirigieron todos hacia los camarotes de primera clase, me que atras y carraspee otra vez,

-esteee mi camarote no esta por alla, sino por alla ? apunte las escaleras hacia abajo, el Sr, Bigotes me interrogo entre divertido y serio.. Y que se supone que hace el Hijo del Duque de Granchester viajando en segunda clase ? alce mis hombros como si eso no fuera importante. Y el Señor panzon que me habia mirado señudo susurro entre dientes, otro revelde mas, Dios los Crea y el diablo los junta, y en eso la Señora gruñona lo miro serio. Y el rubiecito solo se rio entre dientes, que gente tan loca, iban bajando de los mas felices hacia segunda clase sin importarles que esa muchacha de SU familia habia pasado parte de la tarde con un hombre sola en su camarote, talvez y ni siquiera me obligarian a casarme... eso me desciluciono..

-Y que fue lo que le dijo mi hija Sr Granchester ?

\- Hija ? repeti

\- Si, me sonrio y me repitio MI HIJA.

\- Aaaahhh, nada en concreto, todos se frenaron y me miraron queriendo saber que era ese nada en concreto, me sentia como animal de zoologico con todas esas miradas ensima. Y comense a relatarles que me habia regañado por llamarla pecosa y que me dicho mocoso insolente... y grocero... Ellos me miraban mas aun y se largaron a reir... que gente tan rara. pense...

Al llegar todos, llenaron sus pulmones de aire y pusieron su mejor cara... insisto que gente tan rara.

El camarote era muy pequeño y apenas estabamos apretujados, el Papa de Candy, ( no podia seguirlo llamando rubiesito, si pensaba que me dejara acercarme a su hija el resto del viaje no ? ), le acaricio el rostro y beso su frente, nos miro a todos y con los ojos cristalizados pero con una enorme sonrisa dijo esta bien ! volvio a mirarla y paso las manos por su rostro y me miro y me dijo estuvo llorando ?

\- Trague en seco le le dije si, mucho, por eso no pude salir a buscar ayuda de inmediato y ella no podia caminar por que se habia torcido un pie.

\- Y como se calmo ? mas preocupado por lo del llanto que por el hecho que yo le haya vendado el pie y hubiese descalzado y tenido que tocar a su hija para hacerlo. Estara bien esta gente de la cabeza ? me pregunte, sabia que era mucho arriesgarme pero queria ver la reaccion de ex-rubiesito.

\- Trate de tranquilizarla, hasta que se durmio.

\- Como fue que la tranquilizaste, pregunto preocupado ?

\- Solo la abrace.

\- Gracias. y hasta me sonrio. Que le pasa a este, ? otro en su lugar me abria arrancado la cabeza.

\- En eso la Sra de la mirada de "eres un bicho raro", Me abrazo, y me dijo eres un angel.

\- Insisto que familia tan rara, en eso entro un señor regordete con un maletin, paso arrasando a todos y nadie se quejo, se aserco a mi pecosa llorona y la examino, el padre de la chica, le dijo, Candy, hablo con el joven, el doctor me miro con ojos grandes y me sonrio. Que acaso la pecosa era muda ? no entiendo nada.

\- Albert le dijo el doctor, es mejor que la llevemos arriba, pero recomiendo que el joven nos acompañe, es mejor que cuando despierte se vea en el mismo punto en que se quedo.

\- El EX-rubiesito o Williams o Albert o como demonios se llame, me miro con los ojos ezperanzados, y me dijo, seria tan amable de acompañarnos Sr. Granchester. Lo mire con cara de asombro, y no sabia que decir. El Sr Bigotes, tomo mi hombro, y me dijo, ya no creo que pueda permanecer en segunda clase, mi lord. EL capitan, no lo permitiria, podrian corgarlo por eso, el capitan es Ingles.

\- Nuestra ala del barco es bastante amplia y seria un honor para nosotros que nos acompañara como nuestro invitado, el ex-rubiesito, se levanto del lado de mi pecosa llorona, me tendio la mano, Soy Williams Albert Andrew.

AHI MIERDA ! yo sabia quien era ese tipo, era como mi tio el Rey en version Escocesa. Me miro sorprendido por mi lapsus mental, volvio a sonreir y me dijo, para la familia, amigos y para ti, solo Albert.

\- Y nos fuimos a los enormes y majestuosos aponsentos Andrew, la riqueza nunca me ha impresionado por que naci en ella, pero esta gente la hacia ver diferente, parecia que los lujos y los adornos solo eran accesorios comunes y corrientes, trataban a la servidunbre como extrema amabilidad, todo era por favor, gracias, podria, si fuera posible, palabras que jamas escuche ni de mi familia, ni del resto de la sociedad londinense, al personal de seguridad, el Sr bigotes y las mucamas compartian parte de sus aposentos, incluso en Sr bigotes y el Doctorcito, comian con ellos. Por que mi tio y mi padre se referian a ellos como barbaros ? Si yo en mi vida habia visto gente mas civilizada, cordial y amable. Con razon los Escoceses eran tan leales a su patriarca, y a sus clanes. Nadie puede ser desleal si te tratan asi. Las mucamas y el personal de seguridad tenian turnos y tiempos de descanzo, no se si las mucamas del castillo Granchester descansan, nunca se me ocurrio pensarlo siempre que tocaba la campanita alli habia alguna, no importaba la hora, ni lo que se me antojara, senti verguanza de mi mismo. Me sonrei al recordar a dos jovencitas, que iban a tomar su descanso y pasaron avisarle a la Sra Elroy, por que si ellas iban de a dos y bien vestidas les permitian pasear por el barco, para salir debian quitarse el uniforme y ponerse sencillos vestidos con un tartan ensima, era facil que se mezclaran en el barco con los de primera clase sin incomodarlos por que solo pasaban por mujeres escocesas, y si estaban en primera clase debian poder pagarlo. Que equivocado estaba mi Tio, y mi familia, creyendo que el pueblo debe amar por ser parte de la realeza, me pregunto si las monarquias en otros paises seran como la Inglesa o la Escocesa, que no lo sepa mi padre o mi tio, y si mi abuelo esta escuchando mi pensamientos desde alla arriba, se retorceria en su tumba, pero la verdad me hubiese gustado nacer en un clan escoces. me sonrei para mi mismo por mi ocurrencia. La pecosa desperto una hora despues, cuando lo hizo yo estaba ahi, como lo habia sugerido el Doctor regordete. Abrio sus ojo, Dios mio que bella es !, pense para mi mismo, y que deslenguada tambien. Porque en cuanto lo hizo, me dijo.

\- Que demonios haces tu aqui ?

y como el doctor me dijo que hiciera lo mismo que habia hecho la primera vez, me dedique a hacerla enrabiar, quien soy yo para discutirle a una eminencia medica ?, me sonrei de lado y le respondi.

\- Pecosa, llorona, y para colma mal agradecida.

\- Yo no tengo nada que agradecerte, me torci un tobillo por tu culpa, mocoso insolente, ademas ya te dije mi nombre. no me llames pecosa !

\- No te lo torciste, no exageres el doctor dijo que estabas bien y que incluso podrias caminar y hasta bailar o correr si quieres y ademas te salve dos veces, deverias agradecermelo.

\- Tu no me salvaste de nada. Solo te has dedicado a molestarme.

\- Pues te recuerdo que casi caes al mar por andar mirando los delfines o las ballenas, Que hacias ? les buscabas pecas a las ballenas ?

\- Yo no me iba a caer, yo solo miraba el oceano y ni cerca estaba. No seas Idota. !

\- Idiota no, talves un poco ciego, ademas habia neblina. vamos pecosa no te pongas gruñona con migo, mejor que dices, si le pregunto a tu padre, si podemos ir a contarle las pecas al las ballenas. si ? y puse mi mejor carita de cachorito abandonado. Te animas ? o talvez podamos llegar a la cena de año nuevo ? tengo ambre ? tu no ? y en eso escuche gruñir mi estomago y el de ella. y nos echamos a reir.

En el salon de te, todos estaban emocionados, candy habia vuelto a ser ella. Recuerden comportarse normal, piensen que candy en su subconciente nunca perdido la comunicacion con uds. Toma un libro becky finge leerlo, inventate una historia triste por la que llorabas tu y la Senora Elroy y nosotros fingiremos que nos reiamos de la curcileria de las mujeres, eso enojara a candy y nos regañara, nada de abrazos si ella no los da, Doroty, el Sr Granchester saldra y pedira que entres para arreglar a Candy, controla tus emociones. Este paso es muy importante para delimitar su estabilidad, no la descoloquemos con nuestro comportamiento. Todos listos ? llego la hora.


	9. Chapter 9

Sali de la habitacion y los vi a todos que me miraban con ojos esperanzados, ella necesita a su mucama, para alistarla para salir a cenar.

\- Bien, Dorothy llego la hora, recuerden lo que les pedí dijo el Doctor. La mucama entro a la habitación y afuera el ambiente era de nerviosismo y expectación, no entendía lo que pasaba hache, pero me daba cuenta que algo no estaba bien, espero en el transcurso del viaje poder hablar con Albert y me explique que sucede con Candy.

La señora Elroy se me acerco, y me dijo emocionada.

\- Gracias por hacer todo esto por nosotros y por ella, nunca terminare de agradecerte.

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme señora, la verdad aparte de hacerla rabiar a mares, no he hecho nada por su nieta, respondí un poco avergonzado, ella me miro indulgente y con cariño, no recuerdo la ultima vez que alguien me miro así, talvez mi nana Mariah hace mucho años, o mi tío el rey cuando me solapaba alguna de mis travesuras y esa mujer que me rechazo hace algunos días.

\- Llámame tía abuela, para mi ya es parte de mi familia joven Granchéster.

\- Albert toco mi hombro y confirmo, si así es Terry, te convertiremos en escocés y usaras nuestro tartan.

\- jajajaja, todos reían por la ocurrencia del patriarca, que bien se sentía estar entre ellos y solo llevaba unas pocas horas en su compañía y ya me sentía parte de su clan. Si me vieran a mi padre y mi tío les Daria un soponcio, ellos odian a los escoceses. Candy salio de la habitación se veía hermosa, el doctor me dio un codazo para que bajara de mi nube. Me acerque a ella y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa, que cumplido le hacia, para que no llorara, la ultima vez no me fue muy bien cuando trate de ser galante, y solo le dije…

\- Con ese vestido se te ven mas las pecas, ella me dio un golpecito con su abanico y me dijo.

\- Eres imposible. .. ?

\- Terence Granchester a sus pies, mi lady, me incline y le bese la mano, o para UD mocoso malcriado, le dije al levantarme y guiñarle un ojo. Todos se largaron a reír otra vez. Candy, los miro y bajo la cabeza... hubo unos segundos de silencio mortal, hasta que ella les hablo.

\- Solo quería ver el océano, siempre con Antony nos escapábamos a ver la puesta de sol, siento haberlos preocupado y que nos hayamos atrasado para la celebración.

\- Todo esta bien, pequeña. yo sabia que lo harías por eso le pedí al joven Granchester que es mi amigo que fuera por ti y se presentara. El se hospedara con nosotros durante el viaje.

\- Terry escoltarías a Candy al salón, solo les pido que se comporten, (ambos enrojecimos ) me refiero a que no empiecen con otra de sus amenas conversaciones. jajajajajaja rieron todos.

\- Y si salen a contarle las pecas a los delfines o las ballenas, al menos nos avisan, para no buscarlos por todo el barco, dijo mi nueva tía abuela con una fingida autoridad. Lo que hizo a todos estallar en carcajadas nuevamente.

\- Que fácil era compartir con esta gente, no eran la típica familia de estirados, llenos de protocolos, no era que nos los siguieran, solo que los llevaban a su modo, en la mesa, fue todo risas y contar anécdotas graciosas, a la tía abuela le encantaba hacer enrojecer al resto con historias entretenidas de las travesuras de sus nietos, el padre de Becky no se que daba atrás, y hasta el mismo Sr. bigotes ponía en aprietos al Patriarca. El capitán y su esposa no paraban de reír, las anécdotas de los Andrew son legendarias dijo orgullosa la tía abuela, solo el capitán menciono un par de veces al tal Antony y yo veía como mi pecosa se incomodaba, quien seria ese? Seria un ex-novio. ya me estaba poniendo de mal humor pero una mirada al ángel que estaba a mi lado y todo se me pasaba, después de la cena tardía pasamos al salón de baile, ahí pude bailar 2 piezas con mi pecosa, tres hubiera dado a comentarios de un posible compromiso, las otras la baile con Becky, con la tía abuela y la esposa del capitán. Estábamos por retirarnos y en eso un socio de mi supuesta madre en America se acerco a saludar a nuestra mesa con su hija y su esposa, una tal familia Marlowe. Los muy descarados se acomodaron ahí, y nos volvimos a entretener platicando amenamente por un buen rato, sobre viajes, música y arte, la pecosa era muy culta eso me sorprendió, sabia de todo y había conocido casi todo el mundo y cuando hablamos sobre los estudios, el odioso socio entrometido, nos interrumpió y me dijo, mi hija también ira al colegio donde UD estudia Terry, eso es toda una sorpresa, me halagaría si pudiera estar al pendiente de ella, ella es muy tímida y no conoce a nadie Allah, la muy empalagosa muchacha me vatio las pestañas, y yo había visto como miraba feo a mi pecosa y trataba de llamar mi atención por mas que la ignoraba. Pero al escuchar a su desagradable padre, me salio la furia Granchester, la prepotencia y petulancia de que ellos jamás olvidarían. Con una enorme sonrisa de cordialidad lo mire y le dije para UD y su familia... y en eso cambie mi sonrisa una glaciar y arrogante Sir Terence Granchester Señor, y lamento mucho NO querer halagarlo Sr. Marlowe, no me gusta que me impongan las cosas, No soy niñero de nadie y por la forma en que su hija bate las pestañas no dudo que encuentre quien la cuide, además a mi padre EL DUQUE y a MI TIO el Rey, dudo que les guste que su hijo y sobrino ande por ahí dedicándose a otras cosas que no sean el estudio y yo no haría nada por desóveselos o deshonrarlos. Y por otro lado las alas de las mujeres y los hombres están bastante separadas gracias a Dios. Y nos vemos NUNCA. Si me disculpan había quedado con la señorita Andrew en ir a contarle las pecas a los delfines. Le tendí la mano a mi pecosa y le di la mas radiante de las sonrisas a la que ella para mi regocijo correspondió, por lo que alcance a escuchar el capitán estallo en carcajadas, y le dijo ahí... Contarle las pecas a los delfines, mi estimado amigo creo que acaba de conocer el legendario carácter de ese muchacho típico de la realeza. El capitán se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata y mirando a los presentes se disculpo, lo siento no quise ofender.

\- Pero que descaro de es joven insultarnos y despreciarnos axial. Quien se cree que es. Se lo Hare saber a su madre la duquesa.

\- Un hombre enamorado dijo la esposa del capitán, que solo quiso dejar claro las cosas para que no hubiera malos entendidos con la dueña de su corazón. A Albert casi se le atoro con su propia saliva y abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió la mirada por donde habían salido los chicos. Ya la perdí acaso ? se pregunto asi mismo. Becky lo miro con una sonrisa picara, y su padre lo miro con una sonrisa indulgente. Ahi no… ! Esto ya no me estaba gustando, lo que Granchester tiene de insolente, yo lo tengo de celoso.

\- Doctor Martin debería revisar a la señorita Marlowe, dijo la tía abuela mordazmente, talvez ese exagerado cierre y abre de pestañas se deba a alguna infección ocular, causada por la brisa marina, no queremos que vuelva a ser mal interpretada por otro hombre comprometido!

\- Están ya comprometidos acaso su hija y el sobrino del Rey pregunto la esposa de Sr. Marlowe al patriarca? Todos la miraron incómodos, Pero antes que alguien dijera algo, el capitán intervino.

\- La familia Andrew de Escocia es el equivalente a la familia Real Británica, los matrimonios arreglados son desde el nacimiento de sus hijos no son comentados con los peblellos como nosotros, querida. Ya no los hagas sentir incómodos. El Andrew educadamente se retiraron, se decidieron y dejaron a las dos parejas ahí, con una Susana con cara de berrinche. El capitán que conocía desde hace años a los Marlowe, y era padrino de Susana, les dijo, los estimo mucho pero hay cosas que deben saber si quieren vivir en Londres y más tú Susana si quieres encajar y encantara un buen marido.

\- Los nobles están fuera de vuestro alcance y mas los de tan alto rango como los Andrew o príncipes o Duques, talvez algún Márquez sin fortuna, podría acceder a algún matrimonio por interés.

\- Pero que dices, que acaso no crees que un príncipe o el hijo de un duque podría enamorarse de nuestra hija? dijo ofendida la Sra. Marlowe.

\- Podrían enamorarse pero no la elegirían para esposa, no permitan que se haga ilusiones con el hijo del duque de Granchester ese muchacho se vio que tiene el corazón ya ocupado.

\- Pero esa insípida muchachita no es mas bella que mi Susanita, además ella es nuestra única heredera, y si bien los Andrew son acaudalados ella no es mas que la hija mujer del patriarca y el deberá tener mas hijos, y uno varón para dejarle el patriarcado, y a ella solo de darán una simple dote.

\- En los escocés las cosas no son axial, mi estimada señora, ella según se, es la primera mujer en 7 generaciones que nació primogénita, ella Serra la matriarca de los Andrew, y los Andrew son los reyes de Escocia, la fortuna del Patriarcado Serra de ella, y es enorme, la fortuna personal del Sr Andrew será dividida entre todos los hijos que este llegue a tener. Williams tuvo solo una hermana que falleció y tuvo un hijo, el que también murió y la fortuna de ella y su hijo paso a manos de su esposo Vincent Brown lo recuerdas?

\- Te refieres al Marinero excéntrico ese?

\- Si a ese mismo.

\- Por eso gastaba tanto en propiedades y cuadros si el dinero no era suyo. El capitán puso los ojos blancos y le dijo.

\- Te equivocas, Vincent provenía de una muy acaudalada familia Holandesa, el tenia su propia fortuna. Pero no nos alejemos del tema. Vincent heredo en vida a Candy.

\- Qué?

\- No es posible, seguro lo engatuso esa chiquilla coscolina.

\- No es posible que hables así ! golpeo la mesa el capitán !, La señorita es una dama, y te recuerdo que tu también tienes una hija y no es bien visto que se insinúe así, a un joven delante de todos, agradece la intervención de la Sra. Andrew, que justifico su notoria coquetería con una infección ocular.

\- … Pero que si es la verdad, ningún hombre mayor le dejaría su fortuna a alguien que no tiene nada de el.

\- Candy es dueña incluso de este barco, y otros 15 más. Por eso se los digo si ella elige a Terence como esposo, ese matrimonio se llevará a cabo! y no me gustaría que mi ahijada sufriera por eso por que Uds. Sus padres irresponsablemente le dieron alas a una fantasía.

\- Que dices? ella elegir, pobre muchacho lo están obligando.

\- Paaapa, dijo Susana. Tal vez a Terry le gustan los barcos, yo también quiero que me compres uno! demando la chiquilla caprichosa.

El capitán no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ellos ya habían estropeado a esa dulce niña que era su ahijada.

\- Si mi Susy, yo te comprare un barco mas lindo que este. Se de un ingeniero que están contrayendo uno mas lujoso y rápido TATINAC.

\- TITANIC! dijo el capitán enfadado ya con sus compadres.

\- Uds. son americanos, no se imaginan como son los Ingleses y aun peor los Escoceses. No se metan con ellos. Les recomendó el capitán un poco mas calmado.

\- Te olvidas que soy socio de la Duquesa de Granchester?

\- Ella es más que la socia de mi marido, es nuestra amiga.

\- Ya es hora de retirarnos, querido. Le dijo la esposa del capitán, y se acerco para susurrarle, no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver.

\- Buenas noches, dijeron ambos y se retiraron de ahí. En los aposentos de los Andrew.

\- Que gente mas desagradable, dijo Becky, todos la miraron por que ella nunca decía nada mal de nadie.

\- Quee? que acaso no vieron las miraditas de odio que le dirigía a nuestra Candy. Me hierve la sangre, Conozco a las de su tipo, se encaprichara con Terry y le va a ser la vida de cuadritos a ambos y su hermosa amistad. Pero si le hace algo soy capaz de arrancarle los pelos de toda la cabeza. Ya estas advertido papa, no te quejes del escando si eso llega a pasar, y tu Williams ya sabes, si se te ocurra detenerme.

\- Cuenta con migo, dijo muy suelta de lengua la tía abuela. Lo que causo la impresión de todos. Williams quería brincar como payaso de circo, al escucharla decir NUESTRA Candy y querer defenderla como leona a su carrochita, y solo pudo mirarla con amor, y pensar que como ella nadie más podría querer a su hija. Sintió en su corazón que la amaba mas aun por ser así. Tierna y Decidida, la vio todos estos meses meterse a hurtadillas a su cuarto para ver si dormía tranquila. La vio llorar y pedirle a su madre en el cielo que la mejorara pronto. La vio levantarse al amanecer se levantaba y preparaba ella misma el desayuno de Candy... Y estaba al pendiente de cada una de sus necesidades, la trataba no como una hermana menor, sino como una madre trata y cuidaría a su hija. Y la defendería con uñas y dientes de ser necesario, como un hombre no puede amar a una mujer si ella ama a tu hija? Su relación era estable y armoniosa, se conocían de hace años pero el la veía como una pequeña jovencita algo mas grande que su propia hija, pero la diferencia no era mucho entre ellos, el tenia 31 y ella 24. Además ella era muy madura y muy desenvuelta e independiente. Le encantaba como con una mirada lo relajaba, así como le pasaba a Terry con Candy. ALTO AHI ! mente malvada pensó Albert. No juegues así con migo, regaño a su propia mente

\- Tía abuela por que dijo eso que Terry es un joven comprometido, Candy no esta comprometida con el?

\- Yo no dije que estuviera " comprometido " con Candy.

\- Que ese mequetrefe se anda paseando con mi hija y esta comprometido, salto Albert del asiento como si le hubiesen picado el trasero con algo

\- Cariño... deja que la tía abuela los explique su comentario... le dijo Becky y...axial de fácil domo al león. Albert volvió a sentarse obedientemente. A la Tía abuela le hacia gracia como lo lograba controlar Becky, esa chica cada DIA mas le gustaba para Sra. Andrew.

\- Ya dije hace una horas atrás que yo consideraba a Terry como parte le la familia, y mi deber era defenderlo o no? no es eso lo que hacemos con los nuestros ? Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Pues bien por eso solté lo del compromiso. OBIAMENTE EL NO ESTA COMPROMETIDO.

\- George? algo que agregar? .Todos miraron a George con cara de interrogación. Porque el tendria algo que agregar ?

\- La verdad si madame, ya investigue al Joven Granchester hace una horas, llame a un amigo en el parlamento Ingles y el joven si estuvo comprometido desde su nacimiento pero la prometida murió al nacer. Su padre no ha hecho ningún acuerdo con nadie, por que el joven es el favorito de su primo el Rey y para que haya un compromiso de matrimonio el debe autorizarlo y hasta donde sabemos no a encontrado a alguien a la altura de su sobrino. El joven Granchester tiene fama de REVOLTOSO Y REBELDE, la cual podría igualarse a la de la señorita Candy y sus sobrinos, claro si esta no hubiera sido ocultada por un centenar de personas. Sonrío orgullo el buen George. También tiene fama de petulante, engreído y creo que hoy vimos parte se esa personalidad. - Me gusta. Dijo la tía abuela sorprendiendo a todos, el sabe lo que quiere y como poner en su lugar a los que tratan se propasarse, no se rige ante los códigos de la sociedad y creo que seria un excelente marido para Candy, solo me preocupa una cosa... dijo dubitativa... luego sonrieo con la cara llena de ensoñacion. Serian una calamidad los hijos que tuvieran juntos. Jajajajajaja

\- Quien es esta señora y que hizo con mi tía ? se preguntaba Albert


	10. Chapter 10

En otro lado del barco, dos jovencitos dicutian una vez mas.

\- Es que no entiendo Terry, como pudiste ser tan pesado con esos Señores y su hija.

\- Facil pecosa entrometida, cuando alguien no me cae bien asi soy. Ademas no me gusto como te miraba esa muchacha, no te diste cuenta ?

\- Me llamo Candy, y si, me di cuenta pero la ignore. Dijo levantando altivamente su respingada nariz, terry puso su mano en su hombro y le dijo

\- Aveces pecosa Caaandy. Ignorar a la gente no es sufiente, ahi personas a las cuales hay que hacerle frente y si tu no lo haces, yo lo hare por ti, a la escuela donde iras habra muchas chicas que querran acercarse a ti por interres o por hacerte daño por envidia o celos, esta sociedad es muy superficial y deberas aprender a defenderte o te piseotearan. Entiendes ?

-OOOOHHHH Terry ? tu me protegeras ? le dijo la muchacha batiendo sus pestañas como lo habia hecho susana.

-Pecosa del demonio te estas burlando de mi ?

\- Si ! dijo la muy sinverguenza y se echo a correr.

\- Pecosa loca vas a ver... y se hecho a correr detras de ella, parecian mas dos chiquillos de cinco años mas que un par respetables jovenes de la alta sociedad. Luego de correr como locos por el barco, y reirse a montones. Al llegar a la proa, candy paro de derrepente y vio a uno de sus guardias de seguridad que estaba en su rato libre, tocando una triste melodia en su Gayta, era la que tocaba Antony en honor a su madre. Era la tonada del ultimo Adios. Eso la dejo helada, pero abanzo poco a poco, habian otros Escoceses ahi y tenian varias gaytas. Terry, presentia algo, no sabia que, pero se imaginaba que tenia que ver con ese tal Antony, por la mirada de tristesa y dolor que vio en los ojos de la pequeña pecosa. Candy se acerco mas, lentamente miro a uno de los muchachos, el solo asintio con la cabeza. Terry menos entendia, que mania tenia estos escoseces locos de hablar sin palabras, ya los habia visto antes, solo una mirada y todos parecian entender lo que la pecosa decia, tendria ella algun poder mental o algo asi para comunicarse con ellos ?, para sorpresa de Terry, Candy tomo la gayta se la puso, el quedo en schok pues pensaba que solo los hombres la tocaban, ella camino hasta cituarse al lado del hombre, el la miro y juntos comensaron a tocar nuevamente. Dios ! si la melodia era hermosa y sonaba algo triste, al tocarla junto con Candy era realmente desgarradora, comense a sentir que mi corazon se apretaba, no se cuanto duro solo sali de mi ensoñacion al ver que el resto de los gayteros, ademas de Albert, George, y el Sr Mc-Dowalls, que estaban tocando todos juntos, todos unidos como con un hilo invisible los uniera, tocaron y tocaron por mas de una hora, mire a mi lado la tia abuela, Becky y Dorothy lloraban en silencio y habian un monton de personas atras nuestro, que habian llegado a escuchar, oi al capitan decirles en voz baja que no era un concierto, que por favor no fueran a aplaudir, y que ese era el rito Escoces del adios. Le comento que la familia habia tenido una gran perdida hace poco y que esa musica solo la tocaban en despedidas y funerales, les pidio que se retiran discretamente, pero nadie se movia, estaban todos como poseidos por la musica y la tristesa de la melodia, en eso lo escoceses se fueron cuadrando atras de Candy, en forma perfecta y sincronica, todos silenciaron su gayta y ella continuo tocando sola. Dios santo ! en verdad esa musica trasmitia la pena del alma de mi pecosa, yo podia sentir su dolor de atraves de ella, mis lagrimas ya no pudieron quedarse en mis ojos, en eso siento que una manito Chiquita que toma la mia, era un pequeño de no mas de 4 años, rubio de ojos azules de una mirada muuy tierna, y me dijo..., dile cuando la veas que dijo ony " que es mas linda cuando rie que cuando llora " , y me sonrio. le solte la mano para secarme las lagrimas y al mirarlo otra vez, ya no estaba. Los espectadores se fueron retirando poco a poco inducidos por el capitan, renuentes a hacerlos pero al final se fueron, lo mismo hicieron los gayteros y la familia, solo quedaba Albert y yo detras de Candy. cuando ella termino de tocar el la ayudo con el instrumento y me lo paso, la abrazo y se la llevo de ahi, dejandome con una sensacion de vacio y con la gayta en las manos.

Pasaron cinco dias, Candy no queria salir de la habitacion, nadie decia nada, pero se les notaba la cara de preocupacion y la agustia. Mire a la tia abuela, y le dije. Necesitamos sacar a Candy de ahi, permitame entrar a su cuarto, Albert. soy un caballero ante todo, y les pido que no intervengan, se que lo han tratado muchas cosas sin tener exito alguno, es mi turno de hacerla enfadar, dije decidido. Albert me retuvo del brazo y Becky lo retuvo a el diciendole suavemente.

-Dejalo cariño, Terry tiene talento para sacar de sus casillas a Candy, y ya no podemos seguir retrocediendo en lo que ya habiamos avanzado.

ya habian avanzado ? de que carajos hablaran?,me pregunte a mi mismo y luego me dije, bueno... vamos Terry, usa tu ingenio y saca a tu pecosa de ahi. Respire hondo y puse mi mejor sonrisa, eso era lo que habian hecho los Andrew cuando fueron a mi camarote, la noche que conoci a Candy. Y Entre al cuarto de golpe y sin tocar.

\- Candy White Andrew, Alias " Srta Pecas la dormilona ". LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO !

\- Que haces en mi cuarto Terry ?

\- Estoy aburrido. Comente mirandome las uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

\- Queeee ? y por eso no golpeaste al entrar.

\- Si Golpee... me desfendi, Dije lo mas inocente que pude y con cara de angel. Seguro tus ronquidos no te dejaron eschuchar, "pecosa metebuya mientras duerme".

\- Yo no RONCO y DEJA DE PONERME SOBRENPMBRES GGGRRRR, mocoso malcriado e insolente.

\- Sal de mi habitacion INMEDIATEMENTE ! .

\- NO. le respide como muchachito berrinchudo.

\- Que salgas !

\- NO quiero. !

\- Mirame, dije con voz de martir, por tu culpa llebo noches sin dormir ( lo cual era cierto ).

\- Y eso no es mi culpa, seguro tendras la consiencia intranquila.

\- Tengo ojeras en mi bello rostro y si no sales de este cuarto ahora, no me que dara de otra...

\- DE OTRA QUE ? Sr engreido.

\- De acostame aqui y tratar de dormir solte muy campante. De afuera sintieron un golpe y un auchhh. Albert ya queria entrar y la tia abuela lo retubo.. espera le dijo.

\- TERREUCE GRANCHESTER me has botado de mi cama ! Te hoy a sacar todos los pelos de tu cabeza. Y de afuera mas y mas ruido se escuchaba, y adentro de la habitacion Candy corria tras de Terry y este se safaba facilmente por todas partes, al rededor de la cama, entre los sillones. por arriba de la cama.

\- Espera y que te agarre mocoso insolente ! me las pagaras, y te arrepentiras por haberme botado de mi cama.

\- UUUYYY que miedo, dije burlon. -

Te voy a atrapar, grrrrr !

\- No podras por que eres una pecosa muuuuy lenta y dormilona. !

\- YA veras !

\- JAJAJAJA Atrapame si puedes... ! en eso forseje la puerta como para dar aviso a los de afuera para que disimularan, sali despavorido y corri , y una roja y enojada Candy salio detras de mi, se paro en seco al verlos a todos, y Becky le guiño un ojo y le dijo, apuntado a su derecha, - se fue por aya.

\- TRAIDORA ! se escucho mi voz desde el fondo.

\- JIJIJIJIJIJI rio Becky.

\- Candy White Andrew ! grito la tia abuela luego que vio salir corriendo a Terry de su escondite. Candy se puso palida.. esperando un fuerte regaño.

\- Cambiate inmediatamente ese pijama, y luego trae de una oreja a ese truan, ya casi es hora de el te. termino diciendo muy calmadamente y todos se largaron a reir.

Los Dias pasaron y pasaron con Candy nos divertiamos a mares, era tan entretenido y facil hacerla enojar, ademas se veia muy linda con las mil caras que me ponia. Nos topamos varias veces con Susana y sus padres, pero yo los ignoraba olimpicamente. Todos estabamos difrutando el viaje, nunca imagine que ese amargo regreso de amaerica me traeria tanta alegria a mi solitaria vida, Los Andrew y los Mc-Dowalls eran simplemenete geniales, la tia abuela era todo un caso, parecia ser a primera vista una mujer enerjica y seria, pero era la mas disparatada de todos, siempre nos descolocaba con sus comentarios sin igual y nos hacia reir hasta dolernos el estomago, solo para luego mirarnos con cara de inocente como preguntandose que habia dicho, el patriarca no de quedaba atras, realmente este tipo era de la realeza, una especie de rey ? Era tan diferente a lo que fue mi abuelo y mi tio. Realmente sentia admiracion por el, como mi peqeueña y reboltosa pecosa no iba a salir asi, con una tia abuela y un papa tan disparatados, ooohh y sin contrar con los complices que eran los Mc-Dowalls con ella, si hasta el mismimo y serio Sr bigotes George le tapaba sus travesuras.

Hacia unos dias George habia hablado del testamento de Vincent Brown, Candy se nego de inmediato, pero su nuevo asesor le dijo que eso era imposible, que era una sucecion en vida, no podia, ni habia forma de rechazarla. Ella le pidio unos dias para asimilar la responsabilidad, pero no entendia como el tio Vincent pensaba que ella podia manejar toda esa fortuna. Entonces George le entrego la primera carta.

Querida Candy

La vida es tan corta y la felicidad tan escurridiza, que solo puedo pedirte que me des la libertad de mis ultimo años lejos de las reglas sociales y la fortuna que pesa sobre mis hombros desde muy joven, yo a lo largo de mis años me dedique a reunir riquezas, propiedades y obras de artes, y que me queda ahora, nada ! ... solo un gran vacio por los años perdidos, todo el poder y el prestigio no me servio de nada para salvar a los que tanto amaba, tu siempre has tenido una alma noble un Corazon bondadozo y vez lo que la gente no puede ver en si misma, se que le daras el mejor de usos a esta herrencia que dejo en tus manos, se que no la usaras para que la multiplicarla sino para enaltecerla, Antony tenia grandes ideales y se que muchos habian sido inculcados por tu forma de ver la vida. Siendo muy pequeña nos has enseñado a todos tus mayores que si vieramos el mundo con tus ojos y tu generocidad en el mundo habria menos miseria. Por eso deje todo en tus manos, usa bien y para bien esta herrencia y tu poder.

Te ama quien se considerara siempre un padre para ti.

Vincent Brown.

Candy sentia que entre lineas El tio Vincent queria decirle algo mas, no encontraba que era. Leyo y re-leyo la carta. Solo el tiempo dira. Y esperaba tener la madurez suficiente para manejar la inmensa fortuna que ahora estaba en sus manos, aunque lo dudaba si apenas tenia 15 Años. Aunque si lo miraba asi, tenia toda su vida par a ver lo que haria, en eso un par de ideas le vinieron a la mente. Las comentaria con George...

Era la hora de ir a cenar seguro Terry la esperaba, esta noche cenarian con el capitan. quien ya los esperaraba en su mesa, estaban amenamente charlando cuando un marino llego a buscar al capitan y le dijo exaltado y nervioso, sin importarle que el comedor estaba lleno.

\- Capitan hemos recibido un SOS de un barco que nafrago, estamos a 13 horas al norte, las aguas estan frias, no sabemos cuantos sobrevivientes haya, somos los mas proximos ! aunque ya pasamos por esas aguas, que hacemos capitan ? ,El capitan no sabia que responder ellos eran un barco de placer, no se salvamento. Si se negaba a ir no habria problema por que ellos no estaban obligados a responder a llamadas de auxilio. Por un lado sabia que lo condenarian sus pares, pero los hombres que viajaban en ese barco eran muy importantes y podian demandarlo.

\- Avisa al la guardia costera y a la cruz roja. Ellos iran en su auxilio.

\- Capitan ?! Exclamo la rubia pecosa alarmada, no escucho al marino somos los manas cercanos.. ? debemos ! .

\- No podemos Srta Andrew.

\- Porque ? quiso saber mi pecosa y todos los que estabamos en la mesa, solo que ella fue la unica que se atrevio a preguntar y cuestionar al Capitan

\- Porque talvez su familia no se opondria, pero… aqui hay personas muy importantes que necesitan estar a tiempo en eso el capitan hizo uso del unico recurso que tenia en las manos, se levanto y les dijo a los presentes, hemos recivido un SOS, es una llamado de socorro, necesitan nuestra ayuda pero eso tardaria muestro viaje mas de un dia. Habia caras de horror y enojo entre los presentes.

\- Hay alguien es este comedor que se oponga a acudir a esa llamada de SOS.

\- YO. , yo , Y YO GRITARON ENFURECIDOS TRES HOMBRES.

\- Candy se dirigio hacia ellos, y les suplico...

\- Por favor señores son seres humanos, necesitan de nuestra ayuda, les decia Candy con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Los hombres ni se inmutaron. En eso se acerco Albert quien se sentia impotente al respecto y le dijo vamos hija no ha nada que podamos hacer.

\- El Senor Marlow que era uno de los que se opuso, le dijo con burla a Candy.

\- Vez ni tu padre quiere ir, Albert se volvio a ese hombre y le dijo con rencor.

\- No es que no quiera, pero esto esta fuera del alcance de los Andrew tomar esa descision. A candy se le ilumino la ampolleta y recordo la ultima linea de la carta del tio Vincent. " usa bien y para bien esta herrencia y tu poder. " Miro a George y le pregunto Puedo ?, George la miro con ojos de orguyo y sonrio dandele un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Capitan ! dijo con voz clara y firme, ordene que den la vuelta de inmediato, tambien si es posible que aceleren la marcha y miro al marino y le pregunto hay alguna otra nave de la flota Brown cerca ?

\- Si señorita 2, una a 15 horas y la otra a 17 horas.

\- Perfecto, capitan ordenen que tambien regresen ellos y vallan a nuestro encuentro, aqui solo contamos con 2 medicos del barco y el Doctor Martin que nos acompaña a nosotros, ellos deben tener minimo 2 mas cada uno y mas sumistros para curar a los heridos.

\- Niña tonta y tu no eres nadie para darle ordenes al capitan de este barco, dijo otro de los hombres que se habia opuesto. Ahi el Sr marlow se sento derrotado recordo la conversacion con el capitan despues del desaire del hijo del duque. Esa mocosa se los pagaria.

\- De hecho si lo es Sr Pettersons, Dijo el capitan con voz cargada de orguyo. Ella es la unica dueña de las Flotas Brown, y mi superior directo, y Si me disculpan tengo ordenes que cumplir. Srta Candy, ud y su familia, si es su deseo pueden acompañarme para saber los detalles. La tia abuela y los demas se sentian como pavos reales y demaciado orgullosos de la pequeña Candy. Por que con la impresion de la noticia hasta el Patriarca olvidado ese pequeño detalle, en los otros barcos habia habido un alboroto similar, pero los capitanes les dijeron que eran ordenes de los mando altos y ellos devian cumplirlas. Habian tardado diez angustiantes horas cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, era de noche pero la luna iluninaba los restos del barco. Apenas habian logrado salvar a 120 personas de las 950 pasajeros y tripulantes. Hasta la fecha habia sido una de las tragedias mas grande pero para horror del mundo entero, al poco tiempo habria otra peor, los otros barcos habian llegado tarde, ya no habia nadie por rescatar lamentablemente los sobrebientes estaban todos ya en barco de Candy, el capitan no podia creerlo, si ellos no hubiensen acatado la orden de la Señorita Andrew no se hubiese salvado nadie, adsolutamente nadie y el llebaria en la consiencia todas esas muertes por el resto de su vida, habian muchos niños pequeños llorando que habian quedado huerfanos, los medicos se habian trasladado todos al Martutina, con lo mas que pudieron encontar en suministros y utencilios medicos, la imagen al amanecer era aterradora, la cubierta del barco y primera clase estaba llena de sobrevivientes y marinos de los tres barcos ayudando, los medicos corriendo de un lado a otro. Los sobrevivientes a medida que checaban su estado de salud se fueron acomodando en primera clase en las muchas de las habitaciones que tenian disponible, claro poniendo a mas personas de lo acostumbrado por habitacion, todo esto por la orden de la nueva dueña, muchos de los ricos que viajaban ahi se habia molestado pero ella ni caso le hiso, se habia dedicado a solicitar ropa de las personas que viajaban en el barco, pero sorprendentemente los mas generosos habian sido los de segunda y tercera clase, los Andrew ofrecieron sus apocentos para los pequeños que no tenian a nadie, eran 28 en total. Los abian cubierto con matas y los habian bañado y secado su lagrimas, no era extraño ver a la pequena pecosa paseando con alguno de los chiquillos colgado en brazos, lo mismo que al hijo del duque de Grancester. Los Andrew y compañia habian regalado casi toda su ropa, se habian quedado con lo necesario para los 5 ultimos dias de viaje. Ademas de cuidar y distraer a los pequeños, Algunos de los hombres de negocio se habian molestado mucho y amenazado en demandar a la naviera, osea a su dueña, y ella ni se inmuto, solo le dijo un dia que colmaron su pasciencia que con gusto reciviria sus demandas para eso tenia dinero de sobra y la vida de esas 120 personas, valia mas que todo el oro del mundo y asi se los diria a los periodicos que seguro estarian cubriendo la noticia, pero tambien le daria gratamente sus nombres para que ellos los publicaran en sus periodicos como los villanos de la historia, ademas que hablaria con el consejo escoces, con los socios de su padres y todos sus amigos mas poderosos en el mundo entero y si alguno de ellos tenia negocios con ellos seguro los cerrarian, por que esas personas veian mas en el ser humano lo personal que lo material, por lo tanto en sus manos estaba pasar a la historia como heroes o villanos. Y que tenian 24 horas para decidir por que el capitan ya le habia informado la hora de arribo a Londres, los hombres como buenos negociantes que eran, notaron la seguridad de esa chiquilla y si era cierto el poder que tenia, mas el respaldo de toda su familia, seguro su influencias eran reales, ademas era imposible tener negocios en america y no estar relacionado con los Andrew o con algun escoces, ademas se sabia que ellos pasaban mucho por los emiratos arabes, demonios ! pensaron. mocosa insoportable, como era que habia llegado a ese extremo la cituacion, que ellos le temieran a una chiquilla que de seguro acababa de dejar de jugar a las muñecas hace poco y ahora los miraba peor que su padre, mas implacable y con mas sagre fria, igual a pesar de su molestia uno penso con envia en el Sr Andew, y la tremenda negociarora que tenia por hija, como hubiese el tener un hijo asi, o por que no hasta una hija, la hubiese dejado al frente de su fortuna sin dudarlo, y aunque el Sr Andrew mas seguro que eso hiciera algun dia, si esa cria hasta parecia estar lista para hacerce cargo de la fortuna familiar, de seguro asi la habian preparado quizas desde cuantos años atras asi que en vista de todo eso lo mejor era retractarse y pidier disculpas, por que si un dia querian seguir teniendo negocios con esa familia mas valia no enemistarse con esa niña, y asi que lo mejor era volverse muy cooperativos con todo lo que la pequeña pecosa les solicitara de hoy en adelante pero no contaban que la muy iria a abusar de ellos, haciendolos cargar a los peques mas berrinchudos y hasta los hacia que le dieran la comida, o que ayudaran a pasear a las pesonas mayores para que estiran las piernas. El Señor Marlow le orneno a su hija que se hiciera amiga de Candy. Yel Senor Pettersons la queria de nuera.

La tarde anterior al arribo a londres los sobrevivientes le habian pedido al capitan hacer una ceremonia para los seres queridos que habian perdio en el mar, estuvo muy emotiva por que terry les enseno a los niños una vieja cancion inglesa sobre la muerte y la vida eterna que Jesus nos prometio. EL toco el piano que habia sido trasladado a cubierta, lo mas sorprendente y que hizo emocionarse a todos, fue un grupos de escoceses que se iba acercaban desde el fondo con un pequeño de los sobrevivientes de unos 5 años, con el tartan de los Andrew ? el venia trayendo un ramo de flores, era rubio de ojos color cielo, a Terry le recordo a Ony, pero no era el, este pequeno era un poco mas grande y no sonreia, tenia la mirada triste, detras de el venia la pecosa y el resto de los escoceses, cada uno con su tartan segun su clan, y comensaron a tocar la melodia mientras el pequeño lanzaba las flores al mar, al terminar de tocar el nino llamado Deryl... grito ADIOS MAMA ! ADIOS PAPA, LES PROMETO SER BUENO PARA PODER IR AL CIELO DONDE UDS ESTAN. ! Y Lanzo las dos ultimas flores juntas. La Candy se acerco y lo abrazo, lloro con el y le dijo, tranquilo pequeño nunca estaras solo, ni ninguno de uds mirando al resto de los niños huerfanos que estaban con Terry, Prometo encontrar a sus familiares y enviarlos con ellos, y si alguno de uds no lo tiene o no los recuerdan yo les llebare a un bonito lugar donde hay dos mujeres maravillosas que los cuidaran y amaran hasta que un nueva papa y una nueva mama los lleguen a buscar para formar parte de una nueva familia. Ese lugar se llama HOGAR DE PONY, hay un hermoso arbol en una colina, con mucho pasto verde donde correr, un precioso rio cerca donde nadar en verano y en invierno cae nieve, la mas blanca del mundo entero, los niños estaban maravillados por la descriocion del lugar. Un matrimonio de los sobrevimientes se acerco a candy y a los pequeños y les dijo, no tenemos nada, todo lo que teniamos lo perdimos en ese barco que se dirigua a america para ir en busca de una nueva vida, no tenemos hijos, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y nuestro gran amor, pero prometo trabajar duro e ir por alguno de uds cuando me establesca, Candy cumplira su promesa de encontrar a sus parientes mas directos y a los que no iran a ese bello lugar, y nosotros cumplimeros la nuestra de ir por nuestra hija o hijo. Atras varias familias de la alta sociedad se sintieron tocados por esas palabras, ellos que tenian tanto y no habian sido capaz ni de regalar parte de su ropa veian con asombro y el coranzon inquirto la promesa de ese matrimonio, una de las damas de primera clase apreto la mano de su marido y le dijo, se que somo mayores, nuestros hijos estan grandes y se han hido, pero regalame la dicha de tener la mas preciosas de las ultimas joyas que te pedire en esta vida, el marido la miro con cara de fastido por lo caprichosa que era su mujer ella pidiendo joyas en un momento asi ? Cuando otra pareja ofrecia lo que no tenia para alguno de esos pequeños huerfanos, que acaso su mujer estaba loca ? El la miro y vio algo distinto en sus ojos era, Anorranza, Anelo y un Profundo deseo, y entonces se dio cuenta que no podia negarle nada y entendio las palabras de su mujer, ( a mas preciosa de las ultimas joyas que te pedire en esta vida ), la miro sonriente y le susuro al oido, la encontraremos en ese lugar unico que la Stra Andrew llama Hogar de pony me imagino ? ella le dio una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa a su esposo, y se fueron caminando de regreso a su camarote con el corazon lleno de ilusion. Si, cuando volvieran a America, lo primero que harian sera ir a adoptar a un niño o nina del hogar de pony, la Señora Smitt se inbaginaba a una pequena jovencia a quien educar, y formar, enseñarle a bordar a tocar el piano y convertirla en toda una dama, no la enviaria a internados como a sus hijos, los internados les robaron los mejores años de la vida de sus hijos para luego recibirlos para comprometerlos y casarlos y para que, para que el circulo vicioso continuara, la Srta Andrew se habia educado en casa y su padre se la llebaba a ella y a sus 3 sobrinos a todos sus viajes junto con institutrices y que consiguio ? la mejor dama que cualquien internado podria jamas soñar tener y educar. Era extremadamente culta y sin duda era muy placentero charlar con ella. El Sr Smitt por el contrario ya se imaginaba a un inteligente y joven muchachito para instruirlo por su propia cuenta como su mano derecha, pero sabia que su esposa querria de seguro una niña, pero que mas da, al diablo los convencionalismos, si su esposa eligia a una muchachita que asi fuera, el igual haria de ella su mano derecha, quien dijo que las mujeres no eran capaces, ahi estaba esa jovencita rubia, era una promesa para el futuro en los negocios, ademas las mujeres tenian un sexto sentido sin igual, una instiucion muy especial, pero si hasta el mismo las veces que tomo las mejores deciociones respecto a algun negocio fue cuando escucho la opinion de su esposa, que se veia superficial y tonta como todas las damas y esposas de sus amigos, pero el sabia que tenia otro lado, y el se encontraba feliz de haberlo descubierto y valorado, claro que eso jamas se lo diria a los demas varones de su circulo por que lo tratarian de loco, pero los tiempos estaban cambiando y habia que prepararse para el nuevo siglo que habia empezado.

Terry se sentia nervioso nadie sabia por que. Devia ser la emocion o el estres por todo lo que habia sucedido los ultimos dias, no era facil entrerener, bañar, cambiar, alimentar y cuidar a tanto pequeños revoltosos.

Uno de los Senores que estaba siempre solo en el barco le llendo el diario le comento a candy, la ultima tarde del viaje. Tu azaña pequeña pecosa ya debe ser conocida en el mundo entero. Candy lo miro ceñuda por que le decia pequeña pecosa, el hombre mayor se dio cuenta y se retracto, disculpe srta Andrew, es que como su amigo siempre la llama asi, se me escapo.. Y se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. Ella solto la carcajada y le dijo, es que el es un mocoso mal educado señor y aun sabiendo mi nombre me llama asi, pero se que ud es todo un caballero y de hoy en adelante me llamara Candy, Cierto ? A sus pies mi bella Candy, mi nombre es Charles Davis.


	11. Chapter 11

Candy, la familia y el apuesto joven Granchester estaba en la cubierta del barco, mostrandoles a los niños londres , ya veian el puerto y se divisaba... que era ese tumulto de gente ? penso Terry, que acaso su tio estaria llegando al puerto tambien, se habra ido de viaje el o alguno de sus parientes ? o sera que esperan a alguna celebridad ?. Porque tanta gente Albert ? pregunto la pecosa, ni idea cariño. Terry me imagino que no te estaran esperando a ti ? se supone que venias en segunda clase no creo que alguien haya sabido de tu escaba a America y te esten esperando con bombos y platillos. ? pregunto chistosito el padre de mi amada. amada ? desde cuando paso a ser mi amada ?, no me respondi ni ma mi ni a Albert , por que llego un marinero, Sr Andrew... Sr Andrew, que sucede Hector ?, por el duro trabajo del rescate y los dias siguientes habiamos conocido a la mayoria de los marineros y al personal del barco y como eran los Andrew ! a todos llamaban por su primer nombre. El pueblo de londres se ha volcado a las calles y en el muelle para recibir a los sobrevivientes, el capitan pide que bajen con los niños uds primero.

\- pero como ? dijo la tia abuela horrorizada, aferrandose al pequeño Deryl, quien le traia muchos recuerdos de Su adorado sobrino Antony.

\- El dice que haria mas facil que si algun familiar los reconoce en los periodicos los podria ubicar mas facil, hay mucho medios, nosotros los escoltaremos.

\- Terry me dijo Albert, entendemos que si no puedes bajar con nosotros, por resguardo a tu identiadad, Milly la pequeña que cargaba en sus brazos se le aferrro al cuello y le dijo no me dejes... tu no me dejes tambien.. eso me partio el corazon la cargue con un solo brazo y con otro rodee a la pecosa, y dije... Que comience el show.

Las personas que estaban en el puerto de todas las clases sociales quedaron impactados, al ver desender del barco a esas personas tan distinguidas que traian en sus brazos o caminaban muy cerca de ellos un monton de niños, cubiertos por mantas y con el rostro de muchos latimados, y parte de sus cuerpecitos vendados, todo lo que habia sido gritos de bienvenida se habia tranformado en un silencio total, mientras descendian del barco, muchos vieron el la cara de esos pequeños asustadisos la magnitud de la catastrofe, quienes se aferraban a los Andrew y sus acompañantes con garras y dientes. El capitan por medio de un parlante Dio gracias a Dios por estar en tierra fierme, por las vidas rescatadas y elebo una oracion por los que habian perecido en el mar, les pidio que permitieran avanzar a los sobrivientes hasta las ambulancias, debian ser revisados con mayor precision, y agredecio al pueblo ingles esa muestra de solidaridad, pidio orden para los que recibieran a algun familiar, que las listas habian sido publicadas y que desgraciadamente no habia mas nombres que publicar, solo 4 de los niños habian sido identificados en un 100% y el resto apenas sasbian sus nombres o incluso hablar por eso no habian sido identificados con claridad, que los que se atribuyeran algun parentesco debian enseñar puebas a las autoridades. Y los pequeños le serian entregados. Rapidamente subieron a las ambulancias y trasladoron a los heridos al hospital de Londres. A lo lejos vi uno de los autos de la familia real partir.. Terreus Grancherter estas en poblemas me dije. Ni modo que le voy a hacer.. me console a mi mismo.

En el hospital fue todo un lio, los mas pequeños no confiaban en nadie, Deryl, Milly entre otros lloraron a mares cuando unas enfermeras trataron de separarlos de la tia abuela y de Terry. No hubo poder humano que separa a la pequena Niña de Terry, se colgo de el, como mono y gritaba como si la estubieran matando si la intentaban separar, asi que los medicos no tuvieron de otra que examinarla en los brazos del joven, quien miraba feo a las enfermeras por provocarles esas lagrimas a su pequena princesita pecosa. Candy que era mas persuaciba habia convensido a los otros que se dejaran ver, que ellos eran amigos que querian sanar su herridas, pero no hubo poder humano que convenciera a milly ni Deryl dejar los brazos de la tia abuela o de Terry, claro que ellos no ayudaban mucho por que con sus palabras tiernas y cariños lograban traquilizar a los dos pequeños pero con eso lograban tambien que mas se les aferraran. Terry le habia hecho a Milly dos graciosas coletas similares a las que tenia candy una tarde, las cuales estaban una mas abajo que la otra, la nina dormida placidamente en los brazos de Terry con un dedo en la boca cuando las puertas de la sala de espera se abrieron de par en par todos los presentes se empezaron a inclinar, menos Terry y Albert y por su puesto los pequeños que no sabian quien era ese señor barbon.

\- Levantaos por favor ! se me acerco lentamente como un animal asechando a su presa, y me dijo cuando estuvo cerca, tienes un problemas sobrino. dos corrigio cunado miro a la pequeña que dormia en los brazos de Terry. Me puedes explicar que Diablos hacias en America, en ese barco y con esa niña en tus brazos. Es tuya acaso ?

\- Si. dije. Mi tio, miro a todos los presentes hasta que llego a Candy la vio con otro bebe en los brazos, Milly en realidad se parecia algo al candy, la diferencia era el pelo negro como el ... jajajajjjajajaj me largue a reir. MI tio estaba en shock mirando a mi pecosa. Ya sabia a la conclusion que habia llegado pero que pensaba si apenas tengo 16 año, bueno casi 17, y Milly tenia como casi 3, bueno pensandolo bien Albert fue papa a los 15. Tio... TIO ! no me escuchaba.

El rey solo meneaba la cabeza y decia no, esto no puede ser, debe ser una broma, un mal sueño. Que tan impresionado habia quedado con la idea que lo haya hecho Tio abuelo ? a mi no me parecia tan mala, una hija y de la pecosa seria asi de linda como Milly, le di un beso en la frente a mi mini pequitas, y se la di con cuidado a George.

TIO insisti, tio... nada el rey estaba en schok.

En eso senti a Albert carraspear.

\- Su majestad, el rey lo miro feo, por interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero Albert como era una especie de Rey no tenia por que doblegarse ante mi tio y lo miro como lo que era su igual. Su sobrino lo que quiso decir...

\- Quien es esta jovencita.. pregunto el rey acongojado ?. Es mi hija Candy White Andrew, su majestad. El rey la miro como si le estuviera contado las pecas. y yo ya me enfade que mirara asi a mi pecosa, Tio le dije, deja el melo drama y escucha, la pequeña que viste no es mia y de la Senorita Andrew. El rey me miro consternado con los ojos abiertos como plato, que se habia fumado mi tio hoy ? me pregunte. Milly es una de las niña sobrevivientes que venian en el barco y se aferro mucho a mi estos dias. Mio tio parecio volver a la tierra y me miro enojado ? mi tio me miraba enojado ?. Ay no.. ! ahora si estaba al borde de la orca o de una escuela militar.

\- Terreaus Grham Granchester Winsor de Gales VI

Mierda ! mi nombre completo.. esto es mi apocalisis personal, me lamente. y mi pecosa burlona, solto unas pequeñas risitas.

\- Que hacias tu en un barco de regreso a LONDRES proviniente de AMERICA, si deverias estar en el REAL COLEGIO SAN PABLO ?

\- Yo lo invite, su escelencia. Pero estoy segura haber enviado un amisiba a la familia del su sobrino o talvez me olvide, estoy vieja sabe ? a mi edad y con la preocupacion de la enfermedad de mi sobrina me puede haber olvidado, yo lo invite a pasar unos dias junto a nosotros. Le pido mis mas grandes disculpas y mil perdones su Excelencia.

Pero que demonios hacia la tia abuela defendiendome, tia abuela le dije... el Rey me miro con cara que POR QUE LLAMAS A ESA VIEJA ESCOSESA TIA BUELA ? UNA ESCOSESA , UNA ESCOCESA... me repetia con los ojos, en eso otra vez las puertas se abrieron. HORROR... Mi padre y su desagradable esposa. AL ver a mi tio ahi, la duquesa se freno y cambio la cara de odio por una de amor y me dijo hijo querido. estas bien ? vieja odiosa, mentirosa, rastrera, hipocrita y cuanto insulto se me ocurrio, pero solo le sonrie y le dije si, madre, gracias. Duque, lo salude solo asintiendo con la cabeza . Me gustaria saber algunas cosas, Terreus pero eso lo discutiremos en casa, mirando feo a los Andrew presente.

Y paso lo mas incrible del mundo... MI tio carraspeo y dijo.

\- Primo querido, se que estabas preocupado por tu hijo, pero no puedes ser asi de descorces con los invitados de mi sobrino, que diablos estaba haciendo mi tio ?

\- La familia Andrew tubo la gentileza de inviarlo a pasar unos dias en sus propiedades en America, la Señorita Andrew Y extendio la mano hacia mi pecosa y el son muy amigos, creo habertelo mensionado alguna vez, mi padre abrio los ojos como platos al ver a la pecosa, esta hizo gala afortunadamente de su educacion y tomando la mano de mi tio hizo una perfecta reverencia con tal gracia y porte que mi padre solo levanto una ceja hacia mi tio.

\- Ahhh que bien ! le devolvio la miradita rara a mi tio. Por las barbas de mi difunto bis-abuelo el famoso Rey Terreaus Grham Granchester Winsor de Gales V, mi tio y mi padre habian adoptado la moda de la comunicacion metal ! ?

\- Como te decia, yo autorize a Terry. ( TERRY, volvi a ser Terry... yupiiii celebraba para mis adentros y viendo como el mentiroso de mi tio me sacaba de esta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ) al recibir la inviatacion que me dieran las religiosas en el colegio de parte de esta distinguida dama, y como tu esposa bien me dijo la tarde que pase a avisarte y tu andabas de viaje en Estocolmo, no podiamos desariar a la invitacion para nuestro Terry de nuestros queridos y respetables vecinos, ademas la adorable jovencita estaba enferma y necesitaba de su amigo, como podia yo negarme en tu ausencia querido primo, no, no podiamos hacerlo cierto querida mi Duquesa, mi padre miro a mi tio con cara de no te creo nada. pero se lo dejo pasar.

\- Entiendo. Despidete de tu amiga y su familia Hijo.

\- Mi tio volvio a carraspear, pude sentir como a mi padre se le paraba los pelos.

\- Olvide mensionarte que esta adorable jovencia, su familia y sus acompanartes, se quedaran en mi castillo mientras dure su estadia en Londres, Si son los Andrew Richard ! , no podria hacer menos que ospedarlos en mi humilde casa, y obiamente no puedes llebarte a nuestro Terry. No puedo creer que por la preocupacion y amor de parte de uds esten olvidando el protocolo.

\- Disculpanos Arturo, no pensaba con la cabeza. Hijo, Familia Andrew sean bienvenidos a Inglaterra me imagino que mi primo se hara cargo de una bienvenida y presentacion como debe ser.

\- HIjo me alegra que estes con bien, Tu tio dispondra cuando regresaras al colegio, se depedia mi padre hechando humo por las orejas, vamos querida le dijo a mi detestable " madre ". Pero antes le mando la ultima mirada al rey y con los ojos le dijo me debes una explicacion.

Yo mire a mi tio quien solo sonrio de lado y al cerrarse la puerta me dijo, me debes una grande jovencito, por arrancarte de las garras de mi primo y su segura intension de encerrarte en una escuela militar. Mi querida dama, estoy en deuda por ud. y le pido disculpas por utilizar su brillante mentira con mi primo. Y como el protocolo lo requiere y por mi propia voluntad estaria encantado que se hospedaran en mi palacio dijo esto mirando a Albert, ademas, mirando ahora a Milly quien ya se habia despertado y otra vez se le habia colgado de mi cuello. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar Sir Andrew. Que harmos con todos estos niños ? por ejemplo veo que esta jovencita y el pequeno que se encuentra aferrado a su tia seran imposible de disuadir que se queden aqui, o en un hogar de menores mientras aparece su familia.

\- NOOO. dijo la " pecosa mete las patas " todo iba tan bien... ! demonios !

\- MI tio la miro y le dijo. alguna sugerencia Srta Andrew.

\- Yo quisiera que los que todos los que no han sido identificados por sus familias se quedaran con nosotros.

Ay no ? la pecosa del demonio sabia lo que estaba pidiendo ? Le estaba pididiendo al Rey de Inglaterra, ni mas ni menos que la recibiera a ella, a su familia, a sus mucamas y un sequito de sirvientes, todos escoceses mas a casi una veintena de huerfanitos en su palacio ?, el, el Rey que no tenia pasciencia con los niños, ni siquiera la tuvo con sus propios hijos quienes siempre me hechaban la culpa de todo para que su padre no los castigara por que sabian que a mi era el unico que no le negaba nada. ahora si la cagas.. me quede frase a medio terminar en mi pensamiento.

\- Su deseos son ordenes para mi, mi lady, mandare a preparar toda un ala del castillo para uds y los niños. ( Que mi tio repita eso por favor, no escuche bien ) mi gruñon tio le dijo que si, ni mas ni menos ?

\- Terry, Tu te encargaras de ayudarlos a instarse, dispondre del ala azul, para tus inviados. esta bien ?.

Que si esta bien ? que si esta bien ? me decia mi mismo y habria mis ojos como platos, el ala azul solo era ocupada por la familia cercana al monarca, osea yo o mi padre y alguno de sus parientes mas ayegados. Sera que mi tio pretende mostrarle la opulencia de la familia Real Inglesa a la Real familia Escocesa ?a l inviatarlos y hospedarlos en las habiataciones mas explendidas del castillo despues de las suyas y de mis primos ?

\- Te suguiero hijo, que el cuarto al lado tuyo lo podria ocupar la Srta Andrew, lo sugiero asi, asi por la pequeña que tienes en los brazos, me imagino que asi podra tenerte cerca si se despierta a media la noche, el resto queda a dispocion y descision de nuestros invitados.

\- Con su permiso me debo retirar, terry me gustaria que pasaras por mi despacho despues que dejes instalda a la familia... Andrew. Podrias hijo ?

\- Claro tio, como ud. desee.

\- El rey tomo la mano de mi pecosa y se la beso, my lady lo que necesite Ud y su familia no dude en pedirmelo. Sir Williams, espero tengamos mucho tiempo para charlar.

\- Tu tio es una persona muy agradable Terry, y muy caballero. Todos miramos a la pecosa con ojos grandes, que acaso no se daba cuenta ?

\- Hija el rey, se acaba de despedir de ti como si fueras de la familia.

\- Si es muy amable.

\- Talvez penso que candy era novia de Terry, solto Becky. Yo senti que se me congelo la sagre. Un balde de agua fria me callo en sima.

\- NO pongas esa cara Terry si es solo una broma. me dijo Becky golpeando suavemente la espalda.

yo mire a Albert, a la tia abuela y a Sir Mc-Dowals y todos tenian la misma impresion, creo que habiamos sacado la misma conclusion.

\- Por que la cara, dijo mi pecosa, cuando lo veamos lo sacamos de su herror y si nos hecha de su casa me imagino que tenemos una aqui el londres o el Tio Vincent tendra una, cierto ?

-No hija, dijo la tia abuela experta conocedora del protocolo real Ingles, el Rey de Inglatera no se depide dandole un beso en la mano a otra mujer, solo lo hace con sus esposa, su madre y si tuviera hijas, con sus hijas, pero no las tiene o podria hacerlo solo si el quiere, con las esposas de sus hijos.

\- Estan diciendo que me hecho el ojo para nuera ? jajajjajajaajjaajjaaja y solto en carcajadas, la muy sinverguenza. No puede, el no puede escogerme de esposa para sus hijos, helloooo ! soy Candy, la hija del patriarca Escoces, yo me caso por amor segun la tradicion ancestal de escocia, el no puede obligarme o si ?


	12. Chapter 12

Hacia dos semanas que desembarcamos en puerto de mi Inglaterra, y el caos sucitado por la desion de la pecosa de ir en rescate de las victimas fue masivo, afuera del palacio cientos de Londinenses querian saluda a la pequeña heroina, los diarios no dejaban de mensionarla, a ellos y al resto de los que venian en el barco, vi que los Sres Marlow dieron varias entrevistas, mensionando que su hija tambien habia cooperado en el rescate, ( que falsos ) tambien apareci yo un par de veces pero las de fotos que mas salian eran de Candy, mas unas cuantas de ella y fotos salian en los periodicos cada dia, los que decian.. LA MAS HERMOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR AL PROJIMO / HERRERA DE PRINCIPADO DE ESCOCIA SALVA A LOS NAUFRAGOS / LA HEROINA DEL MAR, mi tio se sentia orguyoso como si de su hija se tratara, en poco tiempo se habia ganado la simpatia de todo el pueblo ingles, su popularidad era increible, la perfilaban como candidata ideal para casarse con mi detestable primo herredero al trono, y yo no es que odiara a mi primo, sino mas bien me moria de celos y el muy invesil ni la conocia y si cuando se conocieran se enamoraban ? eso me traia de mal carracter que solo la mi mini pequitas me espantaba, la mayoria de los niños entre lagrimas y rabietas se habian ido con algun familiar, llegaron centenares de personas reclamando la custodia de los "niños naufragos" pero afortunadamente entre mi padre, mi tio y albert habian puesto a un sequito de personas a investigar a cada familia, les habian dejado claro a los que si resultaron ser familiares, que iban a estar pendiente de esos niños hasta que cumpliran la moyoria de edad y si se descubria que recibian algun tipo de maltrato fisico o sicologico los enviaria a la carcel, claro que mi tio uso otras palabras, "HORCA" para ser exactos, los unicos familiares de Deryl al ver la amenza firmaron una decision voluntaria de adopcion, a favor de la tia abuela, quien desde que los vio, no les gusto para nada esa gente, asi que ahora el pequeño moustrillo era tio de mi pecosa, y paso a llamarse Deryl Antua Andrew. Antua se lo puso la tia Elroy, en memoria del tal Antony, al final supe que ese que me causaba tantos celos era un primo fallecido de mi pecosa. Por otro lado como me gustaria ser mayor para adoptar a Milly, sus familiares aun no aparecian y yo contaba con que no lo hiceran, al menos en 1 años asi al cumplir los 18 podria adoptarla y talvez la pecosa y yo podriamos darle un hogar, y si la pecosa no queria igual me convertiria en un padre soltero, auque seria infinitamnete mejor si los dos nos casamos y le damos una familia como Idos manda, mi bis-abuelo me habia herredado una cuantiosa fortuna de la que podria hacer uso a esa edad. Eso ya lo habia decidido, seria el padre de mi mini pecas ! claro que no le habia dicho a nadie de mi desicion. ni si quiera le habia confesado mis sentimientos a la pecosa, Se me volaba la imaginacion pensando como me las arreglaria yo con una hija, me asustaba la idea pero cuando veia a Milly correr a mis brazos o cuando se dormia en mi pecho chupandose el dedo, mi mente se despejaba. Esa tarde bautizarian a Deryl con sus nuevos y flamantes apellidos en la abdia del palacio, tambien habria una fiesta, para darle la bienvenida atrasada al patriarca escoces y su familia. Vendria mi bis-abuela paterna y mi abuela, mas bien la abuela de mis primos, la idea me encantaba por que las extranaba a las dos, desde que se habian ido a recidir a otro palacio mas alejado de la cuidad y del bullicio las extrañaba mucho, la verdad es que mis abuelos partieron cuando yo tenia un año, no los recuerdo, fallecieron en un accidente junto a la primera esposa de mi tio. La familia no hablaba de eso, y cuando dije que yo queria una abuela, la reyna en ese entonces me dijo, aqui me tienes soy tu abuela, por eso pace mucho tiempo desde niño en el palacio, era mas que mi casa, era mi hogar, por eso mi tio me queria tanto segun me decian mis abuelas yo llegaba saltando a la cama de mi tio y lo arrastraba fuera para que me llebara a montar o a jugar segun ellas yo lo saque de la depresion, y hasta le pedi la mano a su actual esposa para que se casara con el. Siempre disfrutaban avergonzandome contado esa historia, la reyna mi tia era otra que me consentia, siempre le decia a mi padre que ella se enamoro del sobrino primero que del tio, asi que cuando yo le pregunte si queria ser mi tia a todo pulmon vestido en pijamas con un anillo de papel en las manos y en plena fiesta en el palacio ella no habia podido negarse y tobo que debicarse a conquistar al tio, se casaron, al poco tiempo nacio ese el destestable candidato ahora ser esposo de Candy.

La fiesta fue explendida, sublime para todos menos para mi, la pecosa solo bailo dos piezas con migo y el resto con un monton de mocosos de pacotilla que no hacian otra cosa que babear por ella, hasta mi tio bailo mas con ella que yo. Mis abuelas no pudieron estar, la bis abuela se desmayo, segun mi tio fue al verme entar con Candy y con Milly en los brazos esa tarde que veniamos de pasear por los jardines, segun El le cause la misma impresion a varios en la familia, la verdad era gracioso la mini pequitas se parecia a ambos. tenia unos ojos parecidos a los mios y mi color de pelo, era blanca como Candy y tenia pequitas en la nariz, ademas del pelo lleno de risos reveldes, que a mi me encantaba que se lo peinaran en dos coletas. igual como lo traia candy cuando queria estar mas comoda, la verdad entiendia la reaccion de la abuela y de algunos familiares que no nos sacaban la vista de ensima, era incomodo pero recordaba el porque y me daba risa. Candy me regañaba y yo mas me reia, Milly solia reir con migo. Tanto me preguntaban que si yo era el papa, que mi minipecas me llamaba papa cuando estabamos solos, por que con mas gente no le sacaban ni media palabra, hasta en eso se parecia a mi pecosa. La fiesta estaba terminando y yo estaba mas enfadado que nunca en el jardir.

\- Si no le dices lo que sientes, y te quitas es a cara de ogro.

\- BECKY ? que haces aqui afuera ?

\- Sali a saludar a mi madre.

\- OHHH y como esta, pregunte tontamente queriendo que se olvidara del tema.

La muy antipatica me miro y se rio de mi y me dijo...

\- preocupada al igual que yo por tu mal caracter.

\- No empieces, no estoy de humor.

\- Cuando vas a reconocer que estas babeando por Candy desde hace tiempo.

\- Ni tanto tiempo nos conocimos hace poco ! conteste enfadado y tarde me di cuenta de mi herror...

\- BINGO ! lo reconoces... Lo sabia... Lo sabia !

\- Nada, yo no reconozco nada.

y me volvi a la fiesta.

Este es el peor dia de mi vida. Todo empezo mal desde ayer, desde la dichosa fiesta, se han llebado a Milly, llego una tia y su abuela desde sur de inglaterra, y tenian todo en regla, mi mini pequitas se ha ido dejandome con el corazon roto. Que me pasaria a mi ya lastimado corazon si pierdo tambien a mi pecosa. tubieron que esperar que se durmiera para llebarsela, seguro despertara llorando, que hara cuando no me vea o no vea a Candy. sufrira mas o esa personas le sabran dar amor como se lo dimos nosotros cuando perdio a sus padres, tengo una de sus cintitas del pelo entre mis dedos y siento como si me hubiesen quitado parte del corazon.

\- Terry... Terry puedo pasar ?

\- Adelante.

\- Teeeryy.. no estes triste, no ves que yo me entristesco tambien.. si tu sufres yo sufro, vamos salgamos a dar un paseo.

\- Mas tarde Candy, ahora no. dejame solo, por favor. salio cerrando la puerta, por que le dije eso, si yo no quiero estar solo.

\- Como esta hija ?

\- Su majestad.. !

\- No pequeña, no te inclines, tu no tienes que hacerlo, solo queria saber si has logrado convencerlo para salir de la habitacion.

\- No su Majestad y no se como hacerlo...

\- Sabes cuando murio mi primera esposa, yo me enserre por meses, y fue el pequeño Terry quien me saco de ahi, todos los dias y cada dos horas venia a buscarme para que lo llebara a montar, le gustaba montar, sin exito por qu e yo no salia pero el no desistio nunca, era muy terco desde pequeñin, un dia me amenazo que si no hiba con el, el iba a montar solo, era muy chiquito, hablaba muy mal, pero con todo su enojo, me lo dijo y yo lo entendi clarito, me llebe el susto de mi vida cuando lo vi correr desde mi ventana, el iba hacia los establos. Sali desesperado corriendo tras el, atropellado a todo el que se cruzaba, y sabes donde estaba. ? no, no pongas esa cara de terror, estaba sentado en el establo al lado de mi caballo comiendo una zanahoria. Eres TERRI.. BLE le dije, y de ahi salio su apodo, me miro con sus ojitos de yo no fui, y me dijo, no, no alcansho ariba caballito. Yo me rei, y sali a montar con el, fue mi primer dia sin llorar, y le dije talvez si lo invitaras a montar... la adorable pecosa me miro con ojos grandes y salio corriendo de ahi.

\- se abrio la puerta de golpe y salio mi sobrino tan enojado como cuando tenia dos años, y me grito... QUE HICISTE TIO ?

\- Salio la Sra Elroy de su habitacion y me miro con pesar, se inclino y me dijo, lo lamento su majestad. Albert salio tambien y me dijo, agradecemos su hospitalidad y me dijo, creo que llego la hora de irnos.

\- NOOOOOO ! no, se la pueden llebar grite con desesperacion !

\- Me miraron atonitos , y le dije.

\- MI sobrino me odiara si lo hacen.

\- Su majestad, Terry entendera, el sabe.

\- Que sabe. ?

\- Bueno no exactamente, pero el sabe que...

\- QUEEE ?

\- Candy vio caer a mi nieto del caballo el dia que murio.

\- Como ? disculpenme, no lo sabia, yo les pido mil disculpas... Pobre criatura, devio ser un schock.

\- Candy no puede ver, ni oir sobre caballos, la ponen mal.

\- YO, no se que decir.

\- Su sobrino, ha sido el unico que ha podido sacarla de esos episodios.

\- Entonces no podemos separarlos, no ahora, ambos se necesitan.

\- En eso estoy deacuerdo Williams.

\- Pero que arremos, no podemos seguir aqui en su palacio toda la vida.

\- Por que no ? acaso no estan comodos ? les ha faltado algo ? alguien los ha incomodado ? Por Dios si son mis inviatados.

\- No se majestad, Ud ha sido realmente amable, pero tenemos mas ocupaciones y candy debe prepararse para entrar al colegio San pablo si no recae.

\- Tengo una Idea, dijo sonriente el rey.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Una idea ? pregunto el patriarca de los Andrew al Rey..

\- soy todo, oídos su majestad.

\- Creo que mientras se establecen aquí, podrían quedarse aquí, puedes disponer de este castillo como si fuera suyo. He visto lo bien que le hace la influencia de su hija a mi sobrino, el era.. como decirlo sin asustarlos pensaba el rey... un tantito rebelde, ha sufrido mucho y yo lo amo como si fuera mi hijo, me gustaría que afianzaran mas su amistad, gracias la influencia de su hija, mi sobrino ha tenido grandes y positivos cambios, ellos podrían tener tutores privados por un par de meses e ingresar el próximo ciclo escolar al San Pablo, también seria bueno para su hija el poder estar aquí en la corte inglesa, podría aumentar sus conociéndoos en cuanto a la sociedad y estar mejor preparada para cuando asuma su responsabilidad como matriarca de su ilustre familia. Uds. saben muy bien como yo que nuestro circulo esta lleno de personas sin escrúpulos y déspotas y que trataran de aprovecharse de una u otra forma, por eso creo que a ellos le haría bien ver desde dentro y sin presiones como son las cosas. El rey se felicito internamente por su rápido ingenio de haber tramado su nueva estrategia, tenia que retener lo mas posible a esa odiosa familia escocesa cerca, a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aun mas, le decía su padre sabiamente. El dichoso Williams no decía nada, no expresaba nada, pero la vieja esa, parecía complacida con la insinuación. Por Merlín!, que ya digan algo!

\- Permítanos pensarlo su majestad, de antemano agradecemos su amable invitación.

Solo eso dijeron... y dejaron al rey con la vena saltando, eso era un descaro, malditos escoceses mal educados y bárbaros, como que pensarlo? El rey rabiaba a más no poder, pero demostraba todo lo contrario, hizo un leve asentimiento y se retiro calmadamente aunque por dentro ardía de rabia. Pero al menos había conseguido algo de tiempo. Solo esperaba que sus investigadores le hicieran llegar lo antes posible el reporte que tanto ansiaba.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del castillo, una fuerte discusión se llevaba acabo entre la familia Andrew.

\- No, Tía entiéndame, todo el mundo conoce al Rey, el no hace nada sin sacar provecho de una situación y creo que esta siendo demasiado generoso con su propuesta, además no me gusta como trata a Candy, cuando ella entra, a el le brillan los ojos, la mira como embobado, queda hechizado con ella, sin decir todo lo afectuoso que se muestra con ella, vio la habitación que le asigno, Por Dios tía, es una de las mejores del castillo, ha visto las cenas que ha organizado, todo es en base al gusto de Candy, si hasta ha cancelado una sesiones en el parlamento por atender alguno de sus caprichos, como ese DIA , cuando llevo a los niños del naufragio al Zo, lo mando a cerrar y organizo un tremendo festín. Y hasta el fue a acompañarlos, y que me dice de la pobre mucama que casi manda a azotar por que le trajo a Candy un te equivocado, y el vestido que le regalo y ese finísimo collar de diamantes de le envío para la cena de la semana pasada? eso no me gusta nada.

\- JAJAJJAJAJA, Williams, estas celoso? Todo el mundo queda hechizado con TU HIJA al entrar en un lugar. Los ancianos del consejo, tu amigos reyes y príncipes de la india, Los hombres mas podedorosos del mundo y de los emiratos árabes, le han hecho regalos mas costosos que ese collar, y nunca desconfiante de ninguno, en la bóveda personal de Candy, no caen mas Joyas, te recuerdo que hasta en la MIA y en la TUYA hay muchos de esos preciosos presentes, si hasta podríamos exhibirlas en un museo y nos faltaría tiempo para catalogarlas. Y no te hagas! ... Si hasta ese loco y geniudo pirata amigo tuyo, el capitán Simons cayó a sus pies. Que te sorprende? Entiendo que Candy ya no es una niña y es una jovencita muy bella y pronto deberá elegir marido y creo que lo que te asusta es que el rey la quiera de nuera y no de sobrina. Pero, querido sobrino el rey no ha descubierto aun que a Candy las joyas y las cosas materiales no le interesan. . JAJAJJAJAJ me imagino la cara de decepción cuando lo haga.

\- Por otro lado, yo ya no estoy muy convencida de enviarla a ese colegio, aun es muy delgada la línea de recuperación de Candy, podría recaer y no estaríamos aya, Terry le hace muy bien, es un buen muchacho, me sentiría orgullosa de emparentar como los Ingleses através de el. Aunque ni yo me lo creo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que pensaría axial hace un par de años le habría enviado a cortar la cabeza por traición. Pero ese par tienen una conexión especial que ni ellos mismo han notado, y espero que aun no la noten, no quiero lidiar con ese parcito y sus hormonas adolescentes aun.

\- JAJAJAJJA, ahí tía, tiene razón creo que me salen los celos de papa con ese Tío de Terry, y debería ser alreves debería darme celos el sobrino y no su tío, de todas maneras tenemos mucho que arreglar hache en Londres, y no podríamos movernos a una de nuestras propiedades sin que pareciera un desaire al presuntuoso Rey de Inglaterra, y si tiene razón Candy aun no esta estable del todo, y me sentiría mas traquido que cuando ingrese al San Pablo, Terry se sintiera mas cercano a ella, pero para eso deberíamos partir con contarle a Terry lo que Candy vivió... en eso la ti lo interrumpió.

\- Y ese alboroto, que se escucha… viene del jardín?

\- Si tía, creo que es su Nuevo hijo Deryl que ya corrompido el buen comportamiento a mi tranquila hija.

\- La tía abuela puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo.. Por todos los apostoles y santos juntos, juro que desollare a Candy viva, si corrompe el buen comportamiento de mi pequeño Deryl.

Albert y Becky que venia llegando solo se miraron y pensaron lo mismo. Es demaciado tarde…

En el jardín todo era gritos y risas, Deryl corría todo mojado tras un enorme perro, que corría tras un pequeño muy asustado gatito, seguidos por Candy también mojada, y tras ellos el rey? el rey estaba corriendo de tras de los traviesos Andrew ? Seguidos por el mayordomo y 3 mucamas… eso si que era raro.

Terry, había salido de su auto encierro y reía a mares. La reina alentaba al rey y le decía tu puedes querido, atrapa al gato de Candy !, desde cuando Candy tenia un gato ? se pregunto Albert ... Con cautela los Andrew se acercaban a la Reina y le preguntaron que paso ? entonces ella le dijo.

\- El gato de Candy parece que no se lleva con el Perrito de Deryl.

La tía abuela arqueo la ceja, una por que eso no era precisamente una cosa para llamarse perrito, debido a su enorme tamaño y otra por querer saber de donde Candy y Deryl habían sacado una mascota.… Claro que lo sabia, para que se hacia la tonta… de seguro del rey. !

\- Aaah pero no es culpa del gato de Candy o del perrito de Deryl, es culpa de Terry !. Los Andrew miraron al implicado y el solo les sonrío, sacando orgullosamente otro pequeño gato de entre sus brazos. Con cara de muy travieso dijo, los muy glotones querían la comida de miau, enseñando a su gato.

\- OK eso explicaba talvez un altercado y la persecución, pero porque iban todos medio mojados? Pregunto Albert.

\- Porque después de pelearse por la comida y la leche, mi tío dijo que había que bañarlos y llamo a las mucamas para que lo hicieran, pero esas mascotas eran igual a sus dueños, traviesas y muy escurridizas, por eso Candy callo en la tina, al tratar de ayudar a las mucamas, Wuau, salto sobre ella, pensando que estaban jugando y se sacudió junto a Deryl quien resbalo y mi tio por ayudarlo cayo a la tina con el, luego Pequis se asusto y salio corriendo cuando vio a Candy con la intención de devolverla al agua.

\- La reina miro con cariño a Terry y luego a los Andrew, y les dijo, no recuerdo a mi marido reír tanto, no regañen a los chicos, el les trajo las mascotas, el perrito Deryl lo llamo Wuau, por que Terry llamo a su gato miau, y mi esposo le puso Pequis a la gatita de candy, dijo que le había costado una enormidad encontrar con gato con pecas, río alegremente la reina, y se han divertido a lo grande desde hace

\- un rato. Es bueno ver al rey reír, con mis hijos el debe ser estricto por que un día uno de ellos heredará el trono, pero con Terry, Candy y Deryl se permite ser indulgente y disfrutar lo que no pudo como papa. Estos dias han sido maravillosos, dijo emocionada llevándose ambas manos al pecho, de por si, cuando Terry viene, siempre es maravilloso, pero la presencia de sus hijos a llenado el Castillo de risas y alegría. El peso de la corona es muy duro, Ud., me entiende cierto, Sir Williams?

El asintió, pero no le gustaba por donde iba el camino. De por si hija era un torbellino andante y busca problemas, ahora con sus nuevo aliado, Deryl y dos mascotas, mas el apoyo del rey en sus andanzas, no quería ni imaginarse en lo que podría trasformarse ese Castillo. Ya había visto varios casos asi desde que Candy llego a sus vidas, pero que importaba, ellos eran escoceses, bárbaros los llamaban muchos, amaban la naturaleza, la vida al aire libre y los animales, Pero los ingleses ? que resultaría de todo esto ? Seguro se iría al demonio el buen protocolo ingles y sus estirados y estrictos principios. Y a la reina no parecía importarle, mas bien parecia muy complacida.

\- Williams, me dijo la tia abuela, si no puedes con ellos? Úneteles ! ve por se PERRITO y detén todo esto, y así fue que me lance a tratar de agarrar a Wuau.

Al día a siguiente, había vueltos las reinas madres Isabel I y Catalana II, la tía abuela pensó que la cordura regresaría al Castillo con la imponente presencia de las serias y estrictas anteriores reinas. Ellas las conoció en su juventud siempre fueron así, con cara de limón asido, como les decía Candy a las personas de carácter fuerte, Pero que equivocada estaba pensaba. Basto media hora de convivir con su sobrina nieta para que se echara al bolsillo a esas estiradas damas. Y la cena era todo risas. No podía negarlo entre Candy y Terry, hacían una entretenía personificación y narración de lo sucedido el día anterior. La tía abuela entendía al rey, ella misma fue muy estricta con Williams, Rosemary, Sara y sus demás sobrinos, y con la generación siguiente siguió igual, hasta que Williams adopto a Candy, que poder tan grande tenia esa chiquilla para alegrarlo todo. Por mas que ella trataba de mostrarse seria mil veces le había Ganado y se había contagiado, claro muy disimuladamente.

En el colegio San Pablo 6 muchachitos, recibían las notificaciones de salida para el próximo 5 domingo, dos estaban felices, dos intrigados, y los otros dos enfurecidos.

Los príncipes Eduard y Clark conversaban intrigados en su habitación.

\- Ed, tu sabes quienes son los invitados de nuestros padres?

\- Ni idea, deben ser muy importantes por que hasta nuestras abuelas estarán ahí para el almuerzo del 5 domingo.

\- Quienes serán? se preguntaba Clark.

Ellos nunca desde que había empezado su vida escolar habían sido retirados la tarde anterior al día de descanso, ni siquiera cuando había alguna celebración importante, simplemente ellos se la perdían. Su padre era muy estricto, al único que le solapaba todo era a su primo, habían escuchado algo de los humores de un naufragio, del rey de escocia como visita de su padre y su familia, pero sabían que de eso ya habia pasado 4 meses, ademas su padre, no toleraba a los escoseses. Ni ellos tampoco, prueba de eso era los multiples altercados que habian tenido con los hermanitos vecinos a su cuarto Allister y Archival, sin mensionar a Daniel Legan quien era insoportable, como la pegajosa de su hermana y ellos eran parientes directos del tal Willian Andrew, Por ende los escoceses estaban descartados, la presencia de sus abuelas las reynas madres tampoco ameritaba la salida anticipada o la presencia del Tio Richard, el siempre estaba cerca de su padre, Terriuce, su descarriado primo, no había vuelto al colegio desde la escapadita a America. Seguro y había rebasado la paciencia del Tío Richard y su padre no había podido hacer nada. Talvez lo tuvieran castigado y confinado en alguna de las torres del Castillo, eso lo hizo sonreír, los príncipes no se llevaban mal con su primo, pero si le tenían algo de celos. Porque el siempre era defendido por su padre, además y lo principal era por que el siempre hacia lo que se le venia en gana y ellos, jamás, podrían ni pensar siquiera en contradecir a su progenitor ni con el pensamiento.

Archi y Stear, estaban felices por fin la espera llegaría a su fin. Después de tantos meses vería a su adorada prima, nada empañaba la felicidad que sentían, ni si quiera el hecho que tendrían que compartir con los odios Legan. George les comento que la familia estaba hospeda en el Castillo del rey, tampoco eso les empañaba la felicidad aunque tuvieran que toparse a sus desagradables vecinos, los príncipes herederos al trono. George les dio una lista enorme de los protocolos que deberían cumplir, y les dio un largo y tendido sermón departe de la tía abuela, como siempre a ellos les entraba por un oído y les salía por el otro, no es que no les importara, ellos sabían comportarse, pero su mente volaba al pensar en su Prima adorada.

Los hermanos Legan rabiaban a morir, habían sido excluidos de la invitación al palacio, George pasaría por ellos y los llevaría de compras y a unos aburridos museos, porque sus padres estaban en America ultimando detalles en el Nuevo proyecto de la familia Andrew del cual su padre seria responsable.

\- Pero George, no entiendo por que no podemos ir al palacio, allí esta Candy e irán también Stear y Archi y por que nosotros no? rabiaba Eliza.

Esa hubiera sido la oportunidad ideal de compartir con los príncipes Edward y Clark, además estarían los 3 hijos del Duque de Granchéster, al mayor no lo conocía pero a los mellizos si, eran poco agraciados pero muy coquetos, a Elisa y su amiga Susana les agradaba coquetear con ellos, pero tenían los ojos puestos en los apuestos príncipes, aunque a Susana le llamaban también la atención sus primos. Ella aun no se decidía por cual, Eliza obviamente quería a Edward el primogénito del rey, aunque no entendía por que, el decía que ambos eran los herederos al trono por igual y que se sabría cual seria el rey solo poco antes de morir su padre o al Abdicar. Pero Eliza tenía claro que era el hijo mayor del rey de Inglaterra quien heredaba el trono, y a ese quería ella, seria una Reina. Por que se casaría con Edward. Y seria más que Candy.

\- Srta. Eliza, George interrumpió sus pensamientos,

\- su tío no esta en sus dominios, no puede, y créame le duele el alma el no poder llevarlos al palacio este 5 domingo, deben entender, no es su Castillo ancestral, las cosas hache en Inglaterra son diferentes, todo es en base a un estricto protocolo y nivel jerárquico. Sus primos com en la línea de sucesión al patriarcado están incluidos. Es solo por eso. Pero me dio instrucciones de llevarlos al mejor hotel, a las mejores tiendas donde podrán compara todo lo que deseen, "dales carta Blanca en gastos a mis adorados Neal y Eliza, se lo merecen por ser tan comprensivos, y prepara un entretenido panorama para ellos. "fueron sus instrucciones, las que con el mayor de los agrado yo cumpliré fielmente.

Los hermanos Legan sonrieron, si al menos no satisfechos por lo menos complacidos, entendían que el asistente de su tío seguro pensaba que los aburridos museos eran entretenidos.

George por su parte recordaba con claridad las palabras del patriarca, las que el maquillo magistralmente. ( lamento hacerte esto amigo deberás soportar a Neal y Eliza este fin de semana, te sugeriría que los dejaras encerrados en el Hotel pero no creo que Sara me lo deje pasar, y si lo hago capas y aparece cada 5 domingo por acá, necesito evitar eso, llévalos de compra para calmar el berrinche que harán, cómprales los que quieran con tal de mantenerlos callados y no termines con dolor de cabeza, eso si, llévalos a unos cuantos museos antes, hazlos caminar y cánsalos para que no te agoten, y haber si axial, aprenden algo de historia y cultura. Aunque lo dudo) George se felicito a si mismo por haber dejados a esos malcriados sino contentos al menos traquidos, respiro profundo y comenzó a mentalizarse para esas largas y tormentosas horas que pasaría junto a los hermanos Legan, en unos días mas, en casos como el de ese par , el justificaba la existencia de los internados y la necesidad de las familias nobles y adineradas de enviar a sus hijos allí.

En el recreo de la tarde, llego Susana emocionadísima diciéndole a su amiga Elisa que este fin de semana lo pasarían juntas, Eliza la miro extrañada por que ella le había mentido y dicho que el 5 domingo lo pasaría con su familia en el palacio real.

\- No te puedo llevar con migo Susana, axial que ni me lo pidas, mi familia es muy importante, pero no puedo hacer una excepción y llevarte, le había sonreído con burla.

Susana ni cuenta se dio de las indirectas de Eliza. Y le dijo

\- Amiga, no es necesario mis padres han sido invitados por la Duquesa de Granchester al almuerzo del palacio.

A Eliza se le callo el piso.

\- Entonces, ahí nos veremos amiga. Le respondió con una fingida sonrisa. Por los mil demonios del infierno, como podía pasarle esto a ella?, la insípida e insignificante de Susana iría al palacio, y ella no. Como le haría, ya había fanfarroneado frente a todas las chicas del colegio donde pasaría el próximo 5 domingo, seria el hazme reír de sus amigas. Estaba perdida…


	14. Chapter 14

El rey le comento a Candy y a Terry que este fin de semana quería hacer algo especial, vendrían sus hijos y que había invitado a sus primos por que era el quinto Domingo, a Candy eso del 5 domingo no le gustaba y le dijo al rey.

\- Me parece injusto que uno solo pueda ver a su familia y convivir con sus amigos una vez cada 5 semanas. Eso seria para mí como un castigo eterno... dijo teatralmente. No cree su majestad que es muy poquito? Como voy a organizar mis quintos domingos?. eso quiere decir que no podría ni si quiera ver a mis primos o a Terry o a sus hijos de los cuales espero ser amiga, por que en el colegio no se nos permitirían ni mirarnos, y como tendría tiempo para ver a mi tía abuela y a mi padre, o a mis abuelitos cuando vengan a visitarme, o a UD y la reina? Eso no es vida, valoro la educación tradicional pero en ese colegio Exageran las reglas, gracias a su gran idea no tendremos al menos Terry y yo que preocuparnos por eso hasta en un par de meses, pero no me hago a la idea. Decía mi pecosa con ojitos de cachorrito con hambre.

Yo no lo podía creer, mi pecosa descarada no se naba ni cuenta pero se estaba quejando con el mismísimo Rey sobre el sistema tradicional de educación del que Inglaterra estaba tan orgulloso y que cabe mencionar que la familia real era 100% aficionada a el. Porque ellos lo habían impuesto hace muchas generaciones atrás.

Ahora si quería saber si mi deslenguada pecosa sorprendía a mi tío.

\- Cuando tome mi lugar en parlamento será una de las primeras reformas que liderare, dijo muy convencida mi pecosa, ese sistema educativo esta muy anticuado.

Solo espero que Dios se apiade de mí y alguien mas tenga esa idea, así me evitaría que muriera de aburrimiento.

Mas aya estaba mi tía la Reina con las madres reinas, la tía abuela y Becky, todas muy atentas y la tía abuela estaba con los colores muy cambiantes en la cara, ninguna decía ni pío, porque cuando hablaba con alguien el rey, nadie mas podía opinar, si no había sido previamente invitado a esa conversación, aunque estábamos todos en el misma salón de te. Generalmente el te, lo tomaban solo entre las mujeres, pero desde que llegamos al palacio esa tradición había cambiado, y mi tío no se perdía esa pequeña tertulia de la tarde y claro como no quería ser el único hombre para mi suerte me arrastraba junto con el, a veces nos acampanaba mi padre y la duquesa, por suerte a ella mi tío no la invitaba a nuestras pequeñas charlas y la mayoría de las veces mi padre no podía ni soltar palabra de lo anonadado que estaba por lo deslenguada de mi pecosa, yo era feliz, empecé a expresar mi opiniones al igual que Candy, mi padre muchas veces me contradecía o tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero mi tío con una levantada de cejas le decía, déjalo expresarse. Me sentía libre por primera vez en mi vida. Libre de hablar, libre de pensar y libre de expresar lo que en mi mente había.

\- Candy, cariño, no te angusties, cuando llegue el momento veremos como arreglamos eso.

Candy le regalo una radiante sonrisa a mi tío que se que lo dejo en las nubes.

Pecosa manipuladora, lo tenia planeado, ya la había visto hacer eso antes con casi todos los que la rodeaban, Mi abuela Catalana me alzo una ceja y movió sus labios en silencio diciéndome APRENDE. ! Eso me dio mucha risa que me tuve que tragar, la abuela Catalina, la mas severas y de un fuerte caracter de todas reinas de la Historia de Inglaterra estaba encantada con la deslenguada pecosa, muchas veces me dijo, esa muchachita tiene carácter, me recuerda a mi misma. Pero tiene algo que yo no tenia, astucia a la hora de envolver con su inocente encanto, y lo peor es cuando se san cuenta que te manipulo, se lo perdonas apenas te da otra sonrisa, ahí nietecito Mio, vas a tener mucha competencia, si aspiras a ser uno de sus pretendientes. Y parece que me hubiese echado una maldición, por que así lo comprobé cuando llegaron los presidiarios del San Pablo mis primos y los de Candy. La pecosa salio corriendo olvidándose del decoro y las buenas costumbres de una dama, se les colgó al cuello y los besuqueo en ambas mejillas apenas bajaron del carruaje, me dio risa ver la cara de ellos era como si estuvieran ante un enorme tesoro, mi primos que venían en el mismo carruaje retrocedieron espantados por que la pecosa atolondrada hiciera los mismo con ellos, pero el espanto les duro demasiado poco para mi gusto ya que a la dos horas estaban compitiendo con los primos de Candy por su atención. Yo los miraba furioso. Hasta que Becky se me acerco, y me dijo.

\- Bienvenido al mundo de Candyland. Si la amas debes compartirla, ella es parte de todo y de todos, y nunca, jamás pises escocia si no estas dispuesto a eso. En escocia, su pueblo la idolatra, besaría el barro en el que pisa, si claro ella les permitiera hacer algo así, es amiga y así de efusiva hasta con el que limpia las calles, recuerdo cuando visitaba mi hogar, MI NANA, escucha bien MI NANA la que me cuido desde que nací, moría por complacerla, y sabes lo que mas me gusta de ella, candy jamás nunca se aprovecharía del poder que ejerce en los sentimientos y en las acciones de los demás, ella antepone al resto muchas veces antes que a si misma, Serra la mejor matriarca de escocia. Sabias que habia una profecía celta que que se llama la ELEGIDA, y predecia que el pueblo escocés se enfrenaria a su mas grande enemigo por el amor de su matriarca, un amor tan grande como el que los escoceses sienten por Candy, pero no te asustes… por eso... Desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestros ancestros cambiaron las leyes, para torcerle la mano al destino, en escocia las matriarcas eligen a sus esposos, los historiadores aseguran que la antigua religión cambio la ley para evitar que nuestra matriarca fuera la " elegida " de alguien, y asi escocia nunca entraria en guerra con Inglaterra, porque según la profecía, no podrá gobernar un reino sobre el otro. Ademas eso escocia no tiene reinado, la antigua religión lo cambio también por un patriarcado, es lo básicamente pero mismo con otro nombre. Mis antepasados celtas eran muy supersticiosos. Cambia esa cara, recuerda que mi tierra es la cuna de las hadas del los bosques, los magos y brujas como Merlín, y Morgana, y toda clase de seres mágicos y sorprendentes, duendes, druidas, oráculos, dragones etc… Aquí entre nos, creo que los escoceses tenían una gran imaginación… y mucho tiempo libre en invierno. Jajajajajaja.

\- JAJAJJAJA Esta Becky es tan loca como mi pecosa.

\- Logro sacarme una carcajada tan espontánea y fuerte que llamo la atención de mi pecosa y me miraba como me suele mirar en ocasiones solo a mi, eso me deja en las nubes.

\- Mmmmm Parece que tenemos al ELEJIDO… me susurra Becky al oído, anda y demuéstrales a esos 4 muchachitos como se acapara la atención de una dama. Para que les quede bien claro cual es tu lugar en el corazón de mi futura hija, mira que te quiero de yerno si o si ! Asi que no me decepciones tigre y ve por ella.

\- Querida… mas bien deviste decirle al tigre.. ve por tu domadora, me susurro la reina madre Catalina al oído. Yo la mire atónita y llena de vergüenza por lo que le había dicho a su nieto, pero ella muy suelta de huesos y con un delicado andar se alejo dejándome sin palabras y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Esa señora definitivamente se parece mucho a la deslenguada pecosa como le llama Terry.

\- Gatita pronto Sera tu cumpleaños lo pasaras aquí o en escocia pregunto Archi. Hay no ! Los Andrew y cercanos en masa palidecieron, cosa que no paso desapercivida por la reina madre isabel. Y varios de los presentes.

\- Talves deveriamos juntarlo con el mio y celegbrarlo juntas cariño, dijo la reina Isabel, seria un honor para mi, asi eliminaríamos una serie de costumbres anticuadas y arcaicas que no me gustan pero con la escusa que seria un cumpleaños conjunto seria justificable la eliminación de tan horribles tradiciones, y debo confezarte que hay una fiesta que siempre soñe y nunca pude realizar por tener el peso de la corona en mi cabeza.

\- Y cual es esa fiesta querida madre pregunto mi Tio muy interezado.

\- Un baile de disfraces ! Y me gustaria lirios por todo el palacio. Nada de cacerías, ni tiros al blanco, este evento de cumpleaños seria cero deportes machistas.

\- A ti que te Candy ? le pregunta la abuela Isabel a la pecosa. Que te gustaria para ese dia ?

\- Un circo o una obra de teatro. Me dijo mirándome de reojo, y un castillo de dulces y muchos pasteles de chocolate.

\- Una fiesta para el pueblo, dijo la abuela catalina muy entusiasmada.

\- En escocia sl pueblo para el cumpleaños del patriarca se reparte whisky, para el mío dulces y para el de la tía abuela cestas con frutas.

\- Me gusta la idea de cestas con fruta. Creo que la podemos copiar como para mi, y para ti, que te parece que le enviemos dulces ingleses a los niños de escocia y les demos dulces escoceses a los de Inglaterra, a mi me encantaba los dulces que Traía mi prima de irlanda y escocia. Cuando nos visitaba.

\- Que alguien me traiga una pluma, para que no se nos olviden las ideas.

Y asi, astutamente mi familia se apodero del cumpleaños de la pecosa, los Andrew en ves de parecer molestos parecían aliviados, ya volvieron con sus rarezas. Y a la mañana siguiente supe por que, y también supe por que la desmesurada emoción de la abuela catalina e Isabel.

Resulta que Por esos días, en el cumpleaños anterior había muerto el sobrino del patriarca, eso yo ya lo sabia pero lo que no sabia es que Candy vio su muerte, lo vio caer del caballo y también estuvo perdida entre la conciencia y la inconciencia junto a su cuerpo durante varios días, la tía abuela le contaba a mis abuela desahogándose, yo me sentía mal por estar ahí, pero había ido por un libro y al oír el nombre de mi pecosa, me dio curiosidad y no quise salir de la salita continua, no se si me arrepentirme o no. Mi pecosa tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez, ahora entiendo sus episodios de mudismo, las caras de los Andrew, la presecia continua del Doctor Martin, el alivio cuando hablaba, el terror a los caballos, las gaitas, el viaje a Londres, entiendo hasta sus caras llenas de agradecimiento cuando la asia rabiar, para los Andrew el ofrecimiento de mi abuela les caía como anillo al dedo, era ideal para crear nuevos recuerdos, crear una nueva vida. Yo no he perdido a nadie que recuerde, pero debe ser un dolor enorme, mas en las condiciones en que se fue ese muchacho. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la reina reconoció saberlo, y ahi entendi porque la intencion de celebrar su cumpleaños junto al de Candy, ellas sabian aunque no todos los detalles, pero muchos si, cuando vio el dolor reflejado en la cara los Andrew. Fue horrible, la familia real también había sufrido dos perdidas en una fecha importante para uno de sus miembros, en su cumpleaños, mi abuela estaba hablando de ella misma, el cumpleaños de la reina Isabel no se celebraba en marzo, si no hasta mayo por el recordatorio de la trágica muerte de la primera esposa de mi tío y de su recien nacida hija. Mi tío había tenido una hija? el cumpleaños de la abuela Isabel no era en mayo? cuantos secretitos mas tendrá escondidos esta familia?

Por fin ternino este horrible quinto domingo, mi primitos se le pegaron como babosa a mi pecosa y ni que decir de sus propios primos quienes parecen besar el suelo que pisa, que coraje me da. Porque mi pecosa tendrá que ser asi, porque tendrá que andar regalando besos, sonrisas y abrazos a todos los mocosos de pacotilla que se le acercan, no ve cuanto me duele? También estuvo aquí la insoportable de Susana Marlowe, mi detestable madrastra me tenia arto con sus insinuaciones y la constante presión de que atendiera a la hija de sus amigos, que acaso no tenia nada mejor que hacer que andar encajándomela, si tanto le gusta para nuera por que no se la presentas a tus hijos, creo que la cara de horror que me puso no tiene precio, almenos con eso dejo de fastidiarme. Por otro lado estoy preocupado por milly, le pedí a mi futuro suegro que fuéramos a verla al sur de Inglaterra para saber si esta bien, mi mini pequitas se me aparece en los sueños llorando y no lo soporto, esta mañana se lo comente a Candy y me dijo que ella también tenia esa misma presión en el pecho, una angustia, Becky nos dijo que talvez era por que la extrañábamos demasiado, espero que sea eso y no una señal de que algo malo le este pasando.

El próximo cumpleaños de la reina madre que se celebraría junto a mi pecosa tenia el palacio envuelto en una locura, definitivamente la abuela catalina esta decidida a tirar la casa por la ventana, hoy salimos un rato a pasear por Londres y mucha gente se les quedaba mirando, incluso la modista que esta preparando los disfraces para la fiesta, le pregunto a la abuela si los Andrew tenían antepasados en común con la monarquía Inglesa por que ella encontraba un enorme parecido entre ella y mi pecosa, yo las mire y si en realidad si se parecen en muchas cosas físicas. La tía abuela casi se atraganto y negó rotundamente, dijo que jamás ambos linajes se habían mezclado y hasta ahí llego la conversación.

En el colegio San Pablo, los dos príncipes comentaban.

\- como te cayeron los Andrew Ed ?

\- Son muy distintos a nosotros, pero me parecieron buenas personas, me dio envidia la relación que hay entre todos ellos, va mas alla de los lazos de sangre, se palpa en el ambiente que se aman.

\- Viste como eran con el pequeño Deryl, a el lo acaban de adoptar y todos le profesaban el mismo amor como si fuera parte de ellos. Nuestra familia nunca ha sido así, o bueno no lo eran.

\- Por que dicen eran, Clark?.

\- Por que sentí a las abuelas mas cariñosas, a nuestro padre mas atento a nosotros, era extraño pero me sentí bien, creo que la influencia de los escoceses le hara bien a nuestra familia.

\- Yo nunca había notado eso, siempre sentí que teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos y que nos daban lo mejor. Pero esa noche que llego candy al salón con el pequeño Deryl en pijamas a dar las buenas noches, sentí que algo me falto siempre, al ver al patriarca y a la Sra. Eloy decirles que al rato pasaban por sus habitaciones a arroparlos, sentí un vacío dentro de mi Clark, no te paso?

\- Si, me sentí tonto, pero me paso igual, mas cuando los primitos de candy, alegaron y a ellos que? Que acaso estaban pintados? O que acaso pensaban que estaban demasiado grandes para ser arropados?, Los encontré entupidos, pero cuando se acerco la Señora Elroy y les dijo que con tanta ternura y amor que ellos nunca estarían demasiado grandes para ella. Sentí que el estupido era yo, y ese vacío del que te hable lo sentí como un agujero en el pecho.

\- Me vas a decir que te gustaría que te fueran a arropar? y te dieran un beso en la frente de buenas noches, vamos Clark ! ya tienes 16 anos.

\- Tonto ¡! A ti también te hubiese gustado saber que sentirías si nuestros padres o abuelas hicieran algo así. No lo niegues Eduard. !

\- Jajajajaja es verdad, pero no podemos cambiar eso, pero prometámonos hermanito que nunca dejaremos que nuestros futuros hijos sientan un hoyo así en el pecho.

\- Pero Ed..Y si nuestras esposas no lo desean hacer?

\- Vamos, que acaso no viste a Sir Williams, a veces parecía mas amigo de su hija y de sus sobrinos que su papa, y a ratos se portaba como un padres amoroso con ellos sin importar quien estuviera presente, si hasta tomaba en brazos y cargaba en el hombro al Pequeño Deryl, sin importarle que le arrugara su costosa ropa o le manchara de chocolate.

\- JAJAJAJA, si tienes razón ese señor no por demostrar sus sentimientos hacia los suyos, parecía menos hombre o más débil, yo quiero ser como el cuando crezca y tenga hijos.

\- Sabias lo que supe através de las criadas?

\- Que?

\- Que Sir Williams los ha educado casi solo. Sabias que es la primera vez en su vida que pisan un internado?

\- Enserio ?

\- Si.

\- Woow..

\- Oye… y de donde sacaría tantos chocolates ese diablillo de Deryl, siempre traia consigo una gran dotacion. Lo bueno que era generoso y siempre nos daba. Creo que en mi vida habia comido y disfrutado tanto chocolate.

\- JAJAJAJAJA, si, yo ya quisiera que fuera otra vez quinto domingo, lo pasamos bien, hasta nuestros vecinos me caen mejor ahora.

\- Te gusto Candy ?

\- Si y no… Clark

\- Como es eso ?

\- Es muy linda y calida, pero creo que nuestro primo nos mataría si le echáramos un ojo encima.

\- Y a ti?

\- Bromeas … ! Claro que si, es bellísima, y seria una gran madre y esposa, aquien no le gustaría una mujer asi a su lado para toda la vida, pero al igual que tu valoro y aprecio mi vida para que nuestro primo acabe con ella. Por andar enamorando a la chica de sus sueños.

\- Pero eso no tiene que saberlo Terry, podemos hacerle la vida de cuadritos por suertudo, será divertirlo encelarlo. Jajajajaja

\- Pero no crees que lastimaríamos a la pecosa como le llama Terry.

\- No, que va, si ella esta igual de perdida por el. Pero no se dan cuenta aun, son los únicos que no lo notan, jajajajaja.

\- Jajá jajá, Si pero prométeme que a la hora de apoyarlos seremos incondicionales con ellos.

\- Prometido.


	15. Chapter 15

En el ala de las chicas del colegio San Pablo

\- Ahí Eliza…. no sabes cuanto lamento que tu y tu hermano hayan enfermado así del estomago, ese asistente de tu tío es un inútil!, debió haber previsto que eso pasara. Y creo que deberían demandar al restaurante donde los llevo a cenar. Pobrecita de ti amiga, todo el fin de semana encerrada en un hotel. Yo por mi parte la pase de maravilla, imagínate que tener toda la atención de tanto chico guapo es maravilloso, fueron tan atentos y cordiales con migo. Terry se porto divinamente y es guapísimo, ni que decir de tus primos o de los príncipes. Fui el centro de sus atenciones todo el fin de semana.

\- Y que tanto hicieron querida ? y Candy no estaba ?

\- Lo de siempre, tomamos el te, jugamos cricket, cabalgamos, fuimos a pasear por los jardines, se reunían con migo a toda hora, les toque el violín para ellos y quedaron maravillados, y a tu PRIMITA ni la vi. casi.

\- OH bien por ti, me retiro a mi habitación mañana tengo que entregar muchas tareas.

Eliza estaba que se arrancaba los pelos de coraje, mientras caminaba a la habitación de la chica con lentes para recoger su tarea, esperaba al menos que la inútil muchacha las haya terminado todas, ya no quería pasar mas corajes. Le había creído casi todo a la odiosa de Susana, hasta que había dicho que Candy casi no la vio, que gran mentirosa era esa tipa, casi tanto como ella misma, se reía internamente, como que si no conociera a sus primos, ellos eran inseparables siempre había sido así, y candy tomando te, o jugando cricket?, eso si que le hubiese gustado verlo, si ellos eran unos salvajes, mas si estaba el tío Williams cerca los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran, cabalgar ? IMPOSIBLE, si Candy no podía ni ver a los caballos luego de lo de Antony, además en la misa de la mañana, los príncipes ni la miraron, claro que a ella tampoco, talvez el único que le presto atención fue el hijo del amigo de sus padres, ese chico que según ella la persiguió todo el viaje en el barco, lo cual yo dudaba, porque la había pillado en varias mentiras y seguro esa era otra mas, pero definitivamente a una muchacha con esa facilidad de inventar le podría ser muy útil mas adelante.

Por la noche en el bosque, cuatro muchachos habían salido a hurtadillas de sus habitaciones.

\- En que minuto deje que me convencieras Stear, ya olvidas lo que paso la ultima excursión al Bosque hace unos meses.

\- AHA!... Fueron Uds. ?... Lo de los globos voladores!

\- Yo no, fue mi hermano, se defendió Archi.

\- Yo solo lo seguí, como ahora, y verán Uds. lo que pasa cuando uno tiene la mala idea de secundarlo en alguna de sus locuras.

\- Que te pasa Archi ? Acaso no te gustaría que le diéramos una sorpresa a Candy cuando llegue. Además con 4 manos más, podremos hacer algo más grande.

\- Pero un bunker? no te parece exagerado. Hermanito…

\- A mi me parece ideal, podemos conseguir algunas cosas, aparte de las que ya tenemos en nuestros cuartos. Sera muy entretenido.

\- Gracias por incluidos, dijo el Príncipe Edwuard. La verdad aparte de mi primo nosotros no habíamos tenido mas amigos, es difícil hacer amistades. Menos nos imaginamos tener una amiga mujer. Cierto Clark ?

\- Si, asintió Clark medio nostálgico.

\- Stear los miro extrañado, ellos nunca se habían sentido solos, se tenían entre ellos, y cuando llego Candy todo fue mas genial, además estaban los escoltas, y el personal de servicio, que claro nunca seguían sus jugarretas pero se las solapaban, eran como sus cómplices.

\- Será nuestro propio refugio en los próximos años aquí. Y verán que nos divertiremos a mares.

\- Miren, ese es el lugar. Dijo orgulloso Eduard. Que les parece?

\- Bien si podemos entrar, comento Stear intrigado viendo la cantidad de maleza. Alrededor de unas altas murallas, parecía una fortaleza.

\- Ed. les guiño un ojo a su hermano y le indico un pequeño pórtico, que no se notaba por tanta enredadera, al entrar vieron unos descuidados jardines Al fondo una fuente de agua estancada y unas paredes a medio caer.

\- Archi miro espantado, eso seria imposible transformarlo en un bunker, no había nada.

\- Es perfecto, esta sobre la colina, entre muchos árboles, se puede ver perfectamente si alguien se acerca, debemos despejar tanta maleza y tendremos que trabajar muy duro, Pero tengo que hacer una lista. Y empezó a enumerar en vos alta, la muralla de Alla le pondremos un techo de madera, a las paredes que faltan llenaremos con tabiques y con el distante espumoso que invente hace algunos años, el mismo que le puse a la casa del árbol de escocia,

\- Que ese eso de espumante aislante ? pregunto uno de los príncipes.

\- Un una espuma que se solidifica, solo necesita adherirse a una maya entre dos tabiques o a una pared, este aísla el frío y el ruido interior. De afuera no se escucha nada aunque adentro estuviera un ejército de mujeres gritando como locas. Lo invente para aislar nuestra casa del árbol en escocia por que los legan siempre nos andaban espiando y muchas veces nos atrapaban antes de ejecutar alguno de nuestros brillantes planes de diversión. Ellos nos acusaban con la tía abuela, y terminábamos castigados.

\- Stear, te recuerdo que siempre estábamos castigados! ya sea antes o después de los "maravillosos planes de diversión "jajajajjajajaja rieron ambos como recordando.

\- Y Que vamos a necesitar?

\- Los materiales para la espuma ya se los di al tío Williams y con George le enviares la otra lista. No se la di porque necesitaba ver el lugar primero. A ver… recitaremos pintura, calvos, maderas, semillas para el jardín, pala, martillos, ladrillos una carpa mientras esta listo el bunker, alambre de cobre, 200 campanas de en 4 tamaños diferentes, 2 alfombras, tela para cojines, una mesa y mas madera para hacerla, banquillos, un repísero para nuestros libros, y muchas pieles, tules a Candy le gustan los tules, una cocinilla, tetera, tazas de te y cosas así… y en camino veremos que mas.

Los príncipes lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, el archi lo miraba muy confiado asintiendo, agregando alguna que otra cosa a la lista.

\- y crees que tu tío Williams te enviara todo eso? Algunas cosas las podemos traer de nuestros cuartos otras consegirlas pero hay muchas que serian imposible de conseguir dijo Ed, pensando en los materiales de la espuma, los ladrillos y la madera.

Archi y Stear se miran sorprendidos y se largaron a reír.

\- Como crees ¿? Nunca taaaan abusadores, al tío le pediremos solo lo esencial, como los materiales de la espuma, la madera, los artículos de construcción y las herramientas, el resto tiene que correr por nuestra cuenta. Contesto muy solemne Stear.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de los príncipes Archi agrego.

\- El tío, nos apoya en todo, siempre ha sido así, no creo que por estar encerrados aquí vaya a cambiar.

Los príncipes se miraron incrédulos hasta la semana entrante en la que misteriosamente iban e iban apareciendo materiales en la puerta norte del colegio, y mas aun casi se caen de espalda el siguiente domingo que ven al mismísimo Patriarca de los Andrew ayudando a ingresar mas contrabando.

\- Hola chicos ¡! Ayúdenme con esas cajas. Les dijo muy campante.

\- Por la noche al retirarse el patriarca, los chicos comentaban su impresión.

\- Es increíble, mira si hasta un baúl con dulces, chocolates y galletas les había traído. Ahí estaba la respuesta de donde o más bien quien surtía a Deryl de tantas exquisiteces.

\- Su tío es GENIAL !, no lo puedo creer, todo lo que trajo, mira ese baúl, y mira esto, pieles, cojines de mil colores, 7 telescopios, y muchos libros de constelaciones y mas de 10 juegos de mesa, tiro de dardos, y muchas cosas para entretenerse. Los príncipes parecían niños chiquitos abriendo emocionados sus regalos de navidad.

\- Archi y Setar los miraban extrañados, preguntándose interiormente que acaso ellos no eran de la realeza y tenían todo lo que pudieran desear, que acaso no tuvieron una infancia como la de ellos? La respuesta era evidente por su exagerado entusiasmo, no, no la tuvieron. Talvez ellos tampoco la hubiesen tenido si no hubiese sido por su tío. Al verlos asi, comprendieron lo afortunados que habían sido, su vida al lado de la tía abuela o de sus padres hubiese sido igual o peor de severa y estricta, nota mental, agradecerle la próxima vez a su Tío por ser así con ellos, por darles la mejor infancia que un niño puede imaginar, por apoyarlos incondicionalmente en su adolescencia y por la familia que formo junto con ellos, con Antony y Candy, talvez ninguno tenia una mama cerca y el se comporto como mama y papa para los cuatro, aunque su única responsabilidad era con Candy el disodio también hacerse responsable de ellos, Pobre tío si hasta si vida sentimental había dejado de lado, por gusto o por que ellos les espantaban a las novias, Dios Mio que traviesos habían sido, pero su tío siempre los Eligio por encima de todo y de todos, el los cuidaba personalmente cuando enfermaban aunque tuvieran un doctor de cabecera, todos los que lo conocían pensaba que ellos tenían un doctor dentro de su escolta de viaje por que su tío era muy exagerado, y la verdad era por que ellos eran tremendos, siempre tenían algún accidente, fracturas y mil raspones, entre otras cosas, pero era su tío quien los cuidaba, quien les daba los remedios, quien se desvelaba por alguno de ellos, quien les curaba algún raspón, y les decía ese tonto dicho que los hacia reír y sentirse mejor, " sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy sanara mañana y si no sana mañana le voy a pegar a la rana "

\- Siii dijo Archi… creo que el tío exagero esta vez, debe sentirse culpable por tenernos encerrados aquí. Jajajajajaja. Todos rieron.

\- Esto va a quedar Genial! Dijo Clark muy emocionado.

\- Si trajo los telescopio es que asume que pasaremos aquí algunas noches cierto? Pregunto Ed.

\- Claro ! Y si cuentas son 7, eso quiere decir que piensa acompanarnos muchas de esas noches. Si te das cuenta todo lo trajo contando para 7.

\- OOOOHHHHH… ! Somos muy afortunados, de tenerlos de amigos. Esto sera muy entretenido. Solto Ed muy emocionado.

\- eres el príncipe de Inglaterra ya eres afortunado, Ed. Le dijo archi.

\- No, no lo éramos dijo abrazando a su hermano, Uds. toda la vida han gozado de libertad y han tenido mil aventuras, las han vivido, nosotros solo habíamos leído de cosas así, pero desde hace unos días siento que estoy viviendo la aventura mas grande de mi vida, ya quiero que lleguen Candy y Terry, mi primo es un poco mal genio pero es genial también, el ha sido el mas rebelde y aventurero de los tres, pero no son de las aventuras buenas, creo que estando aquí en nuestro bunker ya ni querrá salir a fuera a meterse en líos.

\- Para el caso dudo que Candy lo deje. Es una mandona jajajjaja dijo Stear.

\- Tengo una pregunta, dijo Clark. Para que son las campanas ?

\- La campanas grandes serán para avisar que uno de nosotros se acerca, las pondré en 4 lugares estratégicos para que avisemos que somos alguno nosotros y no unos intrusos los que vienen en caminos, las chiquitas Irán por el suelo como trampas y estarán alrededor eso nos avisaran que son intrusos los que vienen

\- OOOOOHHHH, eso es muy astuto de tu parte. Pensaste hasta en los sistemas de seguridad.

\- También estoy pensando en un sistema de regadío, será un dispositivo automático de agua que activaremos al detectar a un intruso, les caerá agua como lluvia que los dejara empapados. Jajajjajaja.

\- Terry sabe hacer unas bombas fétidas que usábamos cuando queríamos alejar a sus hermanastros o a la duquesa, nosotros las lanzábamos con una catapulta seguro y tu puedes inventar algo para lanzarlas mas lejos y en forma automática.

\- Wooow, creo que ese primo de Uds., ya me cae menos mal. Dijo Archi muy serio. Jajajajaja rieron amenamente los 4 jovencitos.

Así estuvieron los muchachos trabaja y trabaja cada atardecer después y antes de la cena por las siguientes 2 semanas, El proyecto Bunker cada día tomaba mejor aspecto, claro que para los sacerdotes a cardo del área de varones ya era preocupante las ojeras en esos 4 muchachos y los habían enviado a la enfermería pero nada les habían encontrado, no sabían si avisar o no al rey, y al patriarca de los Andrew. Al final decidieron avisarles, y solo llego Williams, quien convenció al rey que el iría en represtación de ambos, ya que el estaba tan atareado con los preparativos de la celebración real de los cumpleaños y ya que su majestad se había tomado tantas atenciones con su hija, esa seria la forma perfecta para el devolverle la mano. El monarca accedió más que feliz, y el patriarca respiro aliviado. Y había partido al colegio con su fiel secretario a ver que pasaba con sus ya no 2 dolores de cabeza, sino ahora 4. Que seria de el cuando Terry y Candy ingresaran al san Pablo, debería pedir una habitación el en hotel mas cercano al colegio en forma permanente. Eso seria lo más sensato.

\- vamos George a ver como están mis angelitos.

\- Al menos no han hecho explotar el salón de ciencias otra vez.

\- Si hasta mi paciencia tienen un límite. George. La ultima vez tuve una conversación con Stear y le advertí muy seriamente que ese tipo de "accidentes "se los perdonaría solo una vez por mes.

\- Jajajajajajaja, río George. Solo tu Williams podrías salir por una cosa así, ya me imagino la dicha conversación. " Stear apoyo tus ideas y proyectos pero solo tienes PERMITIDO hacer explotar el salón de ciencias solo una vez por mes! y no mas.

\- Jajajajaja si lo expresas así, se diría que soy muy poco estricto con los muchachos.

\- MUY POCO EXTRICTO?... No exageres Williams, quien no te conociera lo pensaría, pero yo te conozco y pienso que tu no eres NADA EXTRICTO con tus sobrinos, y bien se que los apoyas en todas y cada una de sus locuras, sino, ahí esta la prueba, en ese bunker CLANDESTINO que estas ayudándolos a construir.

\- No estas reacuerdo con ese proyecto cierto?

\- NO.. más bien pienso que necesitan un par de cosas mas… como instrumentos musicales, una batería y un saxofón seria estupendo, también candelabros de colores, como los que usaban en los reales jardines del palacio hindú. Una despensa para jugos, y enlatados de frutas, no puedes pensar surtirlos solo con dulces y galletas, hay que cuidar su alimentación. También un sistema de clave Morse, para que se puedan comunicar con la señorita Candy, por que instalar un servicio telefónico seria imposible. Además de ese bunker podría tener una agregado, pequeño laboratorio para el Joven Stear y sus nuevos ayudantes. Además creo que el doctor Martín debería empezar a instruir a la Señorita Candy con algunas nociones de primeros auxilios, así no habría visitas demás a la enfermería del colegio y eso evitaría que entren en sospechas, si alguno se hiere o accidenta en sus actividades clandestinas en el dichoso bunker.

\- MMMM esas son muy buenas ideas George !


	16. Chapter 16

\- No entiendo George, mi papa nunca me obligo a nada, por que tengo que hacer esto.

\- Srta Candy, ud y su primos tienen una tendencia innata de meterse en muchos lios, muchas veces han terminado heridos o lastimados seriamente, es su deber como futura cabeza de la familia velar por su bienestar, Ud. debe tener le guste o no nociones de medicina, por eso será la aprendiz del Dr Martin en lo que ingresa al colegio, el se hará cargo de la salud del personal del palacio, se ofreció porque dice que esta aburrido, de no hacer nada, ya que ni la tia abuela ha tenido ni un pequeño dolor de cabeza, vea el lado positivo Srta. Candy, su beber es cuidar del buen nombre de la familia, no podemos permitir que se sepa alguna de las muchas travesuras que realizaran los próximos años, que estoy seguro que serán demasiadas !, y no pueden vivir visitando la enfermería, por que las religiosas se preguntaran como se lastimaron, se darán cuenta de que realmente son unos verdaderos…

\- Rebeldes, revoltosos, malcriados, desastrosos, peligrosos, y mala influencia ?

\- Algo así Srta. y el buen nombre de los Andrew quedaría manchado dentro de esa tan prestigiosa institución, ninguno de sus ancestros ha cometido alguna barbaridad así, y Uds. no serán los primeros. Por que si ud no toma este curso intensivo, deberá el Sr. Williams prohibirle al señorito Alister que lleve a cabo alguno de sus inventos.

\- No, ESO NO ¡! Seria como córtale las alas a mi primo.

\- Bingo ¡! se grito internamente el buen George.

\- Esta bien, tienes razón. Pero tengo una condición.

\- George alzo las cejas, y se preguntaba cual seria ?. temeroso de la respuesta solo carraspeo y dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo, cual seria su condición ?

\- Que Terry me acompañe en este curso.

George trago en seco, como lograría convencer a ese endiablado muchacho a que se iniciara de aprendiz junto con Candy.

\- Puedo preguntar el motivo de su solicitud.

\- Fácil, dijo la pecosa, no quiero pasar esta tortura sola, pero confiaba en que Terry se negara y la zafara, aunque ya no estaba tan segura de querer zafarse, Pensó para adentro. Pero dijo. Los primos de Terry están ahí, ellos ya son amigos de Stear, y alguno será su futuro Rey, Terry también tiene que tomar esa responsabilidad de cuidarlos, además yo estaré en el área de chicas y el solo a unos paso de noche para checarlos, si algo se pone feo a esa horas o quieren que yo me escape al cuarto de los chicos para hacerlo, yo podría….

\- Ni se te ocurra Candy Withe Andrew, dijo Albert entrando al cuarto de la pecosa.

A George le pareció ver un pequeño brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, pero no estaba seguro, por que la tarde ya estaba cayendo, si no conociera bien a la Srta., se tragaría sus argumentos pero algo debía estar maquilando su cabecita. Por algo el gozaba con el mayor numero de aciertos a la hora de desmantelar alguna de sus travesuras, pero mejor pensaba la mejor estrategia para ebaucar al joven Granchester. Esa tarea seria mas difícil y mas difícil aun convencer al Rey o al duque a aceptar.

\- Albert !

\- Hola mi pequeña, como estuvo tu día ?

\- Así que ya quieres desacerté de mi ?

\- JAJAJAJA que cosas dices, por mi tu nunca te separarías de mi lado.

\- George podrías ir por Terry y así le damos la buena nueva, lo sentí en su habitación cuando venia para acá.

\- Si el joven acepta, aun quedan su padre y su tío. Dijo George con voz y cara de duda, en eso se abrió la puerta de par en par

\- Mi padre y mi tío.. que ? Los escoceses planeando un complot en suelo Ingles, pregunto teatralmente ofendido el joven.

\- JAJJAJAJJAJAJJA rieron todos.

\- Tu enves de estudiar medicina deverias estudiar teatro, Lanzo la pecosa.

\- Me gusta el teatro para verlo y disfrutarlo desde un palco, pero la medicina ?, quien dijo que estudiare medicina ?

\- Yo, dijo la pecosa muy suelta de huesos, desde el lunes, de 8 a 12 y de 2 a 5, todos los días, hasta los sábados, aprenderás a curar torceduras, quemaduras, desinfectar heridas, determinar si algo es grave o no, cosas simples por que solo serán nociones básicas, decía cada vez mas entusiasmada como si de una fiesta se tratase.

Cada vez que enumeraba algo, el joven Granchester negaba con la cabeza y con carra de terror, hasta que la pecosa dijo.

\- El único problema es como convenceremos a tu padre y a tu tío de esto, yo ya convencí a Albert y a George. Mintió descaradamente. Pero tengo dudas si ellos te van a dejar estudiar conmigo medicina ?

\- Contigo ?

\- Si, conmigo debemos asegurarnos en el colegio que a tus primos y a los mios no les pase nada con los inventos de Stear, nos divertiremos muchos rompiendo algunas reglas, pero si nos pillan, se nos acabo la diversión. O acaso pensabas que ingresaría al San Pablo solo para aburrirme ?

Y Uds. están deacuerdo ? pregunto incrédulo el muchacho.

Albert hablo serio, conoces al dicho si no puedes con ellos úneteles ?, bien no puedo pretender enviar a mi hija y a mis sobrinos a un internado y hacerme el loco como si no los conociera, Stear es muy ocurrente y sus inventos casi o mas bien nunca resultan, Candy trepa cuanto árbol se topa por delante y el colegio tiene un bosque enorme y archi, bueno archi es archi, los sigue a todos lados protestando pero es el primero en la fila para apoyar alguna de sus locuras. Y tu y tus primos aun no decubro sus virtudes pero se que por algo se llevan taan bien, algo en mi me dice tienen el mismo espiritu aventurero.

Que dices ? pregunto la pecosa.

\- Acepto. !

\- Y ahora como se lo plateamos al rey ? pregunto la pecosa.

\- Vamos al jardín y planeamos la estrategia. Le dijo Terry regalándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Horas mas tarde, a la hora del te. Soltarían la bomba.

Cuales son las responsabilidades de un duque su alteza ? pregunto la pecosa como que no quería la cosa. Cuando estaba con el duque y el rey esa tarde. Terry se iba a retrazar intencionalmente para que la pecosa desarrollara la primera parte de la conversación.

\- La principal es hacer y regularizar las leyes en el parlamento, leyes con las cuales se guía una monarquía, velar por los intereses de su familia y su pueblo. El rey miro al duque de Granchester y ese asintió positivamente con la cabeza.

Son parecidas a las de los jefes de los clanes con algunas diferencias.

Cuales, pregunto el duque tomando interez en la conversación

Yo en mi caso deberé, asistir en todos los nacimientos de los herreros primogénitos del los jefes del clan para asegurar la legitimidad del primogénito, también deberé estar en las ultimas horas de vida de los jefes del clan para asegurar su legado y que se cumplan sus últimos deseos, pero como la muerte es mas incierta que la vida, deberé estudiar medicina para saber si el final de alguien realmente se acerca por que no podría estar corriendo que aquí para allá si realmente no fuera necesario. Aunque la medicina no me gusta deberé hacerlo, me gustaría tener la libertad de hacer lo que me gusta como lo hará Terry.

Terry ¿? Y que te dijo que quiere estudiar ¿?

Dijo que como yo estaré en un horario muy ocupado en los próximos meses, por que seré la aprendiz del doctor Martín, el va aprovechar el tiempo libre en estudiar libretos de teatro en lo que tomamos nuestras clases juntos para lo del internado. Se imaginan yo estudiando medicina y el solo leyendo libretos de teatro.

El duque casi se atraganto con el te.

El rey puso cara de pánico, si la pequeña pecosa tenia entretenciones diferentes a las de Terry ya no habría escusa para retenerla en el palacio. Sus estudios habían sido una de los argumentos mas fuertes para convencer a los Andrew de no dejar la casa real, piensa Arturo…. Piensa… se decía rápidamente a si mismo.

\- Richard creo que la idea de nuestros vecinos que un miembro de la casa real este presente en la defunción o nacimiento de los mas importantes miembros de la corona, es una idea digna de imitar. Y que mejor que esa responsabilidad caiga en el gran duque, ósea sea tu responsabilidad.

\- Arturo no pretenderás que estudie a mis años medicina ¿?

\- Tu no, querido primo, no podemos cambiar las tradiciones de la noche a la mañana, será un mandato real que se hará efectivo apartir del próximo duque de Granchester, ósea Terry.

\- He decidido ¡!

\- Que has decidido, tío ? . Llego Terry preguntando inocentemente.

\- Que estudiaras medicina junto con Candy. Y no acepto negativas, es importante para el futuro de la corona, y se hará quieras o no. Hablo muy severamente el Rey.

\- Si tío, como sea tu voluntad. Inclino la cabeza en una perfecta venia de humildad y obediencia.

Mas tarde, el rey le dijo al duque, no te pareció que Terry acepto demasiado rápido ¿? Estaba preparando y se que tu también para un sin numero argumentos a sus negativas pero no dijo nada, será que esta madurando ¿? Y por fin acepta lo que la autoridad que le impone con obediencia .

\- Jajajajaja no seas iluso, primo. el día que mi hijo obedezca por si solo una regla, es el día en que me lanzo al río Nilo y lo cruzo nadando ! Mas bien es la influencia de esa chiquilla, creo que Terry se esta enamorando, si es que ya no lo esta y un hombre enamorado hasta estudiaría medicina por la mujer que ama y ese es el caso para nuestro TERRY. Aunque Sentí algo en esa muchachita… algo de maquinación y manipulación, no se me sentí dirigido directo al caminito que ella había decidido que siguiéramos pero haciéndonos creer que nosotros lo habíamos escogido.

\- JAJJAJJAJAJJA si, yo también, no es genial, sera una gran soberana.

\- No te adelantes primo.

\- Si lo se.

\- Si Terry y ella se enamoran será un gran conflicto, lo mejor es esperar. Terry la apoyaría cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

Dos semanas después luego de un entretenidísimo quinto domingo donde ingleses y escoses disfrutaron como una gran familia, preparando ansiosos el próximo evento real que se llevaría a cabo en apenas 2 meses más. La fiesta de disfraces, cena de gala y un enorme vestir por toda Inglaterra, la reina madre celebraría un ano mas y este ano lo celebraría junto al cumpleaños numero 15 de la encantadora heredera escosesa, la cual se había ganado el cariño del pueblo ingles, los comentarios por donde quiera que iban eran, que hermosa es, que bien se ve junto al hijo del duque, es muy sencilla, a todos saluda y hace sentir bien, que hermosa sonrisa, las jovencitas ya comenzaban a imitar su vestimenta y su estilo de cabello, las rubias de pelo rizado se hicieron muy populares. Todos están satisfechos menos unos negros corazones que no habían sido invitados este quinto domingo, por mas que la duquesa rabeo y pataleo no pudo conseguir que sus socios los Marlowe fueran invitados solo ella y sus hijos, es algo intimo y familiar dijo el duque, pero la vieja cara de cerdo no se conformaba y alegaba que, que hacían ahí los Andrew si no eran parte de la familia, o acaso habían tenido la desfachatez de comprometer a su hijo Terry con esa escocesa, si preguntárselo siquiera o ver otras candidatas como la hija de sus socios ¿?

\- Es eso Richard, jamás te perdonaría si le hicieras algo asi a mi hijo.

\- Tu hijo mujer ? Si nunca lo has tratado como tal.

\- Es mi hijo, Richard, y tengo derecho en opinar acerca se su felicidad que es lo único que me interesa.

\- Si te interesara la felicidad de MI HIJO, te darías cuenta lo feliz que es al lado de la Srta Andrew, y lo mucho que le desagrada la presencia de la Stra. Marlowe, si tanto te agrada esa muchachita y tan segura estas de sus virtudes, arréglale un matrimonio con alguno de los mellizos.

Salio enojadísimo el duque de su palacio para dirigirse al de su primo esta tarde tenia una reunión muy importante que talvez cambiaria el destino de muchos para siempre. Sin contar el destino de dos pueblos y sus monarquías.

\- Su excelencia. Los señores Smith y Smith están esperándolos.

\- Son los investigadores que contrataste?

\- Si.

\- Hazlos pasar Sam.

\- Si, su majestad, Señores su majestad el Rey y Duque de Granchester los esperan.

\- Su majestad, mi Lord. Saludaron ambos hombres.

\- Basta de saludos y al grano. Que averiguaron ¿?

\- Su excelencia después de meses de una dura investigación y unas exhaustivas búsquedas..

\- Basta, al grano dije.

\- Arturo, calma déjalos hablar.

\- No Richard quiero saber ya , Es o no es ? levanto de su silla el monarca ya sin paciencia de seguir escuchando.

\- Si su majestad Candy White Andrew es una Winsor.

\- Alguna prueba tangible? pregunto el duque y el rey al mismo tiempo.

\- La muñeca su alteza. La certeza la encontrara en la muñeca de la que es poseedora la Srta. Candy Andrew desque que fue dejada en el orfanato.

\- Retirence.

\- Richard, llama a la guardia real, quiero a esos traidores ahora mismo fuera de mi palacio, o soy capas de enviarlos a la horca.

\- Calma, primo, se lo que te conmociona esta noticia, pero no eras tu el que me decía siempre a tus amigos mantenlos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun mas ! Es tu beber de de mantener la cabeza fria, no tomes decisiones en momentos tan emocionalmente volátiles, estamos a días de confrontar la verdad.

\- La verdad ¿ ¿? Traición es la verdad ellos son los causantes de la muerte de mi esposa y de la …

El rey no alcanzo a terminar cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo tiro al suelo.

Arturo, Arturo, no puedes dejarte vencer ahora, esto apenas comienza, por ti, por la familia, por la verdad, debes ser fuerte. SAAAAM ¡! Un medico llama al medico de los Andrew ahora. Y envía por el medico de su alteza. El mayordomo entro y salio corriendo como un rayo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

El rey descansaba en su aposentos había tenido un pre infarto por la emoción solo su familia cercana había podido visitarlo, sus hijos habían sido traídos del colegio en la madrugada. El palacio estaba sobrio por la enminete preocupación el Rey pudo haber muerto, la reina madre exigía explicaciones al duque de Granchester.

-Entiendo tu lealtad con mi hijo y la valoro Richard, solo una gran impresión pudo causarle algo así a mi Hijo, así que exijo una explicación.

-Querida tía, no soy yo quien deba informarle de lo que produjo una impresión así en mi primo, pero se que Ud. ya habrá notado el parecido de…

-Candy Andrew con los Winsor ?

-Desde el primer día, que la vi., los mismo ojos, la misma mirada y la misma dulzura que la de tu abuela Hijo. Si hasta para ella fue como recordar como se miraba en un espejo a esa edad. Además la sangre llama.

-Que haremos ? Richard

-Como llego ella a America y a al centro de la familia de nuestros mas antiguos enemigos ? Traición ? venganza?

-No se adelante tía no podemos confirmarlo hasta ver la muñeca,

-Lo avisos del corazón y lo que tira la sangre no es menos, Richard.

-Necesitamos una prueba, los Andrew están en suelo ingles si ellos conspiraron para la muerte o posterior secuestro de la heredera al trono de Inglaterra, de la Reina regente y de mis padres, los ahorcaremos a todos y cada uno de ellos, eliminaremos a todos sus descendientes directos, enviaremos a la muerto a todo el clan Andrew

Richard, no te siegues. Por el rencor.

Primero… Candy o Dios Mio ¡! es nuestra candy… es mi nieta… esta viva, y todos estos anos la hemos creído muerta… no lo puedo creer.

Tía cálmese, no puede enfermarse ahora, nuestra venganza vendrá.

Pero Richard, que dices ? ella nos odiaría, no entendería, no ves como se idolatran entre ellos, no es bien sabida acaso la lealtad de los escoses entre si, ese pueblo ama a su patriarca y a su hija

Este es un problema mas allá de una drama familiar, seria un enfrentamiento entre dos pueblos, candy es considerada la futura matriarca de escocia, su reina, con poder absoluto, no necesita de un príncipe consorte para llevar a su pueblo que clame por una venganza, si un cabello es lastimado de alguno de los que ella considera suyos. No sabemos si los demás clanes lo saben o no, pero los Andrew deben ser intocables en suelo Ingles, no sabemos si candy conoce su origen o no, si ella sabe si es adoptada o no, si lo sabe, los ama por sobre la sangre y si no lo sabe los amara mas por que ha recibido de ellos solo amor , mas de lo que ha recibido de unos ingleses recienconocidos, aunque seamos su verdadera familia, no sabemos como valla a reaccionar, ella nos aprecia y respeta pero eso no es lo mismo que amar. Veo como han llevado la adopción de Deryl, y para ellos no hay diferencia entre que ese niño lleve o no su sangre, Deryl para ellos es un Andrew desde que llego a sus vidas. Tu sabes que para nosotros no es así, es todo lo contrario, si alguno de tus hijos no fuera tu hijo que harías ?, lo repudiarías de inmediato aunque toda la vida te haya llamado padre, los escoses no son ningunos bárbaros como acostumbramos decir, ellos se llevan por sus propios códigos de honor y lealtad, por mas que nos duela, debemos reconocer que algo los une a todos ellos, el hilo invisible de la vida, de una vida juntos, de sus leyendas y tradiciones, para nosotros eso es lo que llamamos protocolo, solo miramos, Richard mi Hijo se Dirige a mi como Reina Madre, el tuyo como Duque, y entre ellos perdí la cuenta de a cuantos escoceses de alto rango candy les dice abuelito o abu-y su apodo que seguro ella les dio cuando ella niña y no podía hablar bien. Podemos ganarnos su cariño fácilmente pero mas fácilmente su odio y no quiero que mi nieta por la que he llorado su muerte tantos anos me odie. La casa real de Winsor enfrentara los tiempo mas difíciles y oscuros, como familia y no se si podamos ser tan unidos comos los Andrew, para enfrentar algo como lo que se nos viene y todo lo que conllevaría, si bien el Rey no se ha decidido por su sucesor y ha educado a sus hijos por igual sabemos que fue por que no eran considerados como primogénitos, pero candy es la heredera al trono por derecho de nacimiento y no creo que los escoceses quieran renunciar a ella. Y sedernosna. Mi hijo deberá decidir si quiere una hija o una futura Reina, si decide por lo primero aceptaria que su hija tomara el trono escoses ? O candy tomaría su lugar como le corresponde a Inglaterra renunciando al que ha creído como su pueblo toda su vida ? los dos caminos me parecen improbables.

Pero solo hay uno, ella es nuestra.

Vez que la sangre te lo dice y no necesitas ninguna muñeca , querido Ricard ?

Por gracia de Dios, no mostrotraron mis nietos interés por su propia hermana, eso hubiese sido una aberración.

Mi hijo, Dios Mio, es un Granchester, será mi sucesor, tampoco puede estar con ella, si ella toma el trono escoses. Pero eso no pasara, candy es una Winsor.

Que extraño es el destino, que juega con sus hilo enredando las vidas de dos pueblos, pareciera que estas dos poderosas naciones estuvieran destinadas a pelear, ya no es ni por tierra, ni por los corona como en los tiempos de Regina e Isabel, ahora será por quien llevará esa corona, dos pueblos, dos familia que se enfrentaran talvez a muerte por quien ambos consideraran su legitima heredera.


End file.
